As Três Irmãs Davis
by FireKai
Summary: Jane, Laila e Summer são as três irmãs Davis. Enquanto Jane é a mais velha e ponderada e Laila a mais sonhadora, Summer por seu lado é invejosa. Quando novos vizinhos chegam ao bairro, despertam a curiosidade de Laila e muitas situações se passarão.
1. Novos Vizinhos no Bairro

**Título: **As Três Irmãs Davis

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Número Total de Capítulos: **7

**Sumário: **Jane, Laila e Summer são as três irmãs Davis. Enquanto Jane é a mais velha e ponderada e Laila a mais sonhadora, Summer por seu lado é invejosa. Quando novos vizinhos chegam ao bairro, despertam a curiosidade de Laila e muitas situações se passarão.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

**Capítulo 1: Novos Vizinhos no Bairro**

Laila Davis estava à janela da sala de estar da sua casa a olhar para a rua, onde estava um camião de mudanças. Alguns homens estavam a descarregar a mobília para a casa ao lado da casa de Laila e ela estava curiosa sobre quem seriam os novos vizinhos.

Com dezassete anos, Laila tinha cabelo preto comprido e olhos castanhos. Os seus passatempos preferidos eram ver televisão e escrever, pelo que passava muito tempo no seu blogue pessoal, a escrever sobre muitas coisas para partilhar com quem quisesse visitar o blogue.

"_Bom, quem quer que sejam os novos vizinhos, têm imensa mobília. Será que são alguns velhotes? Ou então até podem ser uma família com várias pessoas, visto a quantidade de mobília que têm." pensou Laila. "Talvez seja um casal com filhos perto da minha idade. Mas também se não for, não faz mal, mas sempre era bom ter mais alguns vizinhos da minha idade por aqui."_

Pouco depois, chegou a casa a irmã mais velha de Laila, Jane. Jane tinha vinte anos, cabelo preto pelos ombros e olhos castanhos. Depois de deixar a sua mala pendurada num cabide, Jane dirigiu-se à sala, onde encontrou a irmã ainda à janela.

"Então Laila, o que é que estás a fazer?" perguntou Jane.

"Não é óbvio? Estou a ver o que se está a passar na rua. Esperava que fosse ter um vislumbre dos nossos novos vizinhos, mas não estou com sorte." respondeu Laila, suspirando.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vais conhecê-los." disse Jane. "Vamos todos e provavelmente nem vão ser vizinhos com quem nos demos muito nem nada."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Passaram-se algumas horas. Laila acabara por desistir de ficar à janela à espera e fora para o seu quarto, actualizar o seu blogue com uma notícia sobre moda, que encontrara na internet e quisera comentar. Bateram à porta do quarto e Laila disse para entrar. Era Jane, que sorriu à irmã.

"Olha, pensei que o dia está óptimo para irmos dar uma volta de bicicleta, portanto, o que achas de vires comigo?"

"Não sei, Jane, não é que me apeteça muito."

"Mas ficares aqui fechada não é nada interessante." disse Jane, aproximando-se da irmã. "Vá lá, vem comigo. Por favor?"

Laila acabou por se deixar convencer e foi vestir um fato de treino branco e rosa. De seguida, as duas irmãs foram até à garagem e tiraram de lá as bicicletas. Jane tinha uma bicicleta cor-de-laranja de uma boa marca e Laila tinha uma bicicleta pintada de cor-de-rosa, que não era muito boa, mas também não tinha grande uso.

"Pronto, vamos lá dar uma volta." disse Jane, agarrando num capacete para proteger a cabeça.

Laila fez o mesmo e as duas saíram da garagem. Laila já não andava de bicicleta há algum tempo. Começou a pedalar e foi atrás da irmã pela rua. Jane avançou mais depressa e passou perto da casa dos novos vizinhos. Laila olhou para a casa, ainda pensativa.

Enquanto olhava para a casa, não viu que um rapaz tinha acabado de sair de um carro e saído para o passeio. Quando o viu, Laila já estava muito perto. Gritou, mas não conseguiu parar e chocaram os dois, caindo ambos ao chão, juntamente com a bicicleta. Jane parou de pedalar, olhou para trás e ao ver a cena, deixou a sua bicicleta encostada para a um muro e correu para a irmã.

"Laila, estás bem?" perguntou Jane, preocupada.

"Estou. Não me magoei." respondeu Laila, levantando-se. Depois olhou para o rapaz com quem tinha chocado e se tinha levantado do chão também. "Peço imensa desculpa. Não te vi. Magoaste-te?"

O rapaz olhou de Laila para Jane e abanou a cabeça em negação. Keith Robins, dezassete anos, tinha cabelo loiro e olhos verdes. O desporto era a primeira das suas paixões e a música era a segunda.

"Eu não me magoei, mas nunca tinha sido atropelado por uma rapariga montada numa bicicleta." disse Keith. "Mas tirando a dor momentânea da colisão, nem foi mau."

Jane abanou a cabeça e sorriu, enquanto Laila ainda parecia algo preocupada.

"Mais uma vez, peço imensa desculpa. Eu estava distraída a olhar para esta casa e nem te vi a não ser quando já estava praticamente a colidir contigo e já não dava para parar." disse Laila.

"Ah, estavas a olhar para esta casa? Eu sou novo aqui no bairro. Venho viver com a minha família para esta casa, já a partir de amanhã."

"Ai sim? Então são vocês os novos vizinhos." disse Laila. "Bom, eu chamo-me Laila e está é a minha irmã Jane."

"Prazer em conhecer-vos. Eu sou o Keith e tenho a certeza que nos vamos dar muito bem, a não ser que continues a atropelar-me." disse ele, sorrindo. "Agora tenho de ir. Até breve."

De seguida, Keith passou o portão de entrada para a sua nova casa e Jane e Laila ficaram a vê-lo atravessar o pequeno jardim e entrar depois pela porta da casa, fechando-a de seguida.

"E está desfeito o mistério sobre um dos nossos novos vizinhos." disse Jane, rindo-se de seguida. "Começaste bem, Laila, a atropelares logo o rapaz."

"Não te rias, Jane. Não teve piada nenhuma. Ele podia ter ficado magoado a sério e seria bastante complicado." disse Laila.

"Mas está tudo bem, portanto, vamos continuar com o nosso passeio de bicicleta, está bem? Mas vê lá se agora prestas atenção para onde estás a pedalar."

Laila acenou afirmativamente. Alguns segundos depois, já as duas irmãs estavam novamente montadas nas suas bicicletas e a pedalarem para longe.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Uma hora depois, Summer Davis vinha a descer a rua. Summer era a mais nova das irmãs Davis. Tinha dezasseis anos e apesar da cor do seu cabelo ser originalmente preta, como as irmãs, pintara-o de loiro acastanhado.

Summer trazia nesse dia uma mini-saia branca, óculos de sol na cara e caminhava com segurança, bamboleando-se um pouco. Sempre fora muito vaidosa e invejosa, principalmente com Laila, querendo ser sempre melhor que a irmã e tendo a ilusão de que o era realmente.

Quando Summer ia a passar perto da casa dos novos vizinhos, Keith saiu pelo portão e foi até ao carro, buscar o seu mp3. Summer parou de andar e tirou os óculos, para o observar. Ele fechou a porta do carro e encaminhou-se novamente para a casa, mas Summer paro-o.

"Desculpa lá, tu por acaso vens viver para esta casa?" perguntou ela.

"Ah, sim, venho viver para aqui com a minha família." respondeu o rapaz.

"Hum, que interessante. Eu chamo-me Summer." disse ela, estendendo a mão direita. Keith hesitou mas acabou por lhe apertar a mão, apresentando-se de seguida. "Keith? Hum, é um bom nome. Enfim, eu vivo na casa ao lado. É aquela pintada de branco."

"Ok, já fico a saber."

"Se precisares de alguma coisa... bom, alguma coisa que não seja muito trabalhosa, não hesites em aparecer. Claro que se precisares de ajuda nas mudanças, nem penses em pedir-me ajuda, porque isso estraga as unhas e dá muito trabalho." disse Summer, sorrindo.

Keith franziu o sobrolho, avaliando aquela rapariga e tentando formar uma imagem dela na sua mente. Devia achá-la engraçada, directa ou simplesmente vaidosa? Nesse momento, a mãe de Keith apareceu à porta da casa e chamou-o.

"Tenho de ir, Summer. Mas foi... interessante conhecer-te." disse ele. "Adeus."

"Adeusinho. Espero ver-te em breve."

Keith acenou-lhe e passou o portão da sua nova casa, caminhando de seguida até à porta da frente e desaparecendo por ela, fechando-a logo depois. Summer colocou novamente os óculos na cara e caminhou até casa.

"_O rapaz até é bastante giro, mas podia ser mais falador." pensou ela. "De certeza que se a Laila o vir fica logo encantada por ele, visto que é mesmo parvinha. Mas se for o caso de ela ficar encantada por ele, eu não deixo que fiquem juntos."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Mais tarde, Jane e Laila regressaram a casa e arrumaram as bicicletas e os capacetes novamente na garagem. O sol já começara a pôr-se quando as duas entraram em casa e se dirigiram-se à cozinha.

"Pus carne a descongelar e temos aqui alface para fazer uma salada." disse Jane, olhando à sua volta. "Acho que se fizermos um pouco de arroz fica um jantar razoável. O que achas?"

"Parece-me bastante bem." respondeu Laila.

A cozinha não era muito grande, mas tinha tudo o que era necessário em termos de electrodomésticos e as duas irmãs começaram a preparar o jantar. Os seus pais estavam numa grande viagem. Visto estarem casados há muitos anos, mas nunca terem ido de lua-de-mel, tinham aproveitado a ocasião.

Sendo que era o mês de Agosto e as filhas estavam de férias, os pais tinham conversado com as três e Jane prontificara-se a cuidar das irmãs e da casa, pelo que os pais tinham partido na tão esperada e adiada lua-de-mel e só voltariam no início de Setembro, apesar de ligarem às filhas todos os dias para saberem como elas estavam.

Jane e Laila continuaram a fazer e jantar e alguns minutos depois estava pronto. Laila já tinha posto a mesa e Jane foi chamar Summer ao quarto para jantarem. As três sentaram-se à mesa da sala e começaram a servir-se.

"Onde é que vocês foram esta tarde? Cheguei a casa e não estavam cá." perguntou Summer.

"Fomos dar uma volta de bicicleta." respondeu Jane. "Mas tu também foste sair e não disseste para onde ias."

"Fui só dar uma volta e conheci um dos novos vizinhos, um rapaz loiro chamado Keith."

"Ai sim? Nós também o conhecemos, porque a Laila foi contra ele com a bicicleta."

"Foi um acidente." disse Laila, abanando a cabeça.

Summer olhou para a irmã e abanou também a cabeça.

"Acidente? Aposto que fizeste de propósito. Tu fazes sempre as coisas assim para chamares a atenção sobre ti, não é, Laila?" perguntou Summer, num tom venenoso. "Não és capaz de passar sem seres o centro das atenções."

Laila pousou os talheres e encarou a irmã mais nova.

"Eu não sou nada assim! Foi um acidente, já disse! Não vi o tal Keith e fui contra ele." defendeu-se ela. "Tu é que tens sempre a mania e me estás sempre a atacar por tudo e por nada. Pára com isso!"

"Eu paro quando tu parares de ser exibicionista!" exclamou Summer.

Jane levantou-se e pediu silêncio às duas. Estava bastante aborrecida com a situação.

"Será que isto agora é assim todos os dias? Por favor, comportem-se. Eu estou encarregue de vocês enquanto os pais estão fora e acho que temos de nos dar todas bem." disse Jane. "Não devem estar sempre a discutir uma com a outra."

"Não viste que foi ela que me atacou?" perguntou Laila, olhando para a irmã mais velha. "Está sempre a fazer isto."

"Porque tenho razões para isso. Tu és uma sonsa, Laila!"

Furiosa, Laila levantou-se da mesa e Summer fez o mesmo. As duas ficaram a encararem-se.

"Tu és uma invejosa, Laila! Como eu sou muito mais bonita que tu e mais talentosa e mais inteligente, tu fazes de tudo para chamares a atenção das outras pessoas sobre ti! Agora até atropelas os vizinhos." disse Summer.

"Foi um acidente. E tu é que és uma invejosa, Summer! Estás sempre a pensar que és melhor que as outras pessoas."

"Melhor que tu sou com certeza! E tu és invejosa, sim! Eu criei um blogue na net e tu foste logo criar outro a seguir, só por inveja."

"Criei um porque toda a gente o estava a fazer e se formos a ver, duas semanas depois tu já tinhas deixado o teu blogue e eu continuo com o meu, portanto, não te copiei nem nada assim." disse Summer.

"Isto é apenas uma das coisas! Lembras-te, quando eu tinha dez anos e ia participar na peça da escola? Tu fingiste estar doente para os pais te terem de levar ao hospital e assim faltaram à minha peça. Tudo para me prejudicar!"

"Eu estava mesmo doente! Fiquei uma semana de cama e andei a tomar imensa medicação, bolas!" exclamou Laila.

"É tudo mentira! Tu és uma mentirosa e invejosa, mas um dia vou provar a todos que sou muito melhor que tu, em tudo!"

Summer virou costas e saiu da sala, sem terminar de comer. Laila quis ir atrás dela, mas Jane não deixou e pediu à irmã para se voltar a sentar. Laila acabou por o fazer e Jane voltou a sentar-se também.

"Tu sabes que eu não faço nada para imitar ou aborrecer a Summer, Jane." disse Laila, parecendo agora mais triste do que zangada.

"Eu sei, Laila, eu sei. Sei bem como ficaste doente e os pais ficaram tão preocupados. Não foi nenhum fingimento, mas a Summer ficou muito chateada por terem faltado à peça dela e culpa-te disso, mas tu não tens culpa." disse Jane. "Vá, tenta acalmar-te e esquece-a. Vamos comer. Se ela depois tiver fome, ela que faça algo para comer."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Depois de ter terminado de comer, apesar de o ter feito sem grande entusiasmo ou apetite, Laila ajudou Jane a retirar a mesa e limpar a cozinha e depois subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

O quarto de Laila era de tamanho médio, decorado em tons de branco e rosa, com um roupeiro a um canto, a cama noutro canto, uma secretária com um computador e também duas janelas, que tinham visto para a casa do lado, a ser agora ocupada pela família de Keith.

Laila sentou-se à frente do computador e acedeu ao seu blogue, para publicar mais um post. Já tinha feito inúmeros posts sobre o comportamento da irmã mais nova, portanto decidiu não escrever mais uma vez sobre o assunto e sim sobre ter ido andar de bicicleta.

Num tom ligeiro e algo divertido, descreveu o que tinha visto com a irmã e por fim que tinha, sem querer, atropelado um novo vizinho, mas que ele não se magoara. Depois de ter terminado o post, Laila começou a ouvir uma música, mas não percebeu de onde vinha.

As colunas de música do computador não estavam ligadas, nem o rádio do seu quarto. Laila levantou-se e tentou ouvir melhor. Aproximou-se de uma das janelas do quarto e olhou para a casa em frente. Havia luz nalgumas divisões, nomeadamente no novo quarto de Keith, de onde Laila tinha uma vista directa das suas janelas.

A música provinha de uma viola que Keith tinha, visto que ele estava nesse momento à janela do seu novo quarto, a tocar e a janela estava aberta. Laila abriu a sua janela também, para ouvir melhor a música. Ficou a ouvi-lo durante vários minutos.

Keith estava concentrado na sua música e durante muito tempo não olhou para mais lado nenhum que não fosse a sua viola, mas depois levantou o olhar e olhando para fora da janela, viu Laila a vê-lo, da janela da casa do lado. Parou de tocar e sorriu-lhe.

"Olá outra vez." disse ele. "O que fazes aí? Tu moras nessa casa?"

Laila debruçou-se um pouco mais na janela do seu quarto e abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"É verdade que eu moro nesta casa, com os meus pais e as minhas irmãs." respondeu ela. "Estás com medo, em teres mesmo ao lado uma vizinha que anda a atropelar pessoas com bicicletas?"

Keith riu-se e Laila acabou por fazer o mesmo. Depois, Keith pousou a viola cuidadosamente no chão do quarto e debruçou-se na janela do seu quarto.

"Não tenho qualquer medo de ti, nem que me voltes a atropelar novamente. E parece que os nossos quartos vão ter vista um para o outro." disse ele.

"Pois, parece que sim. Mas não disseste que só te ias mudar amanhã?"

"Ah, sim. Os meus pais estão a terminar de tratar de umas coisas na sala e eu decidi vir para aqui tocar um pouco enquanto eles se despachavam. Depois vamos embora, dormir em casa de uma avó minha e amanhã então voltaremos e a mudança ficará concluída." explicou Keith. "Pelo menos, parte dela, porque ainda vamos andar a arrumar coisas durante muito tempo."

"Tu tocas muito bem, Keith. Gostei de te ouvir." disse Laila, sorrindo.

"Obrigado. Toco já há algum tempo. É um bom passatempo e que me faz desanuviar. Não é que não goste desta casa, mas está a ser difícil mudar-me para aqui e deixar para trás os meus amigos e conhecidos." disse Keith.

Laila acenou afirmativamente, em compreensão. Apesar de ter vivido sempre na mesma casa, Laila percebia que devia ser difícil mudar de casa e ao que parecia Keith vinha de longe, pelo que tivera efectivamente de se afastar de amigos e conhecidos. Decidiu que talvez mais tarde lhe perguntasse sobre isso, mas agora não era o momento.

"Penso que conheci as tuas duas irmãs hoje." disse Keith. "A... Jane? Sim, Jane, estava contigo. E depois encontrei a Summer. Presumo que seja tu irmã também, visto ela ter dito que vive na tua casa."

Ao ouvir falar de Summer a expressão de Laila ensombrou-se um pouco, mas depois tentou que isso não transparecesse.

"Pois, é a minha irmã mais nova." disse Laila. "Mas nem me apetece falar dela."

Keith percebeu que não devia tocar mais no assunto. Os dois ficaram calados, olhando um para o outro, das janelas dos seus quartos, separados por alguns metros, de uma casa para a outra. Laila já se estava a sentir algo constrangida, por não sabe o que dizer mais e pensou que seria altura de se despedir e fechar a janela, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, já Keith abrira a boca para falar novamente.

"Espero que não leves a mal e não me aches presunçoso ou atiradiço ou assim, mas tenho de te dizer que és muito bonita." disse ele.

Laila foi apanhada de surpresa e corou violentamente durante uns segundos. Balbuciou algumas coisas que Keith não percebeu e depois recompôs-se.

"Eu... obrigada. Mas realmente pareceu-me um bocado atiradiço. Tu és sempre assim com todas as raparigas?" perguntou ela.

"Só com as que são bonitas e interessantes." respondeu Keith, sorrindo.

Logo de seguida, a mãe de Keith chamou-o e Laila foi poupada a ver-se corar novamente.

"Parece que tenho de ir. Mas havemos de nos ver novamente. Boa noite, Laila." disse Keith.

Laila despediu-se também. Depois, ambos fecharam as janelas dos seus quartos. Keith pegou na sua viola, olhou uma última vez pela janela e depois saiu do quarto, apagando a luz. Laila fechou as cortinas do seu quarto e suspirou.

"Quer dizer, hoje conheci um novo vizinho, que atropelei de bicicleta e ainda por cima fiquei à janela a vê-lo tocar e ele disse que eu era bonita e interessante." pensou Laila. De seguida, sorriu. "Hum, tirando a parte da Summer, parva como sempre, este dia até correu mesmo muito bem."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Laila levantou-se cedo. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Jane já estava a pé, a preparar o seu próprio pequeno-almoço e deu os bons dias a Laila quando ela entrou na cozinha. As duas irmãs fizeram os seus pequenos-almoços e depois foram sentar-se à mesa da sala, a comerem e a conversarem.

Summer acordou com fome e levantou-se. Saiu do seu quarto, com o cabelo ainda desgrenhado e desceu as escadas. Foi até à cozinha e tirou uma barra de cereais de um armário, quando ouviu vozes na sala. Aproximou-se da porta da cozinha, para ouvir melhor. Laila estava a contar a Jane o que se passara na noite anterior.

"A sério? Ele disse que eras bonita e inteligente?" perguntou Jane. "Uh, olha que o rapaz não perde tempo. E tu, o que vais fazer?"

"Bom, eu pensei fazer-lhe um bolo, quer dizer, para ele e para a família, como presente de boas vindas ao bairro." explicou Laila.

"Estou a perceber a tua ideia. Quando fores levar o bolo, sempre tens uma desculpa para o veres outra vez."

Laila sorriu e Jane riu-se, abanando a cabeça. Summer semicerrou os olhos. Não estava contente. Porque é que o vizinho tinha chamado a Laila bonita e não a ela?

"_Eu sou muito mais bonita e interessante." pensou Summer. "A Laila deu-lhe a volta à cabeça, claro. Mas isto não fica assim. Ai vai fazer um bolo? Pois eu vou certificar-me que vai ser um bolo espantoso."_

Summer esgueirou-se novamente escadas acima, antes que alguém a visse e foi tomar um banho. Depois de ter terminado o pequeno-almoço, Laila viu que não havia muito açúcar e decidiu que iria ao mini-mercado que havia a duas ruas da sua casa. Jane pretendia fazer umas limpezas na garagem e não foi com a irmã.

Laila saiu de casa e mal começou a caminhar pelo passeio quando avistou Zachary Peanut, um rapaz que morava ao fundo da rua. Além de ter a mesma idade de Laila, fora seu colega de turma durante alguns anos. Zachary, com cabelo castanho cortado à tigela, óculos garrafais, muito magrinho e com uma grande borbulha no nariz, sempre fora muito atencioso com Laila, ao ponto de ela não conseguir aturá-lo durante muito tempo.

Mal o viu, Laila pensou atravessar para o outro lado da rua, mas não teve tempo, pois Zachary já a tinha avistado e veio a correr até ela.

"Laila, que bom ver-te! Só por te ter visto hoje o meu dia já ficou mil vezes melhor!" exclamou Zachary, de modo bastante efusivo. "Temo-nos visto poucas vezes, o que é uma pena. Devíamos ir os dois juntos à praia, qualquer dia."

"Ah, pois, claro, claro. Depois combinamos." disse Laila, continuando a andar.

Zachary começou a andar ao lado dela e Laila conteve-se para não o mandar embora. Zachary era simpático, mas bastante maçador.

"Que achas de vires a minha casa hoje? Queria mostrar-te a minha colecção de caricas. Ou então a minha colecção de peúgas. É muito interessante!" disse Zachary.

"Com certeza, calculo que seja mesmo muito interessante, Zachary. Não é toda a gente que tem uma colecção de peúgas." disse Laila, tentando não começar a rir-se histericamente. "Mas estou muito ocupada hoje. Fica para outro dia, sim? Eu depois ligo-te."

E com isto, Laila apressou o passo. Zachary acabou por parar de andar e acenou-lhe.

"Está bem, eu fico à espera do teu telefonema. Espero que seja para breve!" exclamou Zachary.

Laila virou a esquina para outra rua e suspirou de alívio por se ter livrado de Zachary.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Alguns minutos depois, Laila regressou a casa, com o açúcar que fora comprar. Demorara algum tempo a chegar, andando cautelosamente e olhando para todos os lados, não fosse encontrar Zachary novamente.

Quando chegou a casa, Jane ainda estava a fazer limpezas na garagem. Laila dirigiu-se à cozinha e começou a preparar tudo para fazer o bolo. Iria fazer um bolo de chocolate. Por essa altura, já Summer estava à espreita e esperou pelo momento certo.

Laila foi colocando os ingredientes e quando a massa do bolo estava já pronta, toda castanha, devido ao chocolate colocado, colocou a massa numa forma e depois colocou o bolo no forno. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e saiu da cozinha. Summer escondeu-se na sala e depois de ver a irmã subir as escadas, entrou na cozinha, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"_Agora é que vais ver a qualidade do teu bolo, maninha." pensou ela, abrindo uma prateleira e tirando de lá um pacote de sal. "Vai ser muito gostoso."_

Summer abriu a porta do forno e despejou algum do sal para a massa do bolo. De seguida, tirou uma colher de uma gaveta e mexeu a massa do bolo, que por aquela altura estava apenas liquida. Depois, fechou a porta do forno, lavou a colher e pôs o pacote de sal no lugar. Sorriu novamente e saiu da cozinha.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

À tarde, Keith e os pais tinham voltado à casa, com mais dois homens das mudanças, que estavam a colocar os móveis nos lugares e a montar os que tivessem de ser montados.

Laila olhou-se ao espelho, tendo vestido uma t-shirt branca com uma saia roxa. Não lhe ficava mal, pensou ela e depois saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Foi até à cozinha. Já tinha há muito tirado o bolo do forno e tinha-o colocado num prato. Tinha um aspecto delicioso.

"Vais levar o bolo aos vizinhos agora?" perguntou Jane, entrando na cozinha.

"Vou sim. Se quiseres, podes vir comigo."

"Obrigada mas fico por aqui. Vou terminar as limpezas, porque depois quero ir até à escola de ténis. Apetece-me treinar um pouco hoje. Tenho de aproveitar enquanto tenho tempo."

Jane andava na universidade e costumava estar sempre ocupada e com muito que fazer. Agora que estava de férias, tinha decidido que iria praticar um desporto para se distrair, divertir e para melhorar a sua saúde também. Escolhera o ténis e inscrevera-se numa escola própria, pelo que iria ter aulas de ténis até começar o novo ano universitário, no mês de Outubro. Já estava na escola de ténis há um mês e achava que se estava a sair bem.

Pouco depois, Laila saiu de casa, com o prato com o bolo nas mãos. Summer, que estava no seu quarto, que dava para a frente da casa, espreitou pela janela e sorriu ao ver a irmã a passar na rua.

Laila passou o portão da casa da família de Keith e bateu à porta. Pouco depois, Keith veio abrir a porta e sorriu ao ver que era Laila.

"Olá." disse ele. "Não esperava ver-te assim tão cedo."

"Em meu nome e da minha família, achei por bem vir trazer-te um bolo a ti e à tua família, para vos desejar as boas vindas ao bairro." disse Laila.

"Foi muito generoso da tua parte, Laila. Agradeço-te muito. Entra. Ainda estamos a pôr tudo no lugar, mas podes deixar o bolo na cozinha e comer uma fatia connosco."

Os dois atravessaram o corredor, que tinha algumas caixas ainda no caminho e entraram na cozinha, que era grande e também tinha várias caixas espalhadas pelo chão. Laila pousou o bolo em cima de uma mesa.

"Espero que gostes do bolo." disse ela. "Fui eu que o fiz."

"Ah foste? Com certeza que deve estar uma delícia, pelo menos pela aparência parece que sim." disse Keith, sorrindo-lhe. "Deixa-me só ir chamar a minha mãe. Com certeza que ela te quererá agradecer por teres trazido o bolo."

Keith saiu rapidamente da cozinha e segundos depois surgiu com a sua mãe. A mãe de Keith, Shandra Robins tinha estatura média, cabelo loiro e pelos ombros e encaracolado. Estava vestida de maneira sóbria e sorriu a Laila quando a viu.

"Olá, o meu filho já me disse que te chamas Laila, és nossa vizinha e trouxeste um bolo. Eu chamo-me Shandra." disse ela, cumprimentando Laila. De seguida, olhou para o bolo. "Ah, que bonito! Eu sou péssima a fazer bolos. Saem-me sempre ao contrário e costumam ficar péssimos. Vou já partir umas fatias para comermos agora."

Laila acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Shandra tirou uma faca de uma das caixas e depois partiu três fatias de bolo. Voltou a caminhar até à caixa e tirou de lá um pacote de guardanapos. Abriu-o, tirou três e depois deu um guardanapo e uma fatia de bolo a Laila, outro a Keith e o restante para si mesma.

"Keith, o teu pai devia era vir comer uma fatia de bolo connosco, mas está tão ocupado na garagem que não quer de lá sair enquanto não montar aquela prateleira." disse Shandra, dando uma trinca na sua fatia de bolo.

A sua expressão mudou rapidamente para uma expressão de alerta e depois começou a tossir. Keith e Laila, que também tinham comido um pouco da sua fatia de bolo, também começaram a tossir e abrir a boca. Shandra aproximou-se de alguns copos que tinham sido posicionados ao lado do lava loiça e encheu três com água. Todos beberam rapidamente e depois respiraram fundo.

"Credo! Desculpa Laila, mas o bolo está péssimo." disse Shandra. "Está... salgado, acho eu."

"Mas não percebo... eu fiz tudo bem..." disse Laila, atrapalhada.

"Se calhar enganaste-te e puseste sal em vez de açúcar." sugeriu Keith.

Laila hesitou, mas não lhe ocorreu outra explicação para o sucedido. Seguiram-se vários pedidos de desculpa.

"Pronto, pronto, não faz mal. O que conta é a intenção." disse Shandra. "E enfim, assim ao menos não fico com ciúmes por tu teres conseguido fazer um bolo delicioso e eu não conseguir."

Shandra riu-se, depois despediu-se de Laila, assegurando que seria sempre bem-vinda ali e saiu da cozinha. Keith lançou um olhar a Laila e ela fez um sinal de cabeça. Logo depois, Keith pôs o resto do bolo no lixo. Laila pegou no prato onde trouxera o bolo.

"Lamento muito. Queria que fosse algo bom para saborearem e afinal saiu-me tudo ao contrário." disse Laila, ainda bastante atrapalhada com a situação. "Eu tenho de ir..."

"Espera." pediu Keith, antes que ela saísse da cozinha. "Eu fiquei muito contente por teres vindo e não importa se o bolo estava bom ou não, ok? O importante é que vieste."

Laila acabou por lhe sorrir, despediu-se dele e depois foi embora. Keith suspirou, sorrindo também e depois foi ajudar os pais e os homens das mudanças a colocarem tudo no lugar.

**Continua…**


	2. Conflitos do Dia a dia

**Capítulo 2: Conflitos do Dia-a-dia**

Laila entrou na sua casa, caminhou até à cozinha e deixou o prato no lava-loiça. Ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos. Depois caminhou até à sala, onde Jane estava a fechar o seu saco desportivo, onde levava o equipamento para a aula de ténis.

"Então, como é que correu?" perguntou Jane.

"Pessimamente. Devo ter-me enganado e pus açúcar em vez de sal e o bolo ficou uma grande porcaria." respondeu Laila, sentando-se no sofá.

"A sério? Que pena, Laila."

"Mas pronto, o Keith e a mãe dele foram muito simpáticos mesmo com o problema do bolo." disse Laila. "Para a próxima tenho de ter mais atenção. E já agora, não vamos falar à Summer do que aconteceu. Ela não tem de saber que fui levar um bolo aos vizinhos e ficou uma porcaria, caso contrário, ficaria toda satisfeita por gozar comigo."

Jane disse que não iria contar nada a Summer. Mas nem seria necessário, visto que Summer vira a irmã regressar e tinha saído do seu quarto, descido as escadas e agora estava à porta da sala, a ouvir a conversa. Acabou por voltar a subir as escadas e regressou ao seu quarto.

"_Bem-feita, o bolo saiu como eu esperava!" pensou Summer, contente. "A Laila pode até dizer que não, mas de certeza que os vizinhos não ficaram com boa impressão dela."_

Pouco depois, Jane estava pronta para sair de casa e ir para a sua aula de ténis.

"Vai lá e diverte-te." disse Laila.

"Vou divertir-me. Faz-me bem estar ocupada com um desporto, se bem que andar a jogar ténis com o calor que está é muito cansativo." disse Jane. "Bom, eu vou indo e tu vê se te animas. Liga à Brooke para vir ter contigo e sempre podem conversar."

"Talvez seja boa ideia." disse Laila, encolhendo os ombros. "Vou pensar nisso."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Jane chegara à escola de ténis, equipara-se devidamente e fora até um dos courts. O seu professor colocara-a a jogar contra uma outra aluna e de seguida Jane segura mais uns sets numa partida de duplas. Depois de terminado o jogo de duplas, em que a Jane e a sua companheira ganharam, o professor indicou-lhes para descansarem um pouco e depois jogarem um último jogo de duplas. Jane sentou-se num canto do court, encostada a uma parede, de onde estava protegida pela sombra da parede e bebeu um pouco de água de uma garrafa de água que trouxera consigo.

"_Sinto-me cansada, mas contente. Ganhei os jogos em que participei e o professor elogiou o meu desempenho." pensou Jane._

Pouco depois, um rapaz aproximou-se Jane. Era bastante alto, com cabelo ruivo, algumas sardas na cara e uma expressão confiante no rosto. Era Nathan Blakken, a estrela da escola de ténis. Nathan tinha vinte e três anos, praticava ténis há bastante tempo e já tinha vencido vários campeonatos, pelo que o seu ego era bastante grande.

"Então Jane, vi os teus jogos e pareceu-me que estás ligeiramente melhor." disse Nathan. "Claro que não se compara com o meu nível de técnico e desempenho, claro, mas já não jogas tão mal como jogavas."

Jane não disse nada, nem sequer olhando para ele. Não gostava de Nathan. Nos primeiros dias em que fora jogar para escola, Nathan fizera questão de vir ter com ele e de se apresentar. Não parecia algo mau, até que se começara a gabar e a indicar todos os defeitos no jogo de Jane e dizendo mal da sua forma de jogar. Aparentemente, fazia isso com todos os jogadores. Queria rebaixá-los e estava constantemente a avaliá-los, para se certificar de que ninguém era melhor do que ele.

"Vou ter, entretanto, um campeonato importante e tenho a certeza que vou vencer com facilidade, como é costume. Vou adicionar mais uma taça às que tenho já em minha casa. Nunca se pode dizer que há problema em ter taças e medalhas a mais." disse Nathan, rindo-se.

Jane levantou-se e abanou a cabeça, encarando então Nathan.

"Mais alguma coisa que me tenhas a dizer, Nathan? Algo que não seja sobre ti?" perguntou ela.

"Desculpa? O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que estou farta de te ouvir a gabares-te. Não preciso de saber dos prémios que ganhaste ou vais ganhar, nem se jogas bem ou mal. Eu estou aqui a divertir-me a jogar ténis e não quero ser profissional, portanto não sou nenhuma ameaça para ti." disse Jane. "Agora deixa-me em paz e não me voltes a aborrecer, está bem?"

Jane começou a afastar-se, mas Nathan foi atrás dela.

"Espera lá! Vê lá como falas comigo." disse Nathan, colocando-se à frente de Jane. "Eu sou um campeão do ténis e…"

"E quê? És melhor que os outros, por acaso? Olha, eu já tenho problemas que cheguem em casa, com uma irmã egocêntrica e ciumenta portanto não preciso de ter mais pessoas assim na minha vida."

Jane empurrou Nathan para o lado e afastou-se. Alguns outros colegas da escola de ténis tinham visto a cena e sorriam entre si, pois ninguém gostava de Nathan e da sua atitude. Nathan soltou pragas e afastou-se, furioso. Depois, Jane foi jogar o outro jogo de duplas e mais uma vez a sua equipa venceu. De seguida, dirigiu-se aos balneários, para ir tomar um banho.

Tomou o banho, mudou de roupa e depois saiu do balneário. Foi até a um cacifo que tinha reservado para si e abriu-o, para tirar de lá o telemóvel, o relógio de pulso e um fio de prata que trouxera, quando reparou que estava lá uma um envelope azul. Intrigada, Jane pegou nele.

"_Um envelope, no meu cacifo? Que estranho." pensou ela._

Jane abriu o envelope e tirou de lá uma folha de papel. Não havia muita coisa escrita e estava escrita à máquina.

"Jane, és linda e quando te vejo o meu coração palpita mais depressa. Um dia terei a coragem necessária para te confessar pessoalmente os meus sentimentos." leu Jane.

A carta terminava aí, sem qualquer tipo de assinatura ou identificação.

"_Isto é muito estranho. Nunca tinha recebido assim uma carta de amor ou lá o que isto é." pensou Jane. "E vem com o meu nome, portanto não é engano. Será que tenho um admirador secreto? Não gosto nada disto, não nem pensar. Depois de tudo o que já se passou na minha vida, não gosto da ideia de ninguém estar interessado em mim. Bom, pode ser que isto passe e não receba mais carta nenhuma."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Por essa altura, Laila estava na sala da sua casa, na companhia da sua amiga Brooke Javelin, a quem tinha ligado. Brooke tinha a mesma idade de Laila, cabelo castanho pelos ombros e era um pouco gorda. Estava sempre animada com tudo e não lhe faltava confiança. Quando Laila lhe ligara, Brooke fora ter com ela de imediato, para colocarem a conversa em dia.

"Com que então atropelaste o rapaz com a tua bicicleta, puseste-te à escuta para o ouvires tocar viola e depois quando lhe foste levar um bolo de chocolate, saiu uma grande porcaria." disse Brooke. "De certeza que ele reparou em ti."

"Não havia como ter reparado, mas como tu enumeraste, não é pelos melhores motivos." disse Laila.

"Não estejas preocupada, Laila. Se tu dizes que ele é simpático e tudo, vai mas é em frente e esquece estes pequenos percalços."

"Eu também não disse que estava interessada nele. Quer dizer, ele é bonito, simpático… ok, posso estar ligeiramente interessada, mas mal o conheço." disse Laila, abanando a cabeça.

"Ora, por isso mesmo é que o deves conhecer melhor. Ainda por cima é teu vizinho e vive mesmo aqui ao lado, portanto devem acabar por se ver imensas vezes." disse Brooke. "Olha, falando em rapazes, sabes que o Ryan Lawson está farto de me mandar mensagens para o telemóvel e e-mails e tudo o mais? O rapaz não desiste."

Laila sorriu. Ryan era um dos pretendentes de Brooke. Apesar de Brooke não ser exactamente um modelo de beleza, tinha estilo e confiança que cativavam as pessoas, nomeadamente os rapazes. Ryan era o pretendente mais insistente de Brooke e estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Ao contrário do que Laila achava de Zachary, Ryan tinha o seu interesse e estava apenas à espera que Brooke lhe desse uma oportunidade.

"Coitado do rapaz, Brooke. Ele é tão querido, já te deu chocolates, flores, cartas de amor, mensagens românticas e tantas coisas." disse Laila. "E é bonito. Devias dar-lhe uma oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor. Se calhar ias ser agradavelmente surpreendida."

"Falando assim, porque é que não ficas tu com ele? O Ryan… não sei, não me desperta o interesse. Tal como o Zachary, que anda sempre atrás de ti, não te desperta o teu interesse… bom, o Zachary não desperta o interesse de ninguém. Ao menos não anda atrás de mim, por esse sim, é uma grande seca, sempre a falar das suas estúpidas colecções disto e daquilo."

Brooke e Laila riram-se. Pouco depois, Summer entrou na sala e torceu o nariz ao ver Brooke. Summer e Brooke não se davam bem, desde que Brooke assistira a uma das inúmeras cenas em que Summer insultara Laila. A partir daí Brooke tomou as dores da amiga e começou a fazer frente a Summer. Laila tentava aturar a irmã e não arranjar muitas confusões, mas Brooke não tinha de se dar bem com Summer, já que não era da sua família.

"Bom, se calhar tenho de ir ligar para o parque aquático porque eles, sem terem percebido, devem ter deixado escapar alguma das baleias que tinham por lá." disse Summer, olhando para Brooke.

"Ai sim? Pois então eu ligo para o jardim zoológico porque de certeza que eles deixaram escapar de lá uma cobra venenosa, que és tu, claro. A ver se mordes a língua de uma vez e morres com o veneno." disse Brooke.

As duas encararam-se, zangadas uma com a outra. Summer fazia sempre questão de insultar Brooke quanto ao seu peso, mas Brooke não tinha vergonha de ser como era. Laila olhou para a irmã.

"Summer, tem mais respeito pela Brooke, porque ela é minha amiga e convidada aqui em casa." disse ela. "Vê lá se não queres que eu vá contar aos pais, da próxima vez que eles ligarem, que insultaste a Brooke. Eles não vão ficar nada satisfeitos."

Summer bufou de raiva e saiu da sala de estar.

"Esta tua irmã é do piorio. Venenosa do pior. Não sei como é que tu e a Jane saíram tão simpáticas e depois temos a Summer que é este ser humano miserável. Deve ter sido trocada na maternidade. Desculpa lá estar a dizer-te isto, Laila. Ela é tua irmã, mas…"

"Mas não tens de pedir desculpa." disse Laila. "A Summer não é fácil de aturar. Mas não falemos mais dela, que ela não merece."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Nessa noite, Laila espreitou de uma das janelas do seu quarto, para a casa do lado. O quarto de Keith ainda tinha algumas caixas por abrir, mas já tinha a cama montada, uma secretária e um computador. Laila esperava vê-lo a tocar novamente, mas ele deveria ainda estar ocupado noutra parte da casa.

"_Que pena ele não estar ali a tocar." pensou ela. "Mas talvez qualquer dia volte a tocar à janela. Adorei ouvi-lo da outra vez."_

Laila suspirou e afastou-se da janela, sentando-se ao computador, para actualizar o seu blog.

"_É estranho, mas gostava de ver o Keith outra vez... mas já o vi hoje e falei com ele. Bom, eu não sou daquelas raparigas parvas que atropelam alguém e se apaixonam por essa pessoa." pensou ela. "Quer dizer, só o conheço há dois dias. Mas ele é giro e simpático e toca bem..."_

Laila ficou a pensar em Keith mais alguns minutos e depois tentou afastá-lo do pensamento.

"_Não estou apaixonada por ele." pensou ela. "Mas como a Brooke disse, devo conhecê-lo melhor e quem sabe se este interesse se torna em algo mais sério."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Passaram-se três dias desde a mudança de Keith para a nova casa. Keith e Laila quase não se tinham visto nesses dias, porque haviam muitas coisas a arrumar na casa de Keith ou ele e a família estavam fora a comprar o que faltava para a nova casa. Jane não voltara a receber mais nenhuma carta e ficara satisfeita com isso.

Naquela manhã em específico, Summer estava na sala de estar, a jogar na consola da família, quando soltou um grito de frustração. Laila, que estava na cozinha, ouviu o barulho e dirigiu-se à sala. Ao chegar lá, Summer virou-se para ela, bastante aborrecida e apontou para a televisão.

"Como é que o teu nome está ali na lista de classificações do jogo?" perguntou Summer. "Está em primeiro lugar e eu estou em segundo!"

"Ora Summer, parece-me que não é difícil de perceber, pois não? Ontem estive a jogar o jogo e bati a tua pontuação, portanto o jogo está a mostrar-me em primeiro lugar por causa disso." respondeu Laila, encolhendo os ombros.

Summer atirou o comando da consola ao chão e bateu com os pés, furiosa.

"Tu fizeste alguma batota, com certeza. Ninguém é melhor que eu neste jogo!" exclamou ela.

"Parece que afinal eu sou. E para que é que estás a armar tanta confusão? É só uma pontuação de um jogo."

"Tu fizeste isto de propósito! Para tentares mostrar que és melhor que eu. Arranjaste alguma maneira de manipular a pontuação do jogo." acusou Summer. "Eu é que sou a melhor! Sou melhor que tu! Não podias ter batido a minha pontuação."

"Summer, olha, vai mas é tratar-te. Está mal dessa cabeça, com esses ciúmes parvos e essa inveja que já ninguém pode aturar." disse Laila, bastante séria. "Tu não és a melhor em tudo. Ponto. Se não gostas, paciência."

Summer bufou de raiva, saindo de seguida da sala, quase derrubando a irmã. Laila suspirou. Summer estava cada vez pior. Logo de seguida tocaram à campainha e Laila foi abrir. Deparou-se com Zachary do outro lado da porta. Ele sorriu-lhe.

"Olá Laila. Tu ficaste de me ligar para combinarmos alguma coisa, mas como não o fizeste, eu decidi vim ver-te pessoalmente." disse ele.

Laila não sabia exactamente o que dizer. Não tivera a mínima intenção de ligar a Zachary e muito menos passar tempo com ele. Mas ele parecia não perceber que ela não queria mesmo nada com ele.

"Vim convidar-te para irmos sair. Que tal irmos dar uma volta ao parque da cidade? Eu depois podia falar-te da minha colecção de peúgas. Comprei umas novas, vermelhas e com aviões, sabes?"

"Ah, que interessante Zachary... mas sabes, eu estou muito ocupada para ir sair." mentiu Laila.

"Oh, vá lá. Eu gostaria tanto se fosses comigo. Agora tenho passado sempre os dias sozinho..."

Laila olhou para a expressão desolada no rosto de Zachary e não lhe conseguiu dizer que não. Ele ficou contente. Laila foi ao seu quarto buscar a sua mala, avisou Jane, que estava no seu quarto, de que iria sair com Zachary e depois os dois saíram da casa.

Quando iam a caminhar pela rua, Laila viu Keith a virar a esquina e a vir a caminhar na direcção oposta a eles. O seu coração deu um salto e ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Keith aproximou-se deles.

"Olá Laila." disse ele.

"Olá Keith."

"Quem é este?" perguntou Zachary, algo desconfiado. Não gostava que outros rapazes abordassem Laila.

"É o Keith Robins, o meu novo vizinho do lado." explicou Laila. "E Keith, este é o Zachary Peanut... um amigo."

Nesse momento, Zachary agarrou Laila pela cintura e puxou-a mais para si.

"Mas somos amigos muito próximos. Quase namorados, obviamente." disse Zachary.

Keith ficou com uma expressão mais séria. Pensava que Laila não namorava com ninguém e afinal parecia que não era bem assim. Laila afastou-se rapidamente de Zachary.

"Nós não somos nem namorados, nem quase namorados!" exclamou ela.

"Bom, eu tenho de ir. Vocês obviamente que têm problemas de casal para resolverem e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso." disse Keith, começando a afastar-se.

"Não! Espera!" exclamou ela, indo atrás dele e parando-o. "Eu não tenho nada com o Zachary e nunca tive. Juro!"

"Também não é da minha conta, Laila." disse Keith. "Adeus."

Keith desviou-se de Laila e continuou a caminhar pelo passeio. Laila ficou bastante triste com aquela situação. Zachary caminhou até ao pé dela.

"Laila, vamos continuar com o nosso passeio? Temos de falar da nossa relação e..."

"Qual relação, qual quê?" exclamou Laila, zangada e encarando Zachary. "O nosso passeio está cancelado! Onde é que já se viu dizeres que somos quase namorados? Isso não é verdade. Estou furiosa. Não quero ver-te, portanto, deixa-me em paz."

Laila começou a caminhar rapidamente de volta à sua casa, enquanto Zachary parecia algo embaraçado.

"_Oh não, ela ficou aborrecida." pensou ele. "Mas... pronto, não vou desistir. Ela ainda vai apaixonar-se por mim e seremos muito felizes!"_

Quando Laila entrou em casa, bateu com a porta com força, tal era o seu grau de raiva. Ficara mesmo muito chateada com Zachary e aborrecida por Keith ter interpretado mal a situação.

"_Eu nem devia estar preocupada com isso. Afinal ele é meu vizinho e é apenas isso." pensou ela. "Mas há algo nele que me atrai e é por isso que estou assim, porque ele ficou com uma ideia errada da situação e preocupa-me o que ele pensa de mim."_

Laila começou então a ouvir barulho vindo do andar de cima. Subiu as escadas e percebeu que o barulho vinha do seu quarto e ouviu as vozes de Summer e Jane, a discutirem. Laila entrou no seu quarto e abriu a boca de espanto.

Os seus livros estavam espalhados pelo chão, com algumas páginas rasgadas. As almofadas também. Uma estatueta que lhe tinha sido oferecida pela avó materna estava no chão, partida. Jane estava a agarrar Summer e ao ver Laila entrar, ficou por um lado mais aliviada, mas por outro mais preocupada.

"Laila, ainda bem que voltaste. A Summer teve um ataque de estupidez e começou a destruir as coisas do teu quarto." disse Jane.

"Larga-me!" gritou Summer, debatendo-se.

"Mas que raio vem a ser isto?" perguntou Laila, aumentando o seu estado de irritação. "Estás doida, Summer?"

Jane acabou por largar Summer, que encarou Laila os olhos nos olhos.

"Tu é que me fazes fazer isto, ouviste? Tens sempre de ter armar e eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa para me vingar!" exclamou ela.

"E então decidiste destruir as coisas do meu quarto? Tu cada vez estás mais doida e com a mania da perseguição." disse Laila. "Pois bem, fora daqui e se voltas a fazer uma coisa destas, os pais vão ficar a saber e eu não fico quieta, ouviste?"

"Não tenho medo de ti." disse Summer, num tom ácido, antes de sair do quarto.

Depois de ela sair, Jane aproximou-se da irmã e abraçou-a. Laila acalmou-se um pouco e depois as duas irmãs começaram a limpar e a arrumar o quarto.

"A Summer cada vez está pior." queixou-se Laila.

"Eu sei. Tens toda a razão." disse Jane. "Felizmente eu ouvi o barulho dela estar a mandar as coisas ao chão e vim detê-la. Mas se ela continua assim, temos de contar aos pais e tomar medidas."

"Está é a precisar de ajuda psicológica. Tem uma fixação em mim que não é normal. Ela nunca foi ciumenta contigo e também és irmã dela." disse Laila, parecendo cansada. Sentou-se em cima da cama. "Mas tem imensos ciúmes de mim."

"Vocês são mais próximas na idade e ela pensa que tem de competir contigo e mostrar que é melhor que tu. Mas acredita, tudo há-de melhorar, ok? A bem ou a mal, se ela não quiser cooperar e comportar-se, falamos com os pais para eles tomarem medidas."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

À tarde, Jane foi novamente até à escola de ténis. Jogou duas partidas e ganhou uma delas, perdendo a outra. Depois, Jane e a sua parceira de duplas sentaram-se um pouco à sombra, enquanto viam Nathan a jogar uma partida contra um dos professores. Nathan dizia que os outros alunos não estavam a seu nível, pelo que queria sempre jogar contra os professores, que tinham um nível mais elevado de jogo.

"Não te disse, mas fiquei contente no outro dia por teres enfrentado o Nathan." disse a parceira de Jane. "Puseste-o no seu lugar e ele não ficou nada satisfeito."

"É verdade que não ficou nada satisfeito, mas estava farta de o ouvir falar dele próprio e gabar-se e rebaixar os outros. Não pode ser. Eu vim aqui para me divertir e não para outras pessoas me aborrecerem."

Pouco depois, Jane participou numa terceira partida e ficou contente ao conseguir ganhar. Despediu-se então da sua parceira e dirigiu-se para os balneários. Quando lá chegou, antes de ir para a área do balneário feminino, Nathan veio na sua direcção, já tendo terminado o seu jogo com o professor há alguns minutos.

"Vi que estiveste a ver o meu jogo contra o professor. Viste como ganhei com relativa facilidade? O mundo do ténis já não tem segredos para mim." disse Nathan.

"Pois, bom para ti." disse Jane, continuando a andar e ignorando-o.

"És mesmo mal-educada. Eu estou a falar contigo e nem me prestas atenção." disse Nathan, começando a caminhar ao lado de Jane.

"Só presto atenção a quem merece e ao que me interessa. Pensei que da última vez que tínhamos falado eu te disse o que pensava de ti e da tua conversa e que tu tinhas percebido."

Nathan parou Jane e ela encarou-o, aborrecida.

"Quero que me oiças." disse ele.

"Antes preferia ouvir o senhor Clarence, o porteiro daqui da escola de ténis a ter de te ouvir a ti."

"Eu não falo só de mim. Não sou a pessoa que pensas." disse Nathan.

"Ai sim? Pois o que te disse é o que vejo. Se não és realmente um egocêntrico do pior, prova-mo."

Logo depois, Jane afastou Nathan e caminhou até ao balneário feminino, enquanto ele ficava a olhá-la a afastar-se. Depois de ter tomado um banho e ter-se vestido, Jane foi até ao seu cacifo e ao abri-lo encontrou um outro envelope, agora verde. Abriu-o e encontrou outra carta.

"Jane, a simples visão da tua face angelical faz com que me sinta nas nuvens. És como uma brisa fresca nestes dias quentes de Verão. Anseio pelo momento em que me irei declarar a ti." leu Jane.

Jane guardou o envelope na sua mala e pouco depois estava a sair da escola, despedindo-se de uma empregada da limpeza e do porteiro. Jane estava pensativa. Nathan tinha-a aborrecido e recebera outro envelope com uma carta.

"_Afinal quem é que será que me anda a enviar estas cartas? Raios, detesto mesmo isto! Ao menos a pessoa que assinasse. Assim, eu ia ter com ela e esclarecia logo que não quero nada com ninguém." pensou Jane. "Depois da experiência que tive no passado, estou é bem sozinha."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

À noite, Laila actualizou o seu blogue com o que tinha acontecido nesse dia e recebeu comentários de encorajamento para que Laila lidasse da melhor maneira quanto ao comportamento da irmã e de Zachary. Summer acabara por comer no quarto, não querendo almoçar nem jantar com as irmãs.

Quando Laila começou a ouvir a música da viola de Keith, sentiu-se muito mais contente. Aproximou-se da janela e abriu-a. Tal como antes, Keith estava sentado à janela, a tocar. Viu Laila de imediato, mas não parou de tocar e ela ficou a ouvi-lo durante vários minutos.

Depois, Keith acabou por parar de tocar e os dois olharam um para o outro, das respectivas janelas dos seus quartos. Foi Laila que falou primeiro.

"Quero que saibas que eu não tenho mesmo nada com o Zachary, apesar de ele querer obviamente algo mais comigo." disse Laila. "Só aceitei sair com ele por pena, porque ele não tem muitos amigos."

"Como eu disse antes, não me deves explicações, Laila." disse Keith.

"Mas eu quero dar-tas. Bom, vou ser directa porque o sou sempre. Se eu tivesse algo com ele dizia-te e pronto, mas não tenho e preocupa-me que penses mal de mim quando não há motivo para isso." disse Laila. "Desde que te conheci... e te atropelei, tenho pensado muito em ti. E és importante para mim."

Keith não disse nada durante alguns segundos, mas depois começou a falar com calma.

"Sabes, foi difícil vir para aqui e deixar tudo para trás, mas conheci-te e também tenho pensado em ti e tem sido mais fácil adaptar-me aqui por causa disso." disse Keith. "Não nos conhecemos assim muito bem, é verdade, mas acho que há algum tipo de ligação entre nós."

Os dois ficaram novamente calados de seguida. Laila estava contente pelas palavras de Keith e Keith, que nunca fora muito bom a expressar sentimentos, pensava se se teria expressado correctamente. Foi Laila a primeira a falar novamente.

"Resumindo, gostamos da companhia um do outro, portanto, proponho que nos conheçamos melhor." disse ela. "Que tal irmos sair juntos amanhã à tarde?"

"Parece-me óptima ideia." disse Keith, de imediato.

"Então fica combinado."

Depois de Keith tocar mais um pouco, eles despediram-se e fecharam as janelas do quarto, pensando já no encontro do dia seguinte.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

No dia seguinte, Laila andou distraída, a pensar no seu encontro com Keith, pensando onde deveriam ir no seu primeiro encontro. Apesar de irem como amigos, o objectivo seria conhecerem-me melhor para, quem sabia, no futuro se tornarem algo mais. Laila acabou por ligar a Brooke e contar-lhe a novidade.

"Vais então sair com ele? Acho que fazes muito bem." disse Brooke. "Tens de aproveitar para o conhecer melhor. E olha, tenho uma novidade para te contar também. Depois de mais umas dez mensagens do Ryan, acabei por aceitar sair com ele, portanto vamos sair hoje os dois."

"Isso é óptimo." disse Laila, sorrindo. "De certeza que ele te vai surpreender pela positiva, Brooke. Vais ver."

"Eu espero bem que sim, caso contrário mando-o dar uma volta sozinho, porque não estou para aturar chatos."

Mais tarde, Summer acabou por almoçar com as irmãs nesse dia, mas não disse uma palavra e Jane e Laila também não fizeram qualquer esforço para falarem com ela. Depois da hora do almoço, os pais das três irmãs ligaram e as duas filhas mais velhas falaram com eles, mas Summer foi para o seu quarto e não quis falar com os pais.

"Ela é tão infantil." disse Laila, depois de desligar a chamada.

"Deixa-a estar. Ao menos enquanto está no quarto, não está a meter-se em sarilhos." disse Jane. "Então, preparada para o encontro com o Keith?"

Laila contara a Jane que eles tinham combinado ir sair e a irmã apoiara-a ao máximo. As duas ficaram a conversar, sentadas no sofá da sala. No seu quarto, Summer estava aborrecida e como costume estava a pensar mal de Laila. Summer pegou no seu computador portátil e acabou por aceder ao blogue de Laila, pensando em deixar-lhe um comentário anónimo e maldoso para a irritar.

Porém, ao ver o post desse dia, não ficou nada satisfeita. Não dizia tudo na exactidão, mas Laila afirmava estar contente por ir sair com o rapaz que conhecera recentemente e atropelara com a sua bicicleta. Summer fechou a tampa do portátil, furiosa.

"_A Laila vai sair com ele?" perguntou-se Summer. "Claro, está interessada nele. Pois bem, então eu não vou deixar as coisas correrem bem. Agora estou decidida em ficar com ele para mim, só para a Laila ver que eu é que mando e sou melhor que ela, portanto posso roubar-lhe, com toda a facilidade, o que poderia ser o seu futuro namorado."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Algum tempo depois, a campainha da porta tocou. Laila apressou-se a ir abrir a porta e do outro lado estava Keith, que lhe sorriu. Nesse dia trazia uma t-shirt azul e umas calças de ganga e Laila achou que ele estava muito atraente. Keith, olhando para Laila, pensou o mesmo, visto Laila trazer vestida uma saia curta e cor-de-rosa.

"Vim buscar-te para o nosso encontro." disse ele.

"Claro. Eu já estava pronta. Deixa-me só avisar a minha irmã que vamos sair agora."

Laila foi até à sala e disse a Jane que iria sair. A irmã desejou-lhe boa sorte e pouco depois Laila pegou na sua mala e saiu de casa. Summer desceu as escadas devagar para não fazer barulho.

"_Ok, agora é só estar atenta a eles." pensou ela, abrindo a porta de casa e saindo para a rua._

Keith e Laila iam já a caminhar pelo passeio e a conversarem um com o outro. Summer seguiu-os à distância, para que não fosse vista por eles. Keith e Laila passearam pela cidade, entrando nalgumas lojas e Summer ficava sempre à espera que eles saíssem.

"_Ok, isto está a ser um grande aborrecimento." pensou ela. "Quer dizer, que raio de encontro, a andarem de loja em loja!"_

Ao passarem para uma nova rua, Laila ficou agradavelmente surpreendida por ver Brooke e Ryan a meio da rua, a caminharem. Ryan parecia bastante animado. Ryan tinha a mesma idade de Laila e Brooke, cabelo castanho espetado e fazia parte da equipa de futebol da escola. Laila acenou a Brooke e ela e Ryan aproximaram-se.

"Laila, que bom ver-te." disse Brooke, parecendo aliviada.

"Keith, esta é a minha amiga Brooke." disse Laila. "E este é o Ryan."

Keith cumprimentou os dois. Ryan agarrou o braço de Brooke, parecendo bastante contente.

"Então vocês também estão num encontro? Eu e a Brooke estamos a divertir-nos imenso. Vamos passar por uma loja que eu conheço e tem uns artigos de desporto bastante interessantes. A Brooke está interessada em vê-la."

"Gostas de desporto, é? Eu já pratiquei basquetebol e gosto bastante de atletismo." disse Keith.

Keith e Ryan começaram uma conversa sobre desportos e Laila puxou Brooke um pouco para o lado.

"O meu encontro com o Keith está a correr bastante bem." disse Laila, sorrindo. "E o teu?"

"Não sei se está a correr muito bem. Quer dizer, o Ryan até podia ser interessante, mas está sempre a falar de mim ou a perguntar-me do que gosto e tudo o mais, o que é aborrecido..." respondeu Brooke.

Pouco depois, Brooke e Ryan despediram-se e seguiram o seu caminho. Keith e Laila continuaram a caminhar também. Summer, que estivera escondida atrás de uma cabina telefónica, suspirou.

"_Finalmente que a gorda e o outro se foram embora. Estava a ver que tinha de ficar aqui o resto da minha vida, à espera que eles desaparecessem de vista ou pior, se eles se fossem juntar à Laila e ao Keith." pensou Summer. "Ok, agora é só continuar a segui-los e ver se arranjo alguma maneira de os aborrecer e estragar o encontro."_

**Continua…**


	3. Vale tudo na Guerra e no Amor

**Capítulo 3: Vale tudo na Guerra e no Amor**

Keith e Laila continuaram o seu passeio e alguns minutos depois decidiram parar para irem lanchar e entraram numa pastelaria. Visto a pastelaria ser grande, Summer entrou também e sentou-se a um canto para não ser vista.

"_Daqui não consigo ouvir nada do que eles dizem." pensou Summer, aborrecida. "Raios, tenho de fazer alguma coisa para estragar o encontro!"_

Uma empregada passou perto dela com um pedido da mesa de Keith e Laila. O balcão da pastelaria era mesmo ali ao lado e Summer ouviu a empregada falar com outra empregada que estava atrás do balcão.

"Para aquela mesa são dois batidos de morango e duas bolas de Berlim."

A outra empregada acenou afirmativamente e afastou-se. Pouco depois regressou com os dois batidos e colocou-os em cima do balcão, indo buscar as duas bolas de Berlim. Summer olhou para os dois batidos e teve uma ideia súbita.

Havia um objecto com guardanapos na sua mesa. Summer tirou vários guardanapos, levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se do balcão. Com rapidez, deitou os guardanapos dentro dos dois batidos e aproveitando uma colher que havia ali perto e calcou os guardanapos para dentro dos batidos. Depois voltou a correr à sua mesa e sentou-se, enquanto a empregada voltava com dois pires, cada um com uma bola de Berlim.

A empregada que estava a servir às mesas veio ter com Summer e perguntou-lhe o que ela queria tomar. Summer pediu uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. Visto estar perto do balcão, recebeu a fatia de bolo de imediato e assistiu depois à empregada a ir entregar os batidos e as bolas de Berlim à mesa de Keith e Laila.

Keith e Laila estavam a conversar animadamente e já e tinham rido bastante um com o outro.

"A tua vida era divertida nessa escola." disse Laila.

"Sim, os professores eram engraçados e o pessoal era animado, mas enfim, o meu pai teve uma melhor proposta de trabalho e a minha avó vive aqui na cidade, portanto viemos para cá morar." disse Keith.

"Compreendo, apesar de não saber exactamente o que sentes, porque nunca mudei de casa e tive de ir viver para um lugar onde não conhecia quase ninguém."

Quando Laila ia beber do seu batido, viu algo a boiar nele e olhou com mais atenção para o batido.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou ela. "O meu batido tem aqui uma coisa a boiar..."

"Uma coisa a boiar?" perguntou Keith, olhando para o batido de Laila. "Realmente, está aí alguma coisa. É o quê, um guardanapo? Um pedaço de papel amarrotado?"

"Olha, o teu também tem."

Keith olhou para o seu batido e também tinha algo a boiar no líquido cor-de-rosa. De imediato, Keith chamou a empregada, falando com ela e explicando-lhe a situação. Do seu lugar, Summer sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto ia comendo a sua fatia de bolo. Estava tão absorvida a olhar para Laila e Keith que não reparou que Zachary tinha entrado na pastelaria. Ele aproximou-se dela ao vê-la.

"Olá Summer, tudo bem?" perguntou ele. "Como é que está a tua irmã? Nós zangámo-nos, quer dizer, ela zangou-se comigo mas espero que isso já tenha passado."

"Ah... ela está muito bem." respondeu Summer, rapidamente. "Hum, mesmo bem."

Summer ficara surpreendida e sendo que não queria ser vista por ninguém, Zachary apanhá-la ali não tinha sido nada bom. Ela levantou-se de imediato e agarrou-lhe o braço, antes que ele percebesse que Laila também estava na pastelaria, já que ele ainda não a tinha visto.

"Anda, vamos dar uma volta juntos." disse ela.

"Juntos? Para quê?"

"Para falarmos da Laila ou das tuas colecções malucas, que dizer, colecções interessantes."

Zachary ficou rapidamente animado. Summer deixou umas moedas em cima da mesa, para pagar a sua fatia de bolo e arrastou Zachary para fora da pastelaria. Agora não podia continuar com o seu plano, pois se Zachary fosse ter com Laila e dissesse que ela, Summer, estivera ali, Laila ia logo perceber quem tinha sido responsável pelos guardanapos no batido.

A empregada da pastelaria pediu muitas desculpas, não percebendo o que se tinha passado e trouxe-lhes dois novos batidos. Eles olharam para os novos batidos e ao perceberem que não havia nada de estranho neles, beberam-nos.

Enquanto eles estavam na pastelaria, o céu foi escurecendo. Apesar de ser Verão, não queria dizer que não chovesse. Antes de Laila e Keith saírem da pastelaria, começou a chover bastante. Keith fez questão de pagar a conta e depois os dois ficaram à porta, à espera.

"Esperemos que pare em breve ou pelo menos que chova menos, senão molhamo-nos bastante." disse Laila.

"Pois é. Não parecia que ia chover, mas afinal foi o que aconteceu. Se soubéssemos, teríamos trazido um chapéu-de-chuva."

Alguns minutos depois, a chuva diminuiu de intensidade e os dois saíram a correr da pastelaria, em direcção a casa. Apesar de já não estar a chover tanto, mesmo assim estavam a molhar-se. Laila ia a correr à frente e quando ia a atravessar uma rua, não viu que um carro ia a passar e quase foi atropelada. Keith puxou-a para trás enquanto o carro parava mesmo no lugar onde Laila estivera um segundo antes.

O condutor do carro saiu de lá e resmungou com Laila, dizendo que ela não via por onde ia e tinha atravessado a correr. Depois voltou a entrar no carro e arrancou. Laila e Keith estavam agora lado a lado no passeio.

"Tu estás bem, Laila?" perguntou Keith.

"Estou, mas foi por pouco. Devia ter olhado para ver se vinha alguém." disse Laila. "Mas tu salvaste-me. Se não me tivesses puxado para trás, agora estaria ferida."

"Não foi nada." disse Keith. "Fico aliviado por não te teres magoado."

Os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro, enquanto a chuva continuava a cair. Laila aproximou-se mais de Keith e depois beijou-o. Ele não hesitou e agarrou-a pela cintura. Ficaram a beijar-se durante vário segundos, enquanto se iam molhando e à sua volta as pessoas caminhavam com chapéus-de-chuva ou, como eles tinham feito antes, a correrem de um lado para o outro, para não se molharem.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Summer tinha sido praticamente arrastada para dentro de uma loja de roupa quando começara a chover. Não gostava da companhia de Zachary e já tivera de o aturar para o afastar da pastelaria, antes que fosse descoberta, quanto mais ter de o aturar numa loja de roupa, enquanto chovia bastante lá fora.

Zachary, por seu lado, ficara entusiasmado ao ver umas peúgas azuis com desenhos de vampiros. Mostrou-as a Summer.

"Não são bonitas? Se calhar vou comprar este par para mim e um igual para a Laila. Ela de certeza que vai adorar. Bonitas e aquecem bem os pés." disse Zachary, sorrindo.

Summer fez um comentário pouco próprio, a que Zachary nem prestou atenção. Ele acabou por comprar um par de meias para si e outro para Laila. Quando a chuva diminuiu de intensidade, os dois saíram da loja.

"Agora tenho de ir." disse Summer. "Lembrei-me que tenho uma marcação... na manicura. Mas foi mesmo muito interessante falar contigo."

"Ah, entrega por favor as peúgas à Laila, sim?"

Summer aceitou o saco que Zachary lhe deu com as peúgas e depois afastou-se rapidamente. Dois quarteirões depois, deitou o saco no lixo.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

"Adorei este encontro." disse Laila, olhando para Keith, já à porta de casa. A chuva tinha finalmente parado e ela e Keith estavam encharcados, mas felizes.

"Eu também gostei muito. Então vemo-nos depois."

Keith hesitou um pouco, mas depois aproximou-se de Laila e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, afastando-se de seguida. Laila sorriu e tirou as chaves da sua mala. Destrancou a porta da rua e entrou, fechando-a de seguida. Jane apareceu logo depois e viu a irmã toda molhada.

"Laila! Tu estás toda molhada." disse ela. "Estava preocupada. Começou a chover imenso e tu não tinhas voltado, mas também não queria ligar-te e poder estragar o teu encontro. E a Summer foi não sei onde e ainda não voltou."

"Está tudo bem, Jane." disse Laila, sorrindo imenso. "Mesmo tudo bem."

E com isto, começou a subir as escadas até ao primeiro andar. Jane abanou a cabeça.

"_Está toda molhada, mas a sorrir como uma tontinha." pensou ela. "Enfim, o encontro deve ter-lhe corrido bem. Agora sempre gostava de saber onde é que a Summer se meteu."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Quando Summer chegou a casa, estava também bastante molhada, além de irritada. Subiu as escadas e foi até à casa de banho secar-se e depois foi até ao seu quarto e mudou de roupa. Quando de lá saiu, ouviu o barulho de vozes vindas do quarto de Laila e aproximou-se. A porta estava encostada e Summer pôs-se à escuta.

"Ora muito bem, beijaram-se e tudo. E ele salvou-te." disse Jane.

Jane e Laila estavam sentadas em cima da cama de Laila, que tomara um duche rápido e mudara de roupa. Jane tinha surgido depois no quarto da irmã e as duas tinham começado a conversar.

"Isso quer dizer que vocês agora estão a namorar?" perguntou Jane.

"Não, não quer dizer nada disso. Só nos beijámos... várias vezes, mas não quer dizer que tenhamos um compromisso um com o outro. Estamos só a conhecer-nos."

"E olha que estão a conhecer-se bastante depressa, se já no primeiro encontro ele te salva de seres atropelada e se põem aos beijos."

As duas irmãs começaram a rir-se, enquanto Summer cerrava os punhos, furiosa. Voltou ao seu quarto e fechou a porta com estrondo.

"_Bolas! Bolas! Quer dizer, não só me molhei, tive de aturar aquele chato do Zachary, como ainda o meu plano saiu todo ao contrário e agora a Laila está toda contente porque ela e o Keith se beijaram." pensou Summer. "Ok, chega de planos parvos. Tenho de passar à acção em grande e acabar com a felicidade da Laila rapidamente."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, o tempo não podia estar mais diferente do dia anterior. O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e estava bastante calor. Jane levantou-se cedo e tomou o pequeno-almoço, enquanto Laila tomava um duche e Summer ainda dormia profundamente.

Depois de ter tomado o pequeno-almoço, Jane pegou na lista de supermercado que fizera no dia anterior e indicou a Laila que iria ao supermercado para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam lá em casa. De seguida, Jane saiu de casa.

Praticamente logo após passar o portão da sua casa para a rua, ouviu um barulho de um motor. Uma mota atravessou a rua a alta velocidade e depois travou. O condutor parou a mota ao lado do passeio com perícia. Jane ficou a olhar para aquilo, surpreendida.

Ela não sabia conduzir uma mota, mas mesmo assim achava fascinante como o condutor parara a mota e estacionara tão rapidamente, quando ela própria achava aquilo uma manobra perigosa. O condutor estacionara a mota mesmo em frente à casa de Keith e da família.

Jane olhou para ele, avaliando-o. Trazia roupas negras, um blusão de cabedal e quando tirou o capacete, Jane pôde ver que o homem teria cerca de vinte e três ou vinte e quatro anos, cabelo loiro e curto e dois brincos na orelha direita.

Levando o capacete consigo, o homem caminhou para o portão da casa de Keith, abriu-o e passou por ele. Jane caminhou na direcção da casa e viu a tempo que tinham aberto a porta para o homem entrar.

"_Quem será aquele?" perguntou-se ela. "Parece ser uma pessoa cheia de estilo, se bem que aquele blusão, com este calor todo, não deve ser muito confortável."_

Jane ficou alguns segundos a pensar que o homem da mota era atraente e depois lembrou-se do seu último namorado, que ela também achara bastante giro, mas dera no que dera.

"_É melhor mas é eu deixar estes pensamentos de lado." pensou ela. "Acho bem que a Laila se interesse pelo Keith e não deixou de acreditar no amor... mas quando nos magoam, demora a recuperar e eu ainda não estou recuperada do que aconteceu. Já tenho envelopes a aparecerem-me no cacifo sem saber quem os envia. Não preciso de mais problemas."_

De seguida, Jane respirou fundo e começou a caminhar até ao supermercado, que não ficava muito longe e indo a pé sempre poupava no combustível, o que era melhor para o meio ambiente.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Dentro da casa de Keith, ele estava à mesa quando a sua mãe entrou na cozinha, acompanhada de Gray, o irmão mais velho de Keith, que Jane acabara de ver chegar de mota e entrar na casa. Gray puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

"Como ainda não tomaste o pequeno-almoço, vou fazer-to para comeres. Tens de te alimentar bem. Eu e o Keith íamos comer agora e o teu pai já saiu cedo para ir trabalhar." disse Shandra.

Shandra começou a fazer o pequeno-almoço para Gray, enquanto Keith se servia de uma torrada que já estava feita e a barrava com manteiga. Olhou para o irmão.

"Então, o que é que tens andado a fazer?" perguntou Keith.

"O costume." respondeu Gray, despreocupado, encolhendo os ombros.

"E isso quer dizer o quê? Tu não fazes nada da tua vida, portanto, quer dizer que continuas a não fazer nada, não é? Até estou impressionado por estares aqui tão cedo. Não costumas levantar-te só lá para o meio-dia?"

"Tu não te armes em esperto." disse Gray, com um olhar zangado, encarando o irmão. "Não tens nada a ver com a minha vida."

"Meninos, por favor, não comecem a discutir." pediu Shandra, colocando dois ovos numa frigideira, juntamente com bacon.

Gray e Keith ficaram calados, olhando um para o outro. Nunca se tinham dado muito bem. Quando Gray tinha dezoito anos, estava numa fase de revolta e fugira de casa. Os pais tinham-no procurado durante dias, até que a policia o encontrara, juntamente com um bando de mendigos.

Gray não melhorou de comportamento e acabou por dizer que queria ir viver com a avó materna. Os pais não gostaram muito da ideia, mas acabaram por ceder e a partir daí, Gray mudou-se para Springville, onde estava longe dos pais.

Ficou mais calmo em comportamento, mas reprovou três anos seguidos no décimo segundo ano e depois de terminar o décimo segundo ano, não quis ir trabalhar, nem continuar a estudar. E os pais, para não o contrariarem, com medo que voltasse a fazer algum disparate, tinham-no deixado estar como estava.

Agora a família mudara-se para Springville também. Keith não aprovava o comportamento do irmão, sendo que não tinha objectivos na vida, nem se esforçava para nada. E os pais consentiam que ele continuasse a viver daquela maneira, para não o contrariarem.

"_Quer dizer, nem sequer nos veio ajudar na mudança e agora aparece aqui para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Provavelmente vai pedir dinheiro aos nossos pais e claro, eles vão dar-lhe." pensou Keith, aborrecido. "Que raiva que isto me dá! O Gray não faz nada da vida, é estúpido, arrogante e dão-lhe tudo de mão beijada. Já fugiu de casa, já foi preso e não me admiro que se meta com substâncias ilegais."_

Depois de ter tomado o pequeno-almoço, Keith levantou-se da mesa.

"Vou dar uma volta. Penso que não demoro" disse ele, saindo de seguida da cozinha.

Shandra serviu os ovos e bacon a Gray e depois sentou-se, ficando os dois a tomarem o pequeno-almoço.

"Então filho, o que é que andas a fazer da tua vida?" perguntou Shandra.

"Eu ando à procura de emprego, mas isto está difícil. Qualquer dia hei-de conseguir." respondeu Gray.

Na verdade, Gray não andava à procura de emprego e os pais sabiam-no, mas preferiam ignorar que o filho lhes mentia e viverem na ilusão.

"Mãe, eu tenho andado com falta de dinheiro, porque o combustível para a mota está caro. Preciso mesmo de dinheiro."

Em pouco tempo, Gray tinha conseguido que a mãe lhe desse dinheiro. Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço, ele despediu-se da mãe, dizendo que tinha de ir. Depois saiu da cozinha e enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, avistou uma peça decorativa em cima de uma mesa. Era uma pequena estatueta com detalhes em prata. Não hesitou e meteu-a no bolso. Podia vendê-la por um bom preço.

Depois, Gray saiu de casa. Ao sair porta fora, Keith estava parado ao pé do portão, de braços cruzados. Gray aproximou-se dele.

"Não ias dar uma volta?" perguntou Gray.

"Foi apenas uma desculpa. Estava à tua espera." disse Keith. "Então conseguiste sacar dinheiro à mãe, não foi? De certeza que foi isso que vieste cá fazer, pedir dinheiro."

Gray não respondeu, mas fez um sorriso matreiro, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo, o que irritou Keith ainda mais.

"Olha, não voltes a vir aqui pedir dinheiro, ouviste? Os pais não são nenhum banco para andares sempre a pedir dinheiro. Que tal, já que tens vinte e três anos, pores-te a trabalhar como qualquer pessoa normal?"

"Trabalhar? Para quê? Se tenho tudo o que quero sem fazer nada, porque é que eu haveria de me dar ao trabalho? Maninho, se tu queres um dia trabalhar, problema teu, mas eu não quero."

Gray passou por Keith e pelo portão, dirigiu-se à sua mota e depois partiu. Keith suspirou.

"_Um dia ele ainda vai ter o que merece." pensou ele. "É meu irmão, mas não é por isso que tenho de concordar com as acções dele."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Mais tarde, bateram à porta da casa da família Davis. Laila, que estava na sala, foi abrir a porta e deparou-se com Ryan do outro lado. Ficou surpreendida por o ver ali. Ele não parecia muito feliz naquele dia.

"Olá Laila. Desculpa vir incomodar-te, mas queria falar contigo. Soube a tua morada pelo um amigo meu, que conhece o Zachary e portanto disse-me onde tu moravas." disse Ryan. "Queria falar-te da Brooke, pode ser?"

"Sim, claro. Entra."

Laila deixou Ryan entrar e depois os dois foram para a sala. Sentaram-se nos sofás e Laila olhou atentamente para Ryan.

"O que é que se passou? O vosso encontro correu mal? Acabei por não voltar a falar com a Brooke."

"O encontro correu pessimamente, ao que parece. Quer dizer, eu estava a gostar bastante de estar com a Brooke, mas chegou a uma altura que ela disse que estava farta de me ouvir e foi-se embora. Estava a chover e tudo, mas ela não quis esperar comigo que parasse e foi embora." disse Ryan. "Eu não percebo porque é que ela fez isso e ela não me atende o telefone, nem responde às minhas mensagens."

Laila suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Tinha pena de Ryan. Apesar de até certo ponto tanto Ryan e Zachary terem comportamentos semelhantes, andando atrás das jovens de quem gostavam, Laila achava Ryan uma pessoa muito mais interessante e que era perfeito para Brooke… se mudasse um pouco.

"Ryan, olha, vou ser muito sincera contigo. A Brooke não gosta muito de ti, é essa a verdade." disse Laila.

Ryan não disse nada durante uns segundos, suspirando, triste com a situação.

"Mas eu faço tudo para a agradar. Eu dei-lhe presentes, quando saímos fiz tudo o que ela quis, elogiei-a, falei com ela sobre tudo o que ela gostava…"

"O problema é que te estás a esforçar demasiado. Ouve, as raparigas gostavam de presentes, gostam que os rapazes sejam atenciosos e que as elogiem, mas tudo tem o seu limite. Tu estás a sufocar a Brooke com os teus avanços." disse Laila.

"Então o que é que hei-de fazer?"

"Acho que tens de ser menos insistente agora. Aliás, mostra-te pouco interessado nela, como se o encontro não tivesse significado nada. E pára de a elogiares sempre. A Brooke não quer que estejam sempre a falar dela. Experimenta falar de ti, experimenta convidá-la para algo que tu queiras fazer e experimenta não fazeres tudo o que ela quer. Tens de ser confiante e impor-te mais, é o que estou a dizer." disse Laila. "Eu gosto de rapazes simpáticos e tudo o mais, mas a Brooke gosta mais de alguém que a arrebate. Tenta ser… hum, mais rebelde, digamos."

"Mais rebelde? Sim, estou a perceber. E mostrar-me menos interessado? Como nos filmes, quando o rapaz se mostra desinteressado e depois a rapariga então começa a sentir a falta do interesse dele e começa a ser ela a ir ter com ele? Hum… talvez tenhas razão, Laila. Vou fazer o que sugeres."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Depois de sair da casa de Laila, Ryan foi de imediato até à casa de Brooke. Brooke vivia numa vivenda pintada de amarelo, com portadas azuis. Depois de esperar um pouco, foi a própria Brooke que veio abrir a porta e não pareceu muito satisfeita por ver Ryan ali.

"Tenho dois bilhetes para um filme de terror que vai dar no cinema. Tinha pensado em ir com o meu irmão, mas quero que vás comigo." disse Ryan.

"Olha Ryan, eu tenho muito que fazer e…"

"E podes deixar isso para depois, porque eu quero que venhas comigo." disse Ryan, de maneira determinada. "Não aceito um não como resposta. O nosso encontro correu mal ontem, paciência. Hoje é um novo dia e quero levar-te ao cinema."

Brooke tentou argumentar, mas Ryan não lhe deu hipótese. Pouco depois, estavam a sair da casa de Brooke e dirigiram-se ao cinema. Quando se sentaram na sala de cinema, ainda antes do filme começar, estando apenas nas apresentações de outros filmes, Ryan meteu conversa com outra rapariga e Brooke pareceu algo incomodada.

Depois do filme ter terminado, Ryan e Brooke saíram para a rua.

"Queres que te leve a casa?" perguntou Ryan. "Se fizeres muita questão, levo-te, mas também tenho muita coisa para fazer. Afinal, não é como se o meu mundo girasse à tua volta."

Brooke olhou-o com estranheza. Ryan nunca lhe falara daquela maneira.

"Não preciso que me levas a casa, mas…"

"Olha Brooke, ontem deixaste-me para trás e foste embora, saindo do nosso encontro, mas devo dizer-te que fiquei aborrecido com isso. Agora vou conhecer outras raparigas e se quiseres alguma coisa comigo, tudo bem, se não paciência."

Antes que Brooke pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ryan aproximou-se mais e beijou-a. Brooke foi apanhada de surpresa, mas logo de seguida Ryan estava a afastar-se.

"Tenho de ir. Até qualquer dia." disse ele, afastando-se.

Ryan contornou uma esquina e Brooke deixou de o ver. Levou a mão aos lábios.

"_Mas o que raio se passou com ele?" pensou ela. "Não aceitou um não e tive de vir com ele ao cinema, se bem que o filme era óptimo e ele sabe que eu gosto de filmes de terror… mas pôs-se a falar com outra rapariga, agora diz que vai conhecer outras e depois beija-me… pronto, problema dele. Ainda bem que assim me vai deixar em paz. Não quero nada com ele."_

Brooke começou a caminhar na direcção oposta por onde Ryan fora. Ele espreitou da esquina e viu-a. Respirou fundo.

"_Ok, rebelde, determinado, a parecer desinteressado. Espero bem que o que a Laila me aconselhou dê mesmo resultado, senão ainda perco a Brooke de uma vez por todas." pensou Ryan._

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

À tarde, Summer aperaltou-se, colocando uns brincos vistosos, uma das melhores saias que tinha e penteando o cabelo com todo o cuidado. Iria avançar com o seu plano para seduzir Keith e assim arrasar com a felicidade de Laila.

Laila andara animada durante a manhã e um post no seu blogue, apesar de não ser completamente específico e não referir o nome de Keith, transmitia a sua felicidade, o que deixara Summer bastante aborrecida.

Pouco depois, Summer saiu de casa e caminhou até à casa do lado. Passou pelo portão de entrada sem tocar à campainha e quando chegou à porta da casa bateu à porta. Alguns segundos depois, a porta abriu-se, revelando Keith.

"Olá Keith, vim ver-te." disse Summer, falando rapidamente. Sem esperar que a convidassem a entrar, Summer avançou e quase empurrou Keith para o lado para entrar na casa.

"Hum... olá Summer."

"Ainda bem que te lembras do meu nome." disse Summer. "Podes fechar a porta ou vais ficar aí especado?"

Keith fechou a porta e encarou Summer. Não estava a gostar muito da sua atitude.

"Pelo que sei, tens passado algum tempo com a minha irmã Laila. Talvez até andem a falar mal de mim, visto que a Laila tem uns ciúmes terríveis de mim, por eu ser mais bonita, inteligente e ter mais estilo, entre outras coisas." disse ela. "Mas isso agora também não importa porque não quero falar da Laila. Vim aqui para te ver como já tinha dito."

"Bom, já viste, portanto, mais alguma coisa?"

Summer avançou para Keith e antes que ele conseguisse reagir, ela passou os braços à volta do pescoço dele e depois beijou-o. Keith arregalou os olhos e tentou afastar-se de Summer, mas visto ela ter os braços à volta do seu pescoço, apenas o conseguiu alguns segundos depois.

"Estás doida? Para que é que foi isto?" perguntou Keith.

"Ora, somos jovens e descomprometidos, além de que és bonito e apeteceu-me vir ver-te e beijar-te." respondeu Summer. "Acho que somos perfeitos um para o outro."

"Pois eu acho que não. Não quero nada contigo, ok?"

"Porquê? Não me digas que estás realmente interessado na minha irmã? A Laila não me chega aos calcanhares."

"Isso é o que tu dizes, mas não quero pôr-me a discutir contigo. Não fazes o meu género, portanto, vai-te embora se fazes favor."

Keith lançou a Summer um olhar penetrante. Ela hesitou, mas depois virou costas, abriu a porta e saiu da casa. Regressou a casa, furiosa e bateu com a porta, subindo de seguida as escadas até ao seu quarto.

"_Raios!" pensou Summer, ao entrar no seu quarto. "Quer dizer, como é que ele se atreve a mandar-me embora? Porque é que não me quis e prefere aquela estúpida da Laila? Isto não fica assim!"_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Mais tarde, Keith foi bater à porta da casa da família de Laila e foi a própria que foi abrir a porta. Sorriu bastante ao ver Keith.

"Olá. Estava a pensar ir ver-te, mas estava a terminar de arrumar umas coisas na sala e pensei ir ver-te depois." disse Laila.

"Fico contente por me quereres ir ver. Apesar de também te querer ver a ti, vim aqui com outro propósito. Temos de falar." disse ele. "Já agora, a Summer não está por aí?"

"Acho que está no quarto. Não sai de lá há algum tempo."

"Óptimo. Então, podemos conversar?"

Laila acenou afirmativamente e deixou Keith entrar na sua casa. Depois, levou-o até à sala e os dois sentaram-se num dos sofás. Keith respirou fundo.

"A tua irmã Summer hoje foi ver-me à minha casa." disse ele. "E além de me ir ver, falou mal de ti, elogiou-se a ela própria e beijou-me."

Laila ficou a olhar para Keith por alguns segundos, sem reacção. Depois abanou a cabeça.

"Ah... beijou-te... não sabia que..."

"Não existe nada entre mim e a tua irmã, obviamente. Se queres saber a verdade, não gosto nada da maneira de ser dela e mandei-a embora." disse Keith. "Olha, neste momento estou apenas interessado em conhecer e estar com uma pessoa. E essa pessoa está bem à minha frente."

Laila não conseguiu evitar sorrir e de seguida aproximou-se mais de Keith e os dois beijaram-se. Por essa altura, Summer estava a descer as escadas, depois de ter ouvido a porta da rua fechar-se. Quando chegou ao corredor depois das escadas, acabou por se dirigir à sala e viu Laila e Keith aos beijos.

"Mas o que raio é isto?" perguntou Summer, bastante alto.

Laila e Keith separaram-se, quebrando o beijo e olharam para Summer.

"O que foi? Não posso beijá-lo?" perguntou Laila, levantando-se e encarando a irmã. "Já soube que foste a casa do Keith e o beijaste, mas ele não está interessado em ti."

"Isto é tudo culpa tua, Laila! Tu deste-lhe a volta, obviamente. Só assim é que ele iria interessar-se por uma falsa e cabra como tu!"

Keith levantou-se de seguida do sofá, enquanto Laila arregalava os olhos.

"Vê lá como falas comigo!" exclamou ela.

"Falo como quiser. Não é mentira nenhuma. Estúpida! És uma cabra do pior e estás sempre no meu caminho!" exclamou Summer.

No momento seguinte, Laila avançou para a irmã e logo depois deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara, com toda a força.

**Continua…**


	4. História de uma Vida

**Capítulo 4: História de uma Vida**

"Falo como quiser. Não é mentira nenhuma. Estúpida! És uma cabra do pior e estás sempre no meu caminho!" exclamou Summer.

No momento seguinte, Laila avançou para a irmã e logo depois deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara, com toda a força. Summer arquejou e arregalou os olhos.

"Tu bateste-me!" exclamou ela.

"E já te devia ter batido antes, ouviste? Estou farta dos teus ciúmes e acusações e faltas de respeito. Eu sou tua irmã e ainda por cima mais velha, portanto, exijo que me respeites!" exclamou Laila.

Apesar de normalmente ser calma, Laila chegara ao seu limite. Summer arranjava sempre maneira de implicar com ela, por tudo e por nada, mas desta vez tinha ido longe demais. Summer cerrou os dentes e logo depois atirou-se à irmã, tentando bater-lhe.

Laila desviou-se, mas Summer investiu novamente e conseguiu agarrar os cabelos da irmã com uma mão. Laila gritou de dor e depois agarrou ela os cabelos de Summer. As duas começaram a puxar os cabelos uma à outra e Summer começou a gritar, enquanto Keith tentava separá-las.

"Parem com isso! Parem!" exclamou ele.

Jane, que estava no seu quarto, saiu de lá disparada ao ouvir todo aquele barulho. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e percebeu que o barulho vinha da sala. Ao entrar lá, encontrou as duas irmãs ainda agarradas uma à outra e juntou-se a Keith para as separar. A muito custo, Jane agarrou em Summer e puxou-a para longe de Laila.

"Mas o que raio se passa aqui?" perguntou Jane.

"Larga-me! Eu vou partir-lhe a cara toda!" exclamou Summer.

Keith tinha agarrado Laila, que apesar de estar furiosa, não fizera nova tentativa para tentar agredir a irmã.

"A Summer faltou-me ao respeito mais uma vez e dei-lhe um estalo." admitiu Laila. "E ela virou-se a mim e começámos a lutar, foi isso."

Jane suspirou, abanando a cabeça e continuando a segurar firmemente Summer.

"Ok, acabou. Quando os pais ligarem, vou contar-lhes o que aconteceu." disse Jane, olhando primeiro para Summer e depois para Laila. "Isto não pode continuar assim e eles têm de saber o que se está a passar."

"Mas isso vai estragar-lhes a viagem. Vão ficar aborrecidos e preocupados." disse Laila.

"Paciência, Laila. Tenho de os informar, porque eu estou responsável por vocês as duas, portanto não vou ignorar mais o vosso comportamento." disse Jane. "Principalmente o teu, Summer, que estás cada vez pior."

Com um safanão, Summer livrou-se de Jane e encarou a irmã mais velha.

"Eu estou cada vez pior? Agora também estás do lado da Laila? Claro, ela dá-te sempre a volta!"

Logo depois, Summer abandonou a sala com passadas largas.

"Laila, tu estás bem?" perguntou Keith.

"Sim, estou, não é preciso estares preocupado." disse ela. "Mas tenho de sair daqui. Estou muito stressada e acho que vou dar uma volta para desanuviar."

"Posso ir contigo?"

Laila acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, ela e Keith saíram da casa, enquanto Jane se sentava no sofá da sala, pensativa.

"_A Summer está sempre a provocar a Laila e mais dia menos dia, isto ia acontecer." pensou Jane. "Todos tentamos ter paciência com a Summer e de alguma maneira desculpar o seu comportamento, mas não pode ser. Temos de tomar uma atitude. A Laila não pode estar sempre a ser assim atacada."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Laila e Keith caminharam pelas ruas da cidade e acabaram por se dirigir ao parque. Tentaram falar de coisas insignificantes, para não tocarem logo no assunto do que se passara com Summer ou de mais um beijo que tinham dado.

Já no parque, depois de terem passado pelo lago e visto que estava um dia muito agradável, decidiram sentar-se num dos muitos bancos pintados de verde que haviam pelo parque. Depois de alguns segundos, Laila falou.

"Desculpa teres tido de assistir aquela cena deprimente entre mim e a Summer." disse Laila. "Não queria que aquilo acontecesse, a sério, mais foi no calor do momento."

"A Summer é sempre assim tão má para ti?"

"O que ouviste foi apenas uma pequena parte. Muito pequena." disse Laila. "Desde há muito tempo que a Summer começou a implicar comigo. Parece que é mesmo porque somos chegadas em idade. Temos apenas um ano e pouco de diferença. Ela tem uns ciúmes terríveis de mim e não percebo porquê. Tem a necessidade de estar sempre a mostrar que é melhor que eu, mesmo em situações em que não é verdade."

"Pois, quando ela veio falar comigo fartou-se de se elogiar a si própria. Normalmente isso é porque alguém é muito vaidoso ou até tem uma auto-estima baixa e está a tentar convencer-se a si próprio do que diz." disse Keith.

Laila ficou pensativa durante uns segundos.

"Não sei se a Summer tem baixa auto-estima ou não mas ela faz de tudo para me deitar abaixo ou birras sobre algo sobre mim." disse Laila. "Se fico doente e a minha mãe passa mais tempo comigo, queixa-se que só querem saber de mim e não lhe ligam a ela. Uma vez, na escola, como eu tinha sido escolhida para participar numa peça de teatro e ela não, a Summer ligou para o conselho directivo, apesar de não ter dado o nome dela e disse-lhes que eu andava metida com o professor de teatro."

"O quê? Não pode ser..."

"Pode sim. Os meus pais foram chamados à escola, foi uma grande confusão e obviamente que perdi o papel e o professor ainda foi afastado da escola por algum tempo, mesmo não havendo provas nenhumas sobre aquela acusação." explicou Laila. "Claro que eu nunca me meti com nenhum professor. A Summer fez aquilo porque ficou furiosa por eu ter sido escolhida para a peça. Sempre gostei de representar e a Summer acha que é melhor que toda a gente, portanto, achou que era injusto eu ter ficado com o papel e acusou-me de ter feito algo para manipular o professor de teatro."

"E como é que sabes que foi mesmo a Summer a ligar para escola?"

"Soube-o meses mais tarde, quando ela, numa das nossas discussões, acabou por deixar escapar que tinha sido ela. Claro que eu contei aos meus pais, mas depois a Summer negou tudo." disse Laila. "E assim, escapou-se de um castigo."

Keith ficou a olhar para Laila, sem saber o que dizer. Summer era muito pior do que pensara à partida.

"Eu tentei esquecer o assunto, as outras acusações sem sentido que ela fez e crises de ciúmes também, mas chega-se a um ponto em que não dá mais." disse Laila. "Mas não quero falar mais disto e não tens de estar a levar com os meus problemas. Afinal, não nos conhecemos assim há tanto tempo e já ficaste envolvido nesta confusão toda."

"A culpa desta confusão é da tua irmã." disse Keith. "Mas sabes, não és a única que tem problemas com irmãos. Eu também tenho um irmão, mas no meu caso é mais velho."

"Ai sim? Não sabia. Ainda não me tinhas falado dele."

"Eu e o meu irmão temos uma relação complicada. Ele não vive connosco lá em casa, vive com a minha avó. E não faz nada na vida. Quando era mais novo, fugiu de casa."

Keith explicou a Laila as circunstâncias que tinham feito Gray ir viver com a avó e como ele era na actualidade.

"Portanto, ele não faz nada da vida, os meus pais não fazem nada para o motivar, nem se impõem e o Gray tem simplesmente um mau carácter." disse Keith. "Não tem escrúpulos de não fazer nada e andar sempre a mentir aos pais e a pedir-lhes dinheiro. Eu não caio nas mentiras dele, mas os meus pais não me ouvem."

"É uma situação complicada." disse Laila. "Mas pode ser que ele mude."

"Duvido." disse Keith. "Quer dizer, porque é que o haveria de fazer? Não tem de fazer nada e tem dinheiro quando quer, tem casa, comida e roupa lavada e liberdade para fazer tudo o que bem lhe apetecer ou então não fazer mesmo nada de nada."

"Compreendo." disse Laila. "Mas não te zangues com isso. Mais vale ignorares a situação. Quem me dera que a Summer não me ligasse nenhuma, que eu faria o mesmo a ela e deixávamos de nos falar. Pensando bem, ainda estou a tempo de deixar de falar com ela."

Keith achou que deviam mudar mesmo de assunto e começaram a falar sobre outras coisas. Viram um casal de namorados passar, abraçados e a sorrirem um para o outro.

"Eles parecem felizes." disse Keith.

"Pois parecem." disse Laila. "O que achas de continuarmos a fazer o que estávamos a fazer quando a Summer nos interrompeu?"

Keith sorriu e logo depois os dois beijaram-se.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

À hora do jantar, Jane, Laila e Summer estavam sentadas à mesa, a jantar, em silêncio. Quando Laila voltara para casa, não voltara a falar com Summer e Summer também não lhe dirigira a palavra. Jane hesitou e depois acabou por decidir falar.

"Os pais ainda não ligaram, mas quando o fizerem, como eu disse, vou ter de lhes contar o que se passou." disse ela.

Summer e Laila trocaram um olhar, mas logo depois Summer desviou os olhos.

"Jane, tens mesmo de lhes contar agora? Eles estão a divertir-se na viagem e isto vai preocupá-los." disse Laila.

"Pois, não têm nada de saber o que aconteceu." disse Summer.

"Eu não disse que eles não tinham de saber o que aconteceu." disse Laila. "Não deves é contar-lhes agora, Jane. Contas-lhes quando eles voltarem de viagem."

"Ai sim? E se até lá ainda acontecerem mais cenas destas?" perguntou Jane. "Não posso deixar isto passar em branco com a possibilidade de vir a acontecer novamente e..."

"Eu irei comportar-me e controlar-me." disse Laila. "Agora depende da Summer."

As duas irmãs mais velhas olharam para Summer. Summer acabou por encolher os ombros.

"Pronto, eu não faço mais nada." disse ela. "Podes estar descansa, Jane."

Jane hesitou, mas depois acabou por acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Vou confiar em vocês, portanto não me desapontem." disse ela. "Isto não quer dizer que eu tenha esquecido o que aconteceu. Vou contar aos pais, mas quando eles vierem de férias, para não os aborrecer agora."

A partir daí, o ambiente ficou ligeiramente mais leve, apesar de Laila e Summer não se falarem. Laila decidiu avançar com a ideia de ignorar a irmã por completo.

"O Keith convidou-me para ir à praia amanhã." disse Laila. "E disse-me para perguntar se querias vir connosco Jane?"

"Eu? Mas se calhar vou estar a atrapalhar-vos e devem querer estar sozinhos."

"Não, que ideia. Se quiséssemos estar sozinhos, nesta altura do ano, não íamos para a praia. Aquilo está cheio de gente, de certeza." disse Laila. "Então, vens connosco?"

Jane acabou por aceitar. Summer bufou porque obviamente que não iria ser convidada a ir também, se bem que também não queria ir. Levantou-se da mesa.

"Já terminei de comer."

Depois, saiu da sala e as duas irmãs entreolharam-se.

"Ela não ficou nada satisfeita por não a teres convidado." disse Jane.

"Não quero discutir mais com a Summer, mas também não vou fingir que nada aconteceu. A partir de agora, vou ignorá-la e não a ia levar connosco para a praia. Ela que fique aqui e pense no que anda a fazer."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Mais tarde, já no seu quarto e depois de ter actualizado o seu blogue, Laila decidiu ligar a Brooke para lhe contar as novidades. Brooke mostrou o seu desprezo por Summer e animação por estar tudo a correr bem entre Laila e Keith. Depois, Brooke falou a Laila do que Ryan fizera.

"E depois foi-se embora assim sem mais nem menos." disse Brooke. "Fico ali parada e um bocado atónita. Pelo menos até agora não me enviou mais mensagens nem nada assim."

Laila decidiu não contar à amiga que Ryan fora a sua casa pedir-lhe conselhos. Aparentemente, apressara-se a segui-los, mas de maneira algo brusca e fazendo tudo de uma vez.

"Mas o que é que achaste da atitude dele? Quer dizer, não de te deixar para trás depois de irem ao cinema, mas de te ter levado lá e te ter beijado?" perguntou Laila.

"Não sei bem… o filme era bom, o beijo não foi nada de especial porque nem tive tempo de corresponder, o que não quer dizer que o fizesse, mas sem corresponder a um beijo não o posso avaliar." disse Brooke. "Mas ele deixar-me assim… foi algo tão brusco e tudo o mais. Nunca tinha visto o Ryan a agir assim. Mas melhor, porque agora é que o vou ignorar mesmo de vez."

Laila mordeu o lábio e pouco depois a conversa entre as duas terminou. Laila pousou o telemóvel na sua secretária e suspirou.

"Espero que com os meus conselhos não tenham tornado tudo isto pior. Quer dizer, se a Brooke ficou a não gostar da atitude do Ryan, então isto foi um passo atrás." pensou Laila, preocupada. "Mas talvez ela mude de opinião sobre o Ryan, no futuro."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

No dia seguinte, Summer levantou-se cedo, ainda aborrecida por Laila ir com Keith e Jane para a praia e estarem todos felizes.

"_E eu sou posta de parte." pensou Summer, furiosa. "Tenho de fazer alguma coisa para estragar a diversão deles."_

Quando foi tomar o pequeno-almoço, ouviu Jane dizer que iriam à praia depois do almoço e teve uma ideia. Tomou o pequeno-almoço rapidamente, não dirigindo uma única palavra a Laila e depois subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar, certificando-se que as irmãs tinham ficado no andar inferior.

Entrou rapidamente no quarto de Laila e procurou uma pequena agenda de contactos que Laila tinha. Encontrou-a em cima da secretária e folheou-a. Ficou contente ao ver o número de telefone de Zachary ali escrito. Summer pegou numa caneta que estava na secretária e escreveu o número na sua mão. Logo depois, saiu do quarto de Laila e caminhou até ao seu.

"_Ainda bem que o Zachary, há uns tempos, fez questão de dar à Laila o seu número e eu sabia que ela o tinha apontado, apesar de nunca lhe ter ligado." pensou Summer. "Nem deu o número dela ao pobre Zachary. Isto agora vai dar muito jeito."_

Summer sentou-se na sua cama e pegou no telemóvel. Olhou para a sua outra mão e vendo o número que tinha lá escrito, colocou-o no telemóvel e carregou na tecla de chamar. Pouco depois, Zachary atendeu a chamada.

"Sim? Daqui fala Zachary."

"Olá Zachary, é a Summer, a irmã da Laila."

"Ah, que surpresa, Summer. Não esperava que me ligasses, aliás, nem sabia que tu tinhas o meu número de telemóvel, mas então porque é que me estás a ligar?"

"Para te fazer um convite. Aliás, é uma surpresa para a Laila. Ela hoje vai à praia e pensei que gostarias de ir com ela. Claro que não vão sozinhos, mas assim podias passar a tarde com a Laila. Não seria óptimo?"

"Claro que sim! Mas achas que ela me quer mesmo ver? Da última vez ficou muito chateada... se bem que se calhar como eu lhe dei aquele par de peúgas ela agora já não está chateada comigo."

"Hum, pois, o par de peúgas foi-se, Zachary. Aconteceu um pequeno acidente, mas isso agora também não interessa." disse Summer, que não ia revelar que na verdade mandara as peúgas para o lixo. "Tenho a certeza que a Laila vai ficar contente por te ver, portanto, vem cá ter a seguir à hora do almoço. Até logo."

Antes que Zachary pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Summer desligou a chamada e sorriu, satisfeita.

"Agora aquele tonto vai aí aparecer para ir com os outros à praia e vai ser engraçado." pensou Summer. "A Laila não vai ficar nada satisfeita e o Zachary com certeza que não vai deixar a Laila e o Keith andaram aos beijos. Isto vai estragar-lhes o dia de praia."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Jane decidira ir à escola de ténis da parte da manhã, para depois ir então à praia à tarde. Jogou três jogos singles e um de pares e ganhou três deles, perdendo um. Quando se ia retirar para os balneários, surgiu Nathan, que se aproximou dela, trazendo na mão um documento.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Jane.

Nathan estendeu-lho e Jane pegou no documento, lendo-o. Resumidamente, tratava-se de um comprovativo de doação de uma quantidade de dinheiro a diferentes instituições. Jane olhou para Nathan, não percebendo o que se passava.

"Querias uma prova de que eu não pensava só em mim. Aí a tens." disse ele. "Dos vários campeonatos que eu ganhei, uma parte dos prémios monetários foi para essas instituições."

"Eu… bom, estou surpreendida. São instituições de quê?"

"De apoio a crianças órfãs." respondeu Nathan. "Podes pensar que eu penso só em mim e sim, muitas vezes penso só. Sabes porquê? Eu sou órfão de pai e mãe. Morreram num acidente de viação, há muitos anos. Fui criado pelos meus avós. Na escola, as outras crianças eram cruéis e não só. Os professores tinham pena de mim, pensavam que um rapaz sem pais poderia não ter grande futuro. Fui mal tratado por não ter pais, sabes? E então, eu decidi mudar isso. Eu trabalhei imenso para me tornar bom nalguma coisa, para marcar a diferença, para ser alguém. E fi-lo no ténis. Hoje sou respeitado pelo meu talento e todas as pessoas que duvidaram de mim viram como estavam enganadas. Daí os donativos para estas instituições, para ajudarem crianças como eu, mas que tiveram ainda pior sorte e não têm familiares para cuidar delas, para que sejam alguém no futuro."

Nathan calou-se e respirou fundo. Jane ficou alguns segundos a processar a informação e a encaixar as peças. Nunca se dera ao trabalho de pesquisar nada sobre Nathan, apesar de haver com certeza muita informação na internet. Agora sabia mais coisas sobre ele. Primeiro, dera aqueles donativos a instituições e segundo agora sabia também o porquê de ele se mostrar mais egoísta e querer tanto ser o melhor.

"Percebo agora melhor a situação, Nathan." disse Jane. "E fico realmente contente por te preocupares com alguém para além de ti próprio. Lamento que tenhas perdido os teus pais, deve ter sido muito duro. Mas mesmo assim, isto não desculpa as tuas atitudes."

"O quê? Ouve, eu ajudo instituições e contei-te o que se passou comigo na minha infância e…"

"E não percebes que te tornaste nas pessoas que te criticavam e que achavam que não podias ter grande futuro? Tu desprezas as outras pessoas. Do pouco tempo que tenho estado aqui, se te vejo rebaixar os outros, menosprezá-los e não apoiar ninguém. Se te lembras como te sentiste na tua infância, lembra-te que o mesmo sentem as pessoas que tu criticas e mandas abaixo. Pessoas que talvez tenham o sonho de serem profissionais do ténis como tu e que precisam de incentivo e não que lhes digam como jogam mal. Precisam que lhes digam como jogar melhor, isso sim." disse Jane. "Portanto, mesmo que ajudes as crianças órfãs, se não mudares a tua atitude para com os outros, não és melhor do que as pessoas que te maltrataram. Porque agora, és tu que estás a maltratar os outros."

Jane virou costas e afastou-se, enquanto Nathan ficava de boca aberta. Depois, fechou-a lentamente, ficando pensativo.

"_Eu estou a fazer o mesmo que me faziam a mim? Mas eu apenas queria ser o melhor e quero continuar a ser o melhor… mas não pensei nos sentimentos dos outros. Será que eles se sentem realmente como eu me senti?" perguntou-se Nathan. "Passei de vitima a abusador? Só queria o melhor para mim…"_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Depois da hora do almoço, Jane decidiu conferir se tinham tudo o que era necessário levar para a praia.

"Toalhas de praia, protector solar, uma revista para ler, óculos de sol, o chapéu-de-sol já está no carro e..."

"E está tudo, Jane." disse Laila. "Não precisamos de mais nada."

"Não está nada tudo. A comida? Ah, claro, já fiz as sandes e já as pus num saco. E levo dinheiro para depois comprarmos uns gelados. Pronto, afinal talvez esteja tudo."

Pouco depois, a campainha da porta tocou e Laila foi abrir. Era Keith, que lhe sorriu. Trazia um saco de desporto consigo, para a toalha de praia e uma sandes que a mãe lhe tinha mandado.

Os três juntaram-se no hall de entrada e depois Summer acabou por vir ter com eles a pedido de Jane.

"Nós vamos indo. Se for preciso alguma coisa urgente, podes ligar-me para o telemóvel." disse Jane, olhando para a irmã mais nova.

"Está bem, eu sei." disse Summer, de braços cruzados.

Summer começava a ficar preocupada que Zachary não chegasse a tempo e o seu plano falhasse por completo, mas logo de seguida Zachary apareceu.

"Olá a todos!" gritou ele.

"Zachary? O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Laila.

"Ora, vim aqui para irmos todos para a praia." respondeu Zachary, que trazia a sua toalha de praia debaixo do braço. "A Summer ligou-me a dizer que iam para a praia e convidou-me."

Nesse momento, Laila, Keith e Jane encararam Summer, que sorriu inocentemente.

"Achei que ia ser muito mais divertido se fossem mais que três pessoas e como eu não vou, o Zachary ficou feliz em ir com vocês." disse Summer.

"Vamos então? Isto vai ser muito divertido!" exclamou Zachary.

Jane, Laila e Keith entreolharam-se. Keith acabou por encolher os ombros.

"Desculpa Zachary, mas quer dizer, isto foi ideia da Summer e não nossa." disse Laila.

Zachary ficou rapidamente sério e depois passou a ter uma expressão triste.

"Quer dizer que não querem que vá com vocês? Que desgosto... eu tão empolgado e afinal não querem a minha companhia..." disse ele. "Então... pronto, vou-me embora. A minha vida é uma desgraça. Acho que vou procurar uma ponte para me atirar de lá."

Todos arregalaram os olhos e Jane deu um passo em frente.

"Zachary, tenho a certeza que a Laila não se importa nada que vás connosco, pois não, Laila?"

Jane lançou um olhar significativo a Laila e a irmã acabou por ceder, não fosse Zachary cometer alguma loucura. Quando lhe disseram que podia ir com eles, Zachary sorriu intensamente mais uma vez.

"Então vamos!" exclamou ele.

Os quatro saíram de casa e Laila ainda lançou a Summer um olhar irritado, que indicava que mais tarde ainda iriam falar sobre aquilo, mesmo Laila querendo ignorar a irmã.

"_Espero que o Zachary estrague mesmo o dia de praia." pensou Summer, sorrindo. "Até tenho alguma pena de não estar lá para ver."_

Visto a praia ficar ainda a uma distância considerável, Jane levou o carro e no caminho Zachary não parou de falar das suas colecções, dando grande destaque à sua colecção de peúgas, que aumentava de dia para dia.

"E usas as peúgas também?" perguntou Keith.

"O quê? Não, nem pensar! Coitadas das minhas queridas peúgas. Não são para ser usadas, são apenas para serem admiradas." respondeu Zachary.

Alguns minutos depois, o grupo chegou à praia e demoraram algum tempo a conseguir arranjar lugar para estacionarem. Depois saíram do carro com as suas coisas. Keith agarrou no chapéu-de-sol vermelho que Jane lhe passou e Zachary foi à frente do grupo. Com uns calções de banho azuis com aviões amarelos, além dos seus grandes óculos e as borbulhas, chamava alguma atenção sobre si.

Quando o grupo pisou a areia, olharam à sua volta, tentando procurar um espaço vago, mas em pleno Agosto, era complicado. Em todo o lado se viam chapéus, toalhas de praia, até algumas tendas e pessoas deitadas, sentadas, a andar, a conversar, a ler uma revista ou a dormitar.

"Olhem, há um lugar ali mais à frente!" exclamou Laila, apontando.

O grupo viu um espaço suficientemente grande para eles onde Laila apontava e caminharam rapidamente até lá. Ficava perto da água e se quisessem poderiam refrescar-se rapidamente.

"Pronto, então ficamos aqui." disse Jane. "Agora temos de colocar o chapéu-de-sol no lugar."

Mas antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa, um casal idoso aproximou-se. A mulher tinha cabelo branco, era um pouco obesa e trazia vestido um fato de banho com flores estampadas, enquanto que o homem era careca, mais magro e vinha carregado de coisas. A senhora idosa empurrou Jane.

"Com licença que nós vamos ocupar este lugar!" exclamou a senhora.

"Desculpe mas nós chegámos aqui primeiro." disse Jane. "Portanto, o lugar é nosso."

"Uma ova! Eu já vinha a caminhar para aqui quando vocês apareceram, mas já não sou nova e demoro muito tempo a andar e o meu Cyril ainda anda mais devagar do que eu." disse a velhota. "Portanto, vá fora daqui!"

Jane, Laila, Keith e Zachary entreolharam-se. Keith parecia na disposição de ceder o lugar ao casal idoso, mas Jane não gostara da maneira como a velhota falara.

"Se você ainda falasse com bons modos, eu até podia ceder o lugar, mas assim não. Portanto, chegámos cá primeiro e o lugar é nosso." disse Jane, encarando a senhora idosa. "Vá procurar outro lugar para si e para o seu marido."

A velhota abanou a cabeça, empertigada e aborrecida. O marido abanou a cabeça também, parecendo cansado, provavelmente devido aos sacos, toalhas e ao chapéu que carregava.

"Consuela, pronto, vamos procurar outro lugar. Não é preciso armares confusão com estes jovens." disse o velho Cyril.

"Tu cedes logo! Devia ter pedido o divórcio quando era nova e agora não tinha de te aturar!" exclamou Consuela, virando-se depois para Jane. "E você é muito mal criada."

"Igualmente, agora adeusinho. Rapazes, coloquem o chapéu-de-sol no lugar." disse Jane.

Consuela torceu o nariz e depois afastou-se a passadas largas, com Cyril atrás dela. Algumas pessoas ali perto tinham-se virado o olhar para ver a cena, mas rapidamente perderam o interesse.

Depois do chapéu-de-sol estar montado, as toalhas estendidas na areia e o saco com comida à sombra, o grupo deitou-se nas suas toalhas, a aproveitar o sol. Jane acabou por começar a pôr protector solar na sua pele.

"Temos todos de pôr protector solar, para nos protegermos. E vamos apanhar agora um pouco de sol, mas daqui a pouco temos de tentar ficar na sombra do chapéu." disse ela. "Afinal, ainda estamos na hora de maior calor."

Laila abanou a cabeça e depois sorriu a Keith. Estava contente por estar ali com ele. Keith tinha estendido a sua toalha de um lado de Laila e Zachary do outro. Laila virou-se um pouco e deu com Zachary a sorrir para si.

"_Ai a minha vida." pensou ela. "Agora tenho de o aturar também. Raios partam a Summer, que tinha de fazer isto porque sabia que eu iria ficar aborrecida. Se ao menos a Brooke estivesse aqui, ela ainda o distraía, mas estava ocupada hoje e não podia vir à praia. Ok, só tenho de estar calma e agir naturalmente, como se o Zachary nem estivesse aqui."_

Os minutos passaram e o grupo retrocedeu um pouco para a sombra do chapéu. Jane tinha levado umas cartas e ficaram a jogar durante algum tempo. Quando tinham feito a digestão, foram todos para a água.

Enquanto Laila se dedicava a nadar com graciosidade, Keith optava por mergulhar fundo. Jane não conseguiu evitar rir-se da maneira atabalhoada como Zachary nadava. Mas ele parecia estar a divertir-se.

"_Isto é um sonho, estar aqui na praia, com a Laila." pensou Zachary, enquanto dava umas braçadas na água. "Só é pena o tal Keith também aqui estar. Não eu não vou deixar que ele se aproxime muito da Laila. Era só o que faltava!"_

Algum tempo depois de terem entrado na água, o grupo decidiu que seria melhor irem secar-se para as toalhas e assim fizeram. Mas ao chegarem ao lugar onde se tinham instalado, viram que as suas toalhas estavam cheias de areia, apenas haviam três delas e o chapéu-de-sol estava torto.

"Mas o que é que se passou aqui?" perguntou Laila.

"Alguém nos roubou uma toalha." disse Jane, de boca aberta.

"Olhe, foi aquela velha que ali vai que fez isso." disse um homem que estava deitado numa toalha ali perto.

O grupo olhou para onde o homem apontava e todos viram Consuela a afastar-se rapidamente, sendo que o seu fato de banho com flores era bem perceptível. Jane ficou subitamente furiosa. Apesar de por norma ser uma pessoa calma, não gostava da rudeza das pessoas, apesar de tolerar Summer, por ser sua irmã.

Consuela, além de ter sido bastante indelicada anteriormente, ainda fizera aquilo e roubara uma das toalhas. Laila olhou para a irmã.

"Jane..."

"Eu vou atrás dela!" exclamou Jane, começando a correr pela areia.

"Espera!" exclamou Laila, olhando depois de Keith para Zachary. "Zachary, fica aqui com as nossas coisas. Keith, vem comigo!"

Laila partiu a correr atrás dela, com Keith a segui-la. Zachary encolheu os ombros e começou a tirar a areia de cima das toalhas. Jane continuava a correr, desviando-se das pessoas e dos seus objectos.

"Volte aqui! Devolva-nos a nossa toalha!" exclamou Jane. "Essa é a minha toalha favorita!"

**Continua…**


	5. O Admirador Secreto Revelado

**Capítulo 5: O Admirador Secreto Revelado**

Jane continuava a correr, desviando-se das pessoas e dos seus objectos.

"Volte aqui! Devolva-nos a nossa toalha!" exclamou Jane. "Essa é a minha toalha favorita!"

Em poucos segundos, Jane alcançou Consuela, que sendo já idosa não corria muito depressa. Jane puxou a toalha que Consuela tinha nas mãos, mas ela não a largou. As duas entreolharam-se, zangadas.

"Dê cá a minha toalha!" exclamou Jane, puxando a toalha. "Você é doida ou quê? A idade afectou-lhe o cérebro?"

"Mal-educada! Deixe-me em paz. Esta toalha é minha." disse Conseula.

"Mentirosa! Foi roubá-la ao meu lugar porque ficou zangada por nós termos chegado ao lugar primeiro que você e ter ficado sem o espaço." disse Jane. "Mas isso não é justificação para roubar. Devolva-me a toalha!"

Jane puxou a toalha, mas Consuela não a largou. Por essa altura, um jovem aproximou-se. Trazia calções azuis-escuros, uma toalha debaixo do braço e óculos de sol.

"O que se passa aqui?" perguntou ele.

De seguida, tirou os óculos de sol. Jane olhou para ele e reconheceu-o como o rapaz que entrara na casa de Keith e que ela vira chegar na mota. Era Gray, irmão de Keith.

"Esta senhora idosa roubou-me a minha toalha e não a quer devolver." disse Jane.

"Mentira! É minha! A toalha é minha!" exclamou Consuela.

As pessoas ali à volta estavam todas a olhar para Jane e Consuela e já murmuravam entre si. Entretanto, Laila e Keith, que tinham caído em cima de uma pessoa, na pressa de irem atrás de Jane, tinham-se demorado a chegar ali, mas tinham finalmente chegado.

"Devolva a toalha à minha irmã." disse Laila, encarando Consuela. "Não é sua."

"É minha sim senhora!" exclamou Consuela, insistindo na mentira.

"Ai sim? Parece-me um bocado estranho que uma senhora de idade tenha uma toalha com um estampado de um casal de namorados em que estão escritas as palavras Sou Sexy." disse Laila, erguendo o sobrolho.

Keith olhou para Gray, surpreendido por o ver ali, mas não disse nada naquele momento. Consuela, apesar de ser óbvio para a maioria das pessoas que aquela toalha não devia ser sua, continuava a não a largar. Gray aproximou-se mais dela e sussurrou-lhe.

"Eu aconselho-a a devolver a toalha. Sabe, eu tenho uns conhecimentos e se mexo uns cordelinhos, ainda descubro onde vive e zunga, a sua casa é assalta e se calhar você ainda é raptada." disse ele.

Consuela arregalou os olhos. Gray sorriu-lhe maliciosamente. Depois de uns segundos de hesitação, Consuela largou a toalha e afastou-se rapidamente.

"E não volte senão chamo a policia!" exclamou Jane, virando-se depois para Gray. "Obrigada. Não sei o que lhe disse, mas ela largou finalmente a toalha."

"Não custou nada. É sempre bom ajudar jovens esbeltas." disse Gray, piscando o olho a Jane.

Jane sorriu-lhe, contente com o elogio. Nesse momento, Keith aproximou-se. Gray ainda não tinha reparado nele.

"Então Gray, mais um dia sem fazeres nada?"

"Keith? Nem tinha reparado em ti. Vim à praia e parece-me que fizeste o mesmo, portanto não me venhas com moralismos."

"Vocês conhecem-se?" perguntou Jane.

"Somos irmãos." respondeu Gray.

"Ai sim? Que interessante." disse Jane. "Parece-me que ainda não estás instalado, não é? Tens a toalha debaixo do braço, portanto deduzo que não. Que tal vires para ao pé de nós? Ainda temos espaço para mais uma pessoa."

"Hum, adoraria." disse Gray, com um ar algo presunçoso.

Keith conseguiu, a muito custo, não se pronunciar contra a ideia. Afinal, lá por ele não se dar muito bem com o irmão, não queria dizer que todos se dessem mal e que quisesse gerar mau ambiente. Laila tocou no braço de Keith, tentando transmitir-lhe alguma calma.

Os quatro voltaram para perto de Zachary. Pelo caminho, Jane e Gray apresentaram-se, Laila também e depois Zachary, quando chegaram ao pé dele, tendo ele já colocado tudo no lugar.

O resto da tarde passou-se depressa. Laila e Keith voltaram a ir à água, Gray ficou imenso tempo a falar com Jane e Zachary tentara chamar a atenção de Laila, mas ela tentara ignorá-lo o máximo possível.

Visto terem passado bastante tempo a conversar, Jane e Gray tinham trocado algumas opiniões. Keith tinha de reconhecer que o irmão conseguiu dar a volta às pessoas e Jane ficara com muito boa impressão dele, visto que Gray lhe fizera imensos elogios.

Quando tinham falado do que faziam da vida, Jane falara de que estava de férias da universidade, visto estar a tirar o curso de gestão. Já Gray dera habilmente a volta à questão indicando que já fizera muita coisa e nesse momento estava a pensar melhor no que queria para o futuro.

Depois de terem comido as sandes, tinham comido também gelados e às seis e meia da tarde decidiram ir embora, pelo que recolheram as suas coisas e saíram da praia, em direcção aos lugares de estacionamento.

"Eu tenho a minha mota estacionada ali mais à frente." disse Gray, depois do grupo ter chegado ao carro de Jane. "Bom, foi um prazer conhecer-te, Jane."

"Também gostei de te conhecer. O Keith não tinha mencionado que tinha um irmão." disse Jane.

"Pois, acredito que sim." disse Gray, lançando um olhar significativo a Keith. "Então adeus a todos."

Gray afastou-se rapidamente, enquanto Jane abria as portas do carro e a bagageira. O grupo começou a colocar as coisas que trouxera no carro e Gray arrancou na sua mota, indo embora.

"Pronto, está tudo." disse Jane, fechando a bagageira. "O dia de praia estava muito bom."

"Sim, é verdade." disse Laila, sorrindo e aproximando-se mais de Keith.

Zachary surgiu de imediato e colocou-se entre eles. Fora assim a tarde toda e Laila conteve-se para não gritar com ele. Keith também não estava muito satisfeito, mas não dissera nada porque não queria arranjar confusão.

Quando os quatro iam entrar no carro, um casal de jovens ia a passar naquele momento. O rapaz era alto, de cabelo negro e trazia uma t-shirt de marca. A rapariga era mais baixa, de cabelo ruivo e trazia um biquíni cor-de-rosa. O rapaz estava a agarrar no braço esquerdo da rapariga, enquanto ela se debatia.

"Pára com isso, Dalton." pediu a jovem. "Estás a magoar-me!"

"Está calada! Eu bem que te vi a lançar olhinhos aquele rapaz, ali na praia." disse o rapaz, Dalton, encarando a namorada. "Tu andas a trair-me?"

"Claro que não! Dalton, larga-me o braço, por favor." pediu a rapariga.

Dalton largou o braço à jovem. Por esta altura, Jane e os outros tinham ficado parados a ver a cena. Num gesto rápido, Dalton esbofeteou a namorada. Ela soltou um arquejo e deu um passo atrás.

"És uma vadia, Elaine. Vens para a praia lançar olhares aos outros e com esse biquíni que revela tudo. Eu não tolero isso, ouviste? És a minha namorada e só podes ter olhos para mim." disse Dalton.

Elaine começou a chorar baixinho, enquanto Dalton lhe agarrava novamente o braço e a abanava. Sem esperar mais, Jane avançou para o casal.

"Larga-a já." exigiu Jane, encarando Dalton.

"Quem és tu? Não te metas que isto não tem nada a ver contigo."

"Quando tu agrides uma rapariga em frente a qualquer pessoa e a magoas tem sim a ver comigo e com toda a gente que não for insensível." disse Jane. "Portanto, larga-a já, senão eu chamo a polícia!"

Laila, Zachary e Keith aproximaram-se, ficando ao lado de Jane. Dalton hesitou, mas largou o braço de Elaine, que se afastou dele um pouco.

"Vou-me embora então." disse ele, lançando um último olhar a Elaine. "Também não vale a pena estar a perder o meu tempo contigo."

Dalton afastou-se rapidamente, enquanto Elaine o olhava.

"Tu estás bem?" perguntou Jane. "Ele bateu-te."

"Não é nada, obrigada." disse Elaine, olhando para Jane. "A sério, está tudo bem."

"Ele já te bateu mais vezes?" perguntou Jane. "Ou foi a primeira vez?"

Elaine não respondeu, mas de seguida começou a chorar novamente.

"Tem calma. Pronto, nós levamos-te a casa." disse Jane.

"Não, para casa não." disse Elaine. "Não quero ir para casa."

O grupo entreolhou-se. Laila sabia o que aquele tipo de situação significava para a sua irmã mais velha, apesar dos outros desconhecerem o que se passara com Jane, no passado.

"Ok, então não queres ir para tua casa agora, tudo bem. Vens connosco." disse Jane. "Para minha casa. Vais acalmar-te e acho que devemos conversar."

Apesar daquelas pessoas serem totalmente estranhas para Elaine, ela deixou-se conduzir até ao carro de Jane e sentou-se no lugar ao lado do condutor.

A viagem até à casa de Laila e Jane foi silenciosa. Zachary sentou-se no banco de trás, entre Keith e Laila, aborrecendo-os aos dois com a atitude. Alguns minutos depois, Jane estava a estacionar o carro na garagem da casa. Elaine tinha parado de chorar durante a viagem e parecia mais calma.

"Eu e a Elaine temos de conversar. Keith, Zachary, gostei da vossa companhia hoje." disse Jane, virando-se de seguida para Elaine. "Anda, vamos conversar para a sala."

Elaine seguiu Jane pela porta da garagem, que dava para o corredor do rés-do-chão da casa e depois foram para a sala de estar.

Laila saiu para fora da garagem pelo portão, com Keith e Zachary, que traziam as suas toalhas debaixo do braço.

"Terminou o dia de praia." disse Laila, olhando para Zachary. "Portanto, adeus Zachary. Até qualquer dia."

"Gostei muito de ir à praia contigo, Laila." disse Zachary, sorrindo intensamente. "Espero que voltemos a repetir."

"Pois, pois, talvez um dia."

Zachary continuou parado no mesmo lugar, enquanto Laila e Keith olhavam, impacientes, para ele.

"Então Zachary, vais ficar aí parado?" perguntou Laila.

"Não queria ir-me embora e deixar-vos sozinhos." admitiu Zachary.

"Porquê?"

"Porque obviamente que podem começar aos beijos um ao outro e não posso deixar. Tu és minha e não de mais ninguém."

Dessa vez Laila chegou ao seu limite e bateu o pé.

"Ouve uma coisa, Zachary. Esquece-me! Tu até és boa pessoa, mas eu não gosto, nem nunca irei gostar de ti." disse Laila, frontalmente. "Portanto, pára de ser um grande chato e vai-te embora porque eu quero ficar sozinha com o Keith. Ok?"

Zachary pareceu algo magoado com aquelas palavras e acabou por ir embora, algo cabisbaixo. Keith e Laila viram-no desaparecer de vista e depois olharam um para o outro.

"Foste um bocado dura com ele, mas na verdade estava a ser muito chato, sempre a ver se não estávamos muito próximos." disse Keith.

"Tenho de ser frontal com o Zachary. Aliás, nunca lhe dei esperanças, mas ele insiste." disse Laila. "E desta vez a culpa foi da Summer. Ela convidou-o sem sabermos para arruinar o nosso dia na praia. Não conseguiu exactamente, mas eu depois trato dela."

"Acho bem." disse Keith, puxando Laila pela cintura e deixando a sua toalha cair ao chão. "Agora que estamos finalmente sós..."

De seguida, Keith beijou Laila e ela apressou-se a corresponder.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Na sala de estar, Jane e Elaine estavam sentadas nos sofás. Jane estava a falar, enquanto Elaine se mantinha praticamente sempre em silêncio. Elaine, que tinha dezoito anos, não sabia como havia de responder ao que Jane lhe estava a perguntar ou se o deveria fazer de todo.

"Tens de falar comigo." disse Jane, olhando para a outra rapariga. "Ok, não me conheces bem. Chamo-me Jane e vivo nesta casa. A cena que se passou hoje foi complicada. Aquele era o teu namorado? Ou algum familiar?"

"É o meu namorado. Chama-se Dalton." respondeu Elaine.

"Muito bem, então era o teu namorado. Mas tu viste como ele te tratou. Acusou-te, bateu-te, magoou-te. Tu estavas a olhar para os outros rapazes, como ele te acusou?"

"Não! Eu não andava a olhar para ninguém, nem nunca traí o meu namorado."

Jane acenou afirmativamente em compreensão.

"Elaine, diz-me, isto já aconteceu antes, não é? Várias vezes?"

Apesar de hesitante, Elaine acenou afirmativamente, parecendo depois bastante envergonhada.

"Mas como é que tu ainda estás com uma pessoa assim? Bom, não vale a pena perguntar isso. O que acontece é que ele não vai mudar. Pode dizer que sim, que não vai ser ciumento e que nunca mais te bate, mas isso é mentira." disse Jane.

"Como é que sabes?" perguntou Elaine. "O Dalton..."

"O Dalton não vai mudar e não é nenhum anjo, com certeza. Vou contar-te algo da minha vida que muito poucas pessoas sabem. Só mesmo aquelas que me são mais próximas." disse Jane. "Há cerca de um ano e meio, eu estava numa relação abusiva, tal como tu tens agora."

Elaine prestou mais atenção em Jane. Olhando para Jane, bonita e confiante, não parecia nada que ela tivesse passado por algo daquele tipo.

"O meu namorado, Jasper, sempre fora algo ciumento, mas eu pensava que isso até era bom, visto que mostrava que ele gostava de mim. Mas as coisas foram piorando. Ele começou a ser possessivo. Não podíamos ir a lado nenhum sem ele fazer uma cena." disse Jane, de maneira séria. "E depois... um dia bateu-me. Depois pediu desculpa e jurou que não voltaria a acontecer. Mas voltou a acontecer... e eu fiquei com tanta vergonha que não contei a ninguém e ele andava sempre atrás de mim... até que um dia fomos sair e ele meteu na cabeça que eu o tinha traído com um rapaz que falou comigo, só porque ele tinha falado comigo. Era um conhecido, um ex-colega de escola. E então, quando chegámos a casa do Jasper, ele bateu-me tanto que fui parar ao hospital."

Elaine arregalou os olhos e Jane continuou.

"Só aí é que a minha família ficou a saber o que se passava. Contei-lhes tudo e foi feita uma denúncia à polícia. O Jasper ainda veio atrás de mim, mas foi interposta uma acção judicial e ele não se pode aproximar de mim." explicou Jane. "Foi condenado com pena suspensa e a está agora a fazer trabalho comunitário. Portanto, o que quero dizer é que tens de te afastar do tal Dalton, antes que acabes como eu, na cama de um hospital."

Elaine abanou a cabeça.

"O Dalton por vezes tem estes ataques de mau génio, mas na verdade não é má pessoa."

"Não o desculpes." disse Jane. "Estás a cometer exactamente os mesmos erros que eu. Pensar que é uma fase, que o vamos conseguir mudar. Mas não é assim, nada mesmo. Eu fui tão estúpida e agora vejo tudo com muito mais clareza. Como é que podemos estar com alguém que não confia em nós e não nos respeita? Estás feliz com ele, assim?"

Elaine não respondeu e de seguida acabou por se levantar.

"É melhor eu ir-me embora." disse ela.

"Onde é que tu moras? Posso levar-te se quiseres." disse Jane.

"Eu moro na outra ponta da cidade, mas não importa, vou a pé."

"Não me parece boa ideia. É que basicamente tens apenas o biquíni e umas sandálias, nada mais. Não é a melhor maneira de andar na cidade e percorrer uma grande distância."

"O Dalton ficou com o resto das coisas. Estão no carro dele. As minhas roupas, o meu telemóvel e carteira..."

Elaine começou a caminhar para fora da sala de estar e Jane foi atrás dela, no preciso momento em que Laila surgia vinda da porta da garagem, já se tendo despedido de Keith, que regressara a sua casa. Já Summer, vinha a descer as escadas.

"Ah, já voltaram." disse ela, olhando para as irmãs e depois para Elaine. "Mas quem é esta?"

"É a Elaine, uma rapariga que encontrámos na praia e foi agredida pelo namorado." respondeu Jane.

Elaine sentiu-se bastante embaraçada com aquilo, mesmo que fosse verdade. Summer avaliou-a com o olhar e abanou a cabeça.

"Havia de ser comigo. Nenhum homem me bate. Partia-lhe logo uma cadeira na cabeça." disse ela, determinada. "E tu Elaine, devias era largar esse desgraçado."

"Eu já lhe contei o que se passou comigo." disse Jane. "Agora é a Elaine que tem de pensar na vida dela. Elaine, não te vou deixar ir embora assim sozinha. Há alguém a que possas ligar para te vir buscar, já que não queres que te leve?"

"Bom, há a minha mãe..."

Jane levou Elaine até ao telefone fixo e ela fez uma chamada rápida para a sua mãe. Enquanto esperavam que ela chegasse, as quatro sentaram-se na sala de estar. Summer lançou alguns olhares a Laila.

"O que foi, Summer? Estás a pensar como correu o dia de praia e se fiquei muito chateada por o Zachary aparecer?" perguntou Laila. "Depois falamos, porque não quero criar problemas quando temos uma convidada em casa."

Summer recostou-se no sofá e sorriu. Laila estava claramente aborrecida, pelo que o seu plano para a irritar tinha dado resultado. Alguns minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Laila levantou-se do sofá e foi abrir a porta.

Regressou à sala pouco depois, na companhia de uma mulher de estatura média, algo rechonchuda, ruiva, vestida com um vestido cor-de-rosa largo e trazendo vários colares ao pescoço.

"Elaine, mas que raio estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou a mãe de Elaine, aproximando-se da filha. Todas se tinham levantado dos sofás. "Quando me ligaste não quis fazer muitas perguntas, mas não era suposto estares na praia com o Dalton?"

"Era mas... desentendemo-nos." respondeu Elaine, embaraçada.

"Olá. Eu sou a Jane." disse Jane, colocando-se em frente à mãe de Elaine. "Fui eu que decidi trazer a Elaine para minha casa."

"Eu chamo-me Maida e sou a mãe da Elaine. Mas porque é que a trouxe para aqui? Ela devia era estar com o namorado. Se se zangaram, deviam agora estar a fazer as pazes e a resolverem as coisas entre eles."

"O que acontece é que o namorado dela foi violento para ela." disse Jane. "Deu-lhe um estalo, insultou-a e ao que parece não é a primeira vez."

Maida não reagiu de imediato e quando o fez abanou a cabeça.

"Estou a perceber. Então assistiu a essa cena e decidiu trazê-la para cá." disse ela.

"Exactamente. Eu própria já passei por uma situação complicada de violência e a Elaine tem de se afastar do Dalton o mais depressa possível." disse Jane. "Se ele fez isto várias vezes é porque não ama a sua filha."

Maida focou a sua atenção na filha. Laila estava a pensar em como fora difícil o que se passara com Jane e os receios que ela ainda hoje tinha.

"Filha, ouve o que a tua mãe te diz. O Dalton com certeza exaltou-se um pouco, mas não é nada. Falas com ele e volta tudo ao normal." disse Maida.

"Desculpe? Não ouviu o que eu disse? Ele já lhe bateu e a humilhou antes." disse Jane.

Maida ficou subitamente zangada e encarou Jane.

"Eu compreendo que esteja preocupada com a minha filha, mas eu é que sei o que é melhor para ela. Afinal, sou a mãe da Elaine. Portanto, o melhor para ela é namorar com o Dalton."

Jane abriu a boca de espanto e Laila fez o mesmo. O que é que aquela mãe estava a dizer? Que queria que a filha ficasse com um namorado que lhe batia e a destrava?

"Estou sinceramente baralhada com isto tudo." admitiu Summer. "Ou eu estou a ouvir isto mal ou alguém nesta sala bateu com a cabeça no chão e ficou doida. E não fui eu."

Summer lançou um olhar directo a Maida, que a ignorou por completo. Agarrou no braço da filha de seguida.

"Vamos embora Elaine." disse Maida.

"Espere lá!" exclamou Jane, bloqueando-lhes o acesso à saída da sala. "Isto não faz sentido nenhum. Como é que pode ser indiferente ao que a sua filha está a passar?"

"Eu não sou indiferente. O Dalton gosta muito da Elaine. Ele tem uma personalidade complicada, mas isso não importa." disse Maida. "Além de que não tem nada a ver com a vida da minha filha e não temos de lhe dar qualquer tipo de explicações. Agora saia do caminho."

Summer bufou, zangada. Apesar de sentir imensos ciúmes de Laila e nunca a defender por nada, gostava muito de Jane e não estava a gostar daquela atitude de Maida. Pôs-se rapidamente ao lado da irmã.

"Sabe uma coisa? Está-me aqui a ocorrer uma ideia súbita." disse Summer, encarando Maida e depois Elaine. "O que é que você faz, Maida?"

"Não é que seja da sua conta, mas agora por acaso estou desempregada. Há uns meses."

"Hum, estou a ver. E no entanto anda com imensos colares ao pescoço. Colares de ouro, caríssimos." disse Summer.

"E têm um carro muito caro." acrescentou Laila. "Vi o carro parado em frente à nossa casa quando fui abrir a porta."

"Elaine, diz-me lá, por acaso o Dalton não é rico e por acaso também não costuma dar-te muitas coisas a ti e à tua mãe, não?" perguntou Summer.

Elaine ficou bastante vermelha e se tivesse um buraco onde se enfiar teria sido o que faria. Maida, por seu lado, ficou de nariz muito empinado.

"Acho que já se percebeu tudo, não é verdade?" perguntou Summer. "Quer dizer, você prefere que a sua filha continue a ser agredida e humilhada porque caso contrário já não poderia ter jóias e um bom carro, proporcionado pelo tal Dalton. Que raio de mãe que você é. Vou ser sincera e directa, portanto aqui vai, você mete-me nojo."

Foi a gota de água para Maida, que deu um passo em frente.

"Vocês não têm nada a ver com a minha vida! Deixem-nos mas é ir embora. Eu é que mando na minha filha e ela vive comigo, portanto faz o que eu digo." disse Maida. "Vamos, Elaine."

Maida puxou Elaine e empurrou Jane e Summer.

"Elaine, tu podes escolher o que queres da vida. Não fiques com alguém por dinheiro." disse Jane.

Elaine olhou para Jane e depois a mãe de Elaine levou-a dali e saíram da casa das irmãs Davis. Jane parecia chocada com o que acontecera e voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

"A Elaine parece tão ingénua... de certeza que não faz isto porque quer. É a mãe dela que a obriga." disse Jane. "Como é possível uma mãe fazer isto a uma filha?"

"É uma coisa horrível." concordou Laila. "Mas tem de ser a Elaine a querer mudar, revoltar-se contra a mãe e deixar o Dalton. Não a podemos obrigar."

Summer abanou a cabeça, em assentimento. Jane acabou por se levantar do sofá, dizendo que tinha de ir descansar e que lhe doía a cabeça. Saiu da sala, subiu as escadas e foi até ao seu quarto.

Quando já estavam apenas Summer e Laila na sala, Laila encarou a irmã.

"O teu plano foi patético, Summer."

"Ai sim? Pois estás irritada, portanto parece que resultou."

"Não foi por causa disso que me estragou o dia, não penses que foi. Claro que teria sido muito melhor sem o Zachary, mas fica sabendo que eu e o Keith estamos muito mais próximos um do outro e felizes, portanto nada do que tu faças vai mudar isso."

"Veremos."

"Isso é uma ameaça? Tu estás cada vez mais doida, Summer. Sabes, devias era ser internada numa daquelas clínicas para malucos, a ver se nos livrávamos da tua presença tóxica." disse Laila. "Agora vou para o meu quarto, actualizar o meu blogue e pensar na minha vida. Pelo menos eu tenho uma vida e não vivo em função de tentar estragar a vida aos outros."

Laila saiu da sala, deixando Summer bastante zangada. Ela pegou numa almofada do sofá e lançou-a para o outro lado da sala.

"Quem é que a Laila pensa que é? Eu é que sou tóxica? Eu sou a luz desta casa! Sem mim, isto seria muito diferente." pensou Summer. "E ela gostava que eu fosse internada e estivesse fora desta casa... pois eu vou arranjar maneira de ser ela a ir embora."

Summer passou o resto da tarde a pensar, até que formulou um plano. Seria algo arriscado, teria de pensar bem nele, podia correr mal, mas se corresse bem, podia fazer com que Laila ficasse afastada de uma vez por todas.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Jane foi mais uma vez até à escola de ténis. Continuava a pensar no que se passara com Elaine, pelo que não se estava a conseguir concentrar completamente nas partidas, pelo que perdeu todas em que participou. Decidiu que era melhor ir embora e não estar a perder mais tempo ali, já que não conseguia jogar. Ao chegar ao balneário, preparou-se para ir tomar o banho e ouviu uma conversa entre duas outras alunas da escola de ténis.

"A sério, estou mesmo a dizer a verdade." disse uma das alunas, de cabelo preto.

"Não acredito nisso. Não me estás a tentar enganar?" perguntou a outra aluna, que tinha cabelo loiro. "Só pode ser. O Nathan, a jogar com pessoas do nosso nível?"

"É verdade. Hoje de manhã estive cá também e ele convidou alguns alunos para jogarem com ele. Claro que ele ganhou, obviamente, mas no final dos jogos felicitou as pessoas e deu-lhes conselhos." disse a aluna de cabelo preto. "Eu também fiquei surpreendida, mas juro que é verdade."

A aluna de cabelo loiro abanou a cabeça.

"Quem diria. Talvez tenha batido com a cabeça nalgum lado ou então ficou mesmo menos egocêntrico." disse ela.

Jane encaminhou-se para os chuveiros, mas não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

"_O Nathan parece que já fez algo para ser diferente." pensou ela. "Jogar com os outros, em vez de com os professores, além de lhes dar conselhos em vez de os criticar. Parece que a conversar que tive com ele teve efeito. Ainda bem, fico contente."_

Depois de ter tomado o duche e mudado de roupa, Jane foi até ao seu cacifo. Depois de o abrir, deparou-se com um envelope cor-de-rosa. Suspirou, abriu o envelope e encontrou mais uma folha de papel, com algumas frases românticas.

"_Mas quem é que anda a enviar-me isto?" pensou Jane. "Não gosto que não se identifique. Quero saber quem é para lhe dizer que pare com isto. Não estou interessada em namorar agora. Se ao menos soubesse quem é o rapaz… bom até talvez seja uma rapariga, mas não importa, se soubesse quem me anda a enviar isto…"_

As duas alunas que tinham estado no balneário com Jane passaram por ela e a aluna loira viu o envelope cor-de-rosa.

"Esse tipo de envelope faz-me lembrar uma carta de amor." disse ela. "Mas claro que não pode ser. Vi o porteiro, o senhor Clarence a deixar-te esse envelope no cacifo, pelo que obviamente que não é uma carta de amor."

As duas jovens afastaram-se, enquanto Jane arregalava os olhos, olhando para o envelope. O porteiro é que tinha colocado o envelope no cacifo? Jane respirou fundo e decidiu que tinha de tirar tudo a limpo. Pouco depois estava já na entrada da escola de ténis, onde havia uma cabine para o porteiro. Clarence era um homem de cerca de quarenta anos, com cabelo castanho ralo e um pequeno bigode.

"Senhor Clarence, tenho de esclarecer algo consigo e quero a verdade." disse Jane.

Clarence olhou para ela, de forma séria. Jane mostrou-lhe o envelope que recebera.

"Soube que foi você que deixou isto no meu cacifo. Já recebi outros também. Portanto quero saber se foi você que escreveu estas cartas e as colocou nos envelopes, que depois foram parar ao meu cacifo."

Clarence ficou bastante embaraçado e depois acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"É verdade, sim, fui eu." admitiu ele. "Estou perdidamente apaixonado por si, Jane. É uma jovem muita atraente, simpática…"

"Vou ter de o parar já ai." disse Jane. "Oiça, eu não estou interessada em si, nem em ninguém. Para já, desculpe dizer-lhe, é velho demais para mim, mas também não importa a idade, porque não quero ter mesmo nada com ninguém. Agora, faça-me o favor de não me voltar a enviar cartas de amor nem nada do género. É desconfortável para mim. Caso volte a fazer isso, lamento mas terei de falar com a gerência da escola de ténis, para eles tomarem uma atitude."

Clarence parecia abalado, mas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Jane foi de seguida embora. Enquanto caminhava em direcção a casa, ia pensando no que se passara.

"Era só o que faltava, ter o porteiro, que tem o dobro da minha idade, interessado em mim e a mandar-me cartas de amor." pensou Jane. "Enfim, espero que ele tenha percebido bem o que lhe disse. Ia custar-me fazer queixa dele, mas se ele se atrever a continuar com isto, é o que terei de fazer."

**Continua…**


	6. Só Morrem os Bons

**Capítulo 6: Só Morrem os Bons**

Passou-se uma semana e meia desde a ida de Jane e companhia à praia. Elaine não voltara a dar noticias e sendo que Jane não sabia onde Elaine morava, não a foi à procura dela, apesar da situação de Elaine a preocupar. O porteiro da escola de ténis não voltara a enviar cartas de amor a Jane, nem lhe passava agora confiança, pelo que ela estava descansada nesse sentido. Nathan continuava a jogar com os outros alunos da escola e a dar-lhe conselhos, pelo que Jane estava contente por a conversa entre eles ter mesmo tido um efeito positivo na atitude de Nathan.

Zachary manteve-se à distância naquela semana e não voltou a aparecer. Keith e Laila começaram a passar mais tempo juntos. Gray apareceu apenas uma vez em casa dos pais, para pedir mais dinheiro. Brooke tinha ligado a Laila, dizendo-lhe que vira Ryan aos beijos com outra rapariga, no centro comercial, o que deixara Laila surpreendida. Quanto a Summer, passou o tempo a pensar melhor no seu plano, até que decidiu finalmente executá-lo.

Nessa manhã, Summer levantou-se, tomou banho, vestiu uma camisola algo larga, que ela escolhera para o seu plano e foi tomar o pequeno-almoço. Jane estava sentada no sofá da sala a escrever para um trabalho que teria de entregar quando as aulas da universidade começassem novamente.

"Então Summer, o que é que vais fazer hoje?" perguntou Jane, lançando um olhar à irmã. "Não tens saído muito de casa."

"Estou a pensar que talvez vá à praia." mentiu Summer.

Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço, Summer subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar e sorriu. Jane estava exactamente onde a queria ter, como uma espécie de testemunha. Summer foi até ao quarto de Laila e abriu a porta sem bater.

Laila estava ao telefone, falando com Brooke e não viu Summer a entrar.

"Mas isso é tão estranho, Brooke. O Ryan estava atrás de ti e agora viste-o aos beijos com outra rapariga. Não se percebe." disse Laila.

"Não sei o que se passou com ele. Quer dizer, ele disse-me que ia começar a ver outras raparigas, mas pensei que ele estava apenas a mentir. Afinal não. Nem me tem ligado, nem nada. Esqueceu-me por completo." disse Brooke, do outro lado da linha. "E sabes o que é pior?"

"O quê, Brooke?"

"O pior é que agora… bom, sinto falta dele. Sinto falta que me dê presentes e que me mande mensagens. Não é estúpido? Quando estava interessado em mim, eu não lhe ligava nenhuma e agora…"

"Ainda vais a tempo. Se estás interessada nele, diz-lhe isso e luta por ele." disse Laila.

"Isso vai demorar muito? Vais ficar com a baleia ao telefone durante o dia todo?" perguntou Summer.

Laila virou-se e viu a irmã. Fez uma expressão aborrecida.

"Vai-te embora, Summer." disse Laila.

"Não, não vou. Tenho de te dizer algo e não saio daqui antes de o fazer." disse Summer, cruzando os braços.

Laila lançou um olhar irritado à irmã, mas depois encolheu os ombros.

"Brooke, olha, depois falamos. A Summer veio chatear-me aqui ao quarto e tenho de ver o que é que ela quer. Depois ligo-te."

"Está bem. Vê lá o que é que a venenosa da tua irmã te diz. Vindo dela, não deve ser nada de bom." disse Brooke.

Laila despediu-se e desligou a chamada, encarando Summer de seguida.

"O que é que queres, Summer?"

"Vim apenas dizer-te que vou fazer de tudo para acabar com o teu romance com o Keith."

Laila caminhou até à irmã e encarou-a olhos nos olhos.

"Desculpa? Claro, eu já achava estranho tu andares tão calma ultimamente. Mas pronto, podes fazer o que quiseres que não me vais conseguir separar do Keith. Não é que estejamos oficialmente a namorar, mas estamos juntos, portanto..."

"Não te preocupes que eu farei de tudo mesmo."

Summer caminhou para a porta do Summer. Laila bufou e foi atrás dela. As duas saíram para o corredor e Summer caminhou até às escadas, com Laila a segui-la.

"Olha lá, tu não te atrevas a fazer nada para me prejudicares, ouviste?" perguntou Laila. "Estou farta dos teus joguinhos, mentiras e manipulações. Além de que o Keith já percebeu muito bem como tu és."

"Tu é que andas a iludi-lo e a tua a gente!" gritou Summer. "Eu sou muito melhor que tu e com certeza que o Keith e todos vão ver isso!"

"Tu estás é com uma grande dor de cotovelo porque a ti ninguém te quer!" exclamou Laila.

Summer semicerrou os olhos, aborrecida, apesar do seu plano estar a resultar. Agora tinha Laila onde queria também. Sabia que ao provocar a irmã, ela iria atrás dela. Num gesto rápido, Summer agarrou uma manga da sua camisola e puxou-a com força, rasgando-a. De seguida, desgrenhou o cabelo. Laila arregalou os olhos.

"Mas que raio? Agora ficaste mesmo doida de vez? O que é que estás a fazer?" perguntou Laila.

"Larga-me! Pára com isso Laila! Ai, estás a magoar-me!" gritou Summer, a plenos pulmões, sem que Laila lhe estivesse sequer a tocar.

Na sala, Jane levantou-se apressadamente do sofá, para ir ver o que estava a acontecer. Quando Summer teve um vislumbre de Jane a entrar no corredor, lançou-se pelas escadas abaixo, com se a tivessem empurrado.

Gritou ao rebolar pelas escadas, embatendo em todos os degraus. Jane, agora já no corredor, lançou um grito, horrorizada ao ver a irmã a rebolar pelas escadas, até que chegou ao último degrau e parou. Laila estava em choque. Jane correu de imediato para Summer.

"Summer! Oh meu Deus!" exclamou Jane.

"Jane... ai... ajuda-me." pediu Summer.

"Eu vou chamar uma ambulância." disse Jane, tirando rapidamente o telemóvel do bolso e marcando o número de emergência.

Laila continuava parada no topo das escadas, sem perceber o que estava a acontecer. Summer atirara-se, de propósito, das escadas abaixo. Depois de terminar a chamada, Jane desligou o telemóvel.

"Summer, a ambulância vem cá ter o mais rápido possível. Tem calma, respira fundo e não te mexas, porque podes ter alguma coisa partida." disse Jane.

Summer deixou-se estar quieta e calada. Apesar das dores, o seu plano continuava a resultar.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

A ambulância chegou e levou Summer rapidamente para o hospital. Summer ficara com vários hematomas e as radiografias tinham mostrado que uma costela tinha ficado fracturada. Summer acabou por se instalada num quarto do hospital e Jane e Laila foram ter depois com ela.

"Eu já liguei aos pais. Tinham de lhes contar isto. Apesar de ter dito que não era grave, eles dizem que vão voltar para casa o mais rápido possível." disse Jane, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Summer. "Mas afinal o que se passou, Summer? A Laila disse-me que tu te tinhas atirado pelas escadas abaixo e isso não faz sentido."

"Mas foi o que aconteceu." disse Laila

"Mentirosa!" exclamou Summer, numa voz fria, olhando para Laila. "Jane, quero que chames a polícia. Quero fazer uma queixa. A Laila é que me empurrou pelas escadas abaixo. Ela tentou matar-me."

Laila abriu a boca, chocada com aquela acusação. Jane mexeu-se na sua cadeira.

"Summer, o que é que estás a dizer? Que a Laila te empurrou pelas escadas abaixo?" perguntou ela.

"Claro que sim!" exclamou Summer, apontando para Laila. "Nós estávamos a discutir e ela atacou-me! E depois atirou-me pelas escadas abaixo. Queria ver-me morta. Tu não ouviste os meus gritos, Jane?"

"Sim, mas…" murmurou Jane.

"Isso é completamente ridículo!" exclamou Laila, aproximando-se mais da cama onde Summer estava deitada. "Tu é que me provocaste, depois te desgrenhaste, começaste a gritar e te atiraste pelas escadas abaixo. Tu sozinha! Não eu!"

"Quero a policia aqui!" gritou Summer.

Jane levantou-se da sua cadeira. Quando fora atrás da ambulância no seu carro, na companhia de Laila e ela lhe contara que Summer se atirara escadas abaixo, pensara que Laila tinha visto mal e Summer simplesmente tropeçara. Mas agora Summer acusava Laila de a ter empurrado. Vendo que Jane não iria ligar à polícia e que Laila estava cada vez mais zangada, Summer começou a gritar ainda mais.

"Socorro! Ajudem-me! A minha irmã quer matar-me!"

"Cala-te, Summer! Doida de um raio!" exclamou Laila, cerrando os punhos.

Segundos depois, uma enfermeira surgiu no quarto. A sua expressão era séria e algo alarmada.

"Mas o que se passa aqui? Que gritaria é esta?" perguntou ela.

"Senhora enfermeira, ajude-me." pediu Summer, fazendo-se de vitima e estendendo as mãos à enfermeira, que se aproximou dela. "A minha irmã quer fazer-me mal. Ela atirou-me pelas escadas abaixo. E já fez coisas piores."

"Mentirosa. És uma mentirosa, Summer!" exclamou Laila.

"Senhora enfermeira, chame a polícia, por favor. Quero fazer queixa da minha irmã e afaste-a de mim. Não a deixe entrar mais no quarto."

A enfermeira hesitou, mas depois acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Summer apontou para Laila e a enfermeira foi até ela.

"Por favor, saía do quarto." disse ela.

Laila ia preparar-se para reclamar, mas decidiu que não o iria fazer. De qualquer das maneiras, já não estava ali a fazer nada. Saiu do quarto. A enfermeira disse a Summer que iria ligar à polícia e saiu também. Jane aproximou-se da irmã mais nova.

"Summer, eu não acredito nem por um segundo que a Laila te tenha lançado pelas escadas abaixo."

"Claro, estás sempre do lado dela, não é? Ela é um anjinho ou pelo menos é o que tu pensas. Mas ela é má e vingativa. Fez-me isto e eu vou fazer queixa dela."

"Summer! Pára! Vais destruir a nossa família." disse Jane. "Pensa no que estás a fazer. Vais acusar a Laila de te ter tentado matar. Os pais ficarão num estado lastimoso e... e eu nunca te perdoarei se prejudicares a Laila desta maneira."

Summer olhou para a irmã e depois encolheu os ombros, parecendo despreocupada.

"Paciência, Jane, acho que consigo viver com a ideia de tu nunca me perdoares por eu dizer a verdade e mostrar como a Laila é na realidade."

Jane bufou, zangada. Depois pegou na sua mala e saiu de imediato do quarto.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Mais tarde, dois agentes da polícia dirigiram-se ao hospital e falaram com Summer, que inverteu a verdade, mentindo com convicção e afirmando que a irmã a tinha tentado matar. Com mais algumas mentiras pelo meio, os polícias tomaram nota da ocorrência.

Depois, dirigiram-se à casa da família Davis. Jane e Laila tinham acabado por deixar o hospital e voltado para casa. Não tinham ainda contado aos pais o que Summer dissera que ia fazer, na esperança que ela não o fizesse. Mas quando bateram à porta e Laila foi abrir e se deparou com os dois agentes, sabia que Summer tinha mesmo acabado de a acusar.

Laila foi levada até à esquadra para ser interrogada e Jane foi com ela. Depois de ouvirem o depoimento de Laila e sendo que ela era menor, foi deixada ir para casa, mas seria presente a um juiz no dia seguinte, que iria aplicar uma medida cautelar até a situação ser devidamente esclarecida.

A viagem de volta a casa foi feita em silêncio, mas quando passaram a soleira da porta, Laila começou a chorar compulsivamente e Jane abraçou-a.

"Calma, Laila, tem calma." pediu Jane, afagando-lhe a cabeça. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Não, não vai." disse Laila, entre soluços. "Como é que pode ficar? A Summer está a acusar-me de a ter querido matar. Sei lá o que vão decidir agora..."

"O juiz vai acabar por decidir que é tudo uma fantasia da Summer. Não há realmente provas, visto que é mentira." disse Jane.

"Mas isto vai ficar no meu registo criminal... oh Jane, tenho medo."

"Eu estou aqui e vou apoiar-te e tenho a certeza que havemos de superar isto."

"A minha própria irmã, a fazer-me isto... nunca pensei que a Summer chegasse a estes extremos. Ela odeia-me mesmo..."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

As horas foram passando e Laila não se sentia nada calma. Jane ponderou muito sobre o que deveria fazer e acabou por ligar aos pais e contar-lhes o que se passara. Eles ficaram ainda mais em pânico do que já estavam, mas felizmente estavam já no aeroporto para voltarem para casa.

Depois, Jane acabou por decidir ir falar com Keith, sem que Laila soubesse. Ao chegar à porta da casa de Keith, bateu à porta e foi o próprio que veio abrir. Em poucas palavras, Jane contou-lhe o que acontecera e Keith ficou muito surpreendido.

"Quase nem acredito no que me estás a dizer. A Summer foi longe demais." disse Keith. "A Laila deve estar desolada."

"Está fechada no quarto e chorou imenso. Não quer falar com ninguém, mas eu achei que talvez tu pudesses falar com ela. De certeza que o teu apoio é muito importante."

"Claro que falo com ela. Vamos."

Os dois regressaram à casa da família Davis e Jane levou Keith até à porta do quarto de Laila. Jane bateu à porta, mas Laila não respondeu.

"Laila, tens aqui uma visita para ti." disse Jane.

Durante alguns segundos, houve apenas silêncio e Keith e Jane trocaram um olhar preocupado. Porque é que Laila não respondia?

"Jane, não quero falar com ninguém." disse por fim Laila.

"Mas Laila..."

"Se for o Zachary, ele que vá dar uma volta porque eu não estou com paciência para o aturar."

"Não é o Zachary, sou eu, o Keith." disse Keith. "Quero falar contigo. Posso entrar?"

Depois de mais alguns segundos, Laila respondeu com um sim. Jane acabou por ir para o seu quarto, enquanto Keith abria a porta e entrava no quarto de Laila. Olhou rapidamente à sua volta, pensando que o quarto estava bem decorado e condizia com Laila. Depois dirigiu-se à cama, onde Laila estava sentada, com olhos inchados por ter estado a chorar.

"Então Laila, a Jane contou-me o que se passou." disse ele.

"Não queria que soubesses..."

"Mas acho muito bem que a Jane me tenha contado. Parece-me que eu merecia saber quando alguém de quem gosto é acusado injustamente de tentar matar a própria irmã."

Laila abanou a cabeça.

"Desculpa, mas isto é muito difícil." disse ela.

Keith abraçou-a com força.

"Tem calma. Não te deixes afectar demasiado. A Summer acusou-te de algo que não fizeste e tu estás inocente, pelo que isso obviamente que vai ser provado." disse Keith. "Tens de acreditar nisso. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar e apoiar."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Ao final da tarde, Brooke surgiu na casa da familia Davis. Jane tinha hesitado, mas já que contara a Keith e Laila ainda assim continuava abalada, decidiu ligar à melhor amiga de Laila, na esperança de que Brooke a pudesse a animar. Brooke entrou no quarto de Laila, que estava deitada em cima da cama, olhando para o tecto e começou a falar, apesar de Laila se mostrar um pouco apática.

"Tens de reagir, Laila." disse Brooke. "Não podes deixar que a Summer te afecte com o que fez."

"Já me afectou, Brooke. Apesar de todos os conflitos com a Summer, nunca pensei que iria acontecer uma coisa destas."

"A tua irmã Summer é tão venenosa que devia morrer!" exclamou Brooke. "Quer dizer, pronto, morrer também se calhar é demasiado, mas devia levar uma lição. Também, só morrem os bons… Laila, tu és irmã dela e ela armou isto tudo para te tramar. Mas podes contar sempre comigo. Sabes que eu estou aqui para ti."

"Eu sei." disse Laila, suspirando. "Mudando de assunto, já falaste com o Ryan?"

"Tentei ligar-lhe, mas não me atendeu o telefone. Deixei-lhe uma mensagem a dizer que quero falar com ele." respondeu Brooke. "Mas agora isso também não é o mais importante e sim o que se está a passar contigo. Tenho tempo de resolver as coisas com o Ryan."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Jane e Laila saíram de casa para irem ao tribunal. Keith não dormira muito nessa noite, pensando em Laila e no que ela estava a passar. Prontificara-se a ir com ela ao tribunal e Brooke também, mas Laila não quisera.

"Esta situação é tão humilhante... não quero que estejas presente nesta situação. Prefiro que fiques na tua casa, à minha espera." dissera Laila, a cada um deles. "Depois falaremos."

Keith levantou-se cedo nessa manhã, tomou o pequeno-almoço e tentou ver um pouco de televisão, mas logo se aborreceu. Resolveu tocar alguma música na sua viola, mas também não se conseguia concentrar para tocar.

"_O que é que se estará a passar neste momento?" perguntou-se Keith. "Será que a Laila já sabe que medidas preventivas vão tomar? Aquela Summer deve ser doida. Como é que ela foi acusar a própria irmã de a ter atirado escadas abaixo com o intuito de a matar? A Summer devia ser internada num hospital psiquiátrico. O mais rápido possível."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Summer continuava deitada na cama de hospital e estava pensativa. Já fora informada que a irmã seria presente ao juiz e estava bastante ansiosa para saber o que é que se iria passar.

"_Espero que mandem a Laila para bem longe. Para alguma instituição ou se calhar mesmo para a prisão." pensou Summer. "Isso seria óptimo. Vê-la atrás das grades seria uma felicidade enorme para mim."_

Pouco depois, Brooke entrou no quarto de Summer. Vinha com uma expressão bastante séria. Ao vê-la, Summer torceu o nariz.

"Mas o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, gordalhona de um raio? Sai já do meu quarto de hospital." exigiu Summer.

"Cala-te, sua vadia." disse Brooke, aproximando-se da cama de Summer. "Tu tens ideia do que é que estás a fazer à tu irmã? A Laila está de rastos. Eu estou a conter-me para não te pregar dois murros nessa cara."

"Vai-te já embora, senão eu começo a gritar. Se calhar posso fazer queixa de ti e também vais presa."

"Tu a mim não me metes medo." disse Brooke. "Um dia vais pagar por tudo o que estás a fazer e o preço será elevado. Eu acredito que as acções que temos têm repercussões no nosso futuro. Más acções como a tua atraem coisas más. Vais ver e depois vais lembrar-te do que eu disse e desejado não teres feito o que fizeste, porque o mal vai abater-se sobre ti."

Depois, Brooke virou costas e saiu do quarto. Summer bufou, zangada.

"_Aquela Brooke é mesmo parva. A gordura deve estar a subir-lhe a cérebro, com certeza. Nada de mal me vai acontecer a mim, apenas à Laila." pensou Summer. "Ela vai presa e eu serei a filha favorita. A Jane entretanto segue com a vida dela e eu serei a preferida dos meus pais. A estrela. Terei a adoração que mereço e tudo isto prova que eu sou muito mais inteligente que a Laila."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

O tempo passou e Keith foi ficando mais inquieto. Acabou por se pôr à janela da sala de estar, à espera de ver o carro de Jane chegar. Quando isso aconteceu, Keith saiu apressadamente da sua casa. Chegou à casa da família Davis quando Jane e Laila estavam a sair do carro.

"Então, como é que correu?" perguntou ele, ansioso.

Laila olhou para ele, com uma expressão bastante triste, ainda pior do que no dia anterior, pelo que Keith soube de imediato que as coisas tinham corrido muito mal.

"O que é que o juiz disse?" perguntou ele.

"Como medida preventiva, o juiz decidiu que eu me tenho de manter a pelo menos dez metros da Summer." respondeu Laila.

"Isso não é bom, mas... enfim, se formos a pensar no que ela te está a acusar injustamente, compreende-se que não queriam que se aproximem uma da outra." disse Keith.

Laila também percebia que com aquela acusação, mesmo falsa, o juiz tinha tomado a atitude que achara ser a melhor até que o caso fosse analisado e devidamente julgado. Porém, além daquela situação dos dez metros, ainda havia mais.

"Mas o pior nem é a situação da distância dos dez metros." revelou Laila, trocando de seguida um olhar com Jane. "O juiz decidiu que além disso, eu e a Summer não podemos viver na mesma casa, portanto, eu vou ter de sair daqui de casa."

Keith demorou alguns segundos a assimilar o que Laila lhe estava a dizer.

"Tu vais ter de sair daqui? Mas vais para onde? Isso não faz qualquer sentido!" exclamou ele.

"Para o juiz, faz todo o sentido." disse Jane, suspirando de seguida. "Eu vou ligar aos avós, Laila. Parece-me que vais ter de ficar com eles. Também vou ligar aos pais, a saber se já chegaram ao aeroporto."

Jane caminhou até casa, enquanto Keith e Laila se deixaram ficar na rua, à porta da garagem.

"Lamento que isto tenha acontecido, mas quando o processo continuar, de certeza que vão chegar à conclusão que estás inocente, esta proibição vai ser retirada e poderás voltar para casa." disse Keith.

"Não sei... não sei mesmo. Estou assustada com tudo isto." disse Laila.

"Eu sei e compreendo, mas tens pessoas que gostam de ti e te apoiam. Não te deixes ir abaixo." disse Keith, agarrando as mãos de Laila. "Tu és uma pessoa forte. Não te deixes abater e dar assim uma vitória à Summer."

Laila acabou por abanar a cabeça, em assentimento.

"Tens razão. Eu até posso sair daqui de casa, mas eu estou inocente e hei-de prová-lo. A Summer há-de pagar por isto." disse Laila, com revolta na voz. "É minha irmã mas ultrapassou os limites. Eu não me considero má pessoa, mas isto é uma questão de justiça. Acabou-se a Laila boazinha. Para mim, a Summer acabou com tudo o que havia de bom entre nós. Agora, é como se não fosse minha irmã."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Algum tempo depois, um táxi parou à porta da casa da família Davis. De lá saíram o pai e a mãe de Jane, Laila e Summer. Tammara Davis tinha tamanho médio, cabelo castanho pelos ombros, usava óculos e por norma era uma pessoa simpática e afável, disposta a ouvir os outros.

Walker Davis, o pai, era um homem alto, de cabelo preto e curto. Apesar de gostar bastante das filhas, era rígido na sua educação e nos valores que lhe transmitia. O motorista do táxi ajudou-os a tirar as malas do táxi e depois Laila e Jane saíram de casa, abraçaram os pais e levaram as malas para dentro.

Já na sala de estar, a conversa típica de como tinha corrido a viagem e tudo o mais foi substituída pela preocupação dos pais sobre o que se estava a passar com a acusação de Summer.

"Quero ir ver a Summer ao hospital." disse Tammara. "Coitada, está magoada..."

"Tammara, isso agora é o menos. Não está a correr nenhum perigo de vida e no hospital tem bastante apoio." disse Walker, olhando para a esposa e depois para as duas filhas. "O importante aqui é que a Summer acusou a Laila de a ter tentado matar."

"Eu liguei aos avós. Eles vão deixar a Laila ficar lá em casa, visto que o juiz decretou que ela não pode ficar aqui a viver juntamente com a Summer." disse Jane.

"Esta situação é tão complicada." disse Tammara. "Ter as minhas filhas envolvidas neste tipo de confusão, com uma acusação na polícia..."

"A Summer mentiu. Eu nunca iria atirá-la pelas escadas abaixo, nem para a matar, nem magoar, nem nada." disse Laila, olhando para os pais. "Vocês têm de acreditar em mim."

Tammara e Walker trocaram um olhar. Tammara estava confusa quanto à situação e queria apenas que tudo passasse e voltasse a ser como dantes. Já Walker queria a situação resolvida, mas planeava ser ele próprio a resolvê-la.

"Nós acreditamos em ti, filha." disse ele. "A Summer sempre fez birras e queixas para te prejudicar. Eu e a tua mãe acabávamos por a ignorar e não tomámos medidas para a repreender. Isto também é culpa nossa. Agora ela passou os limites. Pois bem, Tammara, nós vamos vê-la ao hospital e ter uma conversa muito séria com ela."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Walker e Tammara estavam a entrar no quarto de hospital onde Summer estava hospitalizada. O quarto tinha duas camas, mas apenas uma estava ocupada. Laila tinha permanecido em casa e Jane decidiu esperar fora do quarto. Ao ver os pais, a expressão de Summer tornou-se mais sombria, mas ela recuperou rapidamente.

"Pai, mãe, que bom ver-vos." disse Summer, sorrindo. "Fico contente por estarem aqui, se bem que não seja pelas melhores razões. Pensei que talvez a Jane vos ligasse e afinal deve ter ligado mesmo."

"Ligou e viemos o mais rápido possível." disse Tammara, aproximando-se da cama e agarrando uma das mãos da filha. "Como é que estás querida?"

"Tenho algumas dores, mas acho que ainda me vão dar alta hoje." disse Summer. "Mas estou assustada, mãe. A Laila tentou matar-me e é um perigo."

Tammara abanou a cabeça, enquanto Walker também se aproximava da cama. Tammara estava mais serena e importada com o bem-estar de Summer, enquanto Walker estava irritado com a filha.

"Summer, pára já de falar da tua irmã dessa maneira." disse Walker. "Eu quero tudo esclarecido com a verdade. A verdade! Portanto, quero me admitas já que mentiste e que não foi a Laila a atirar-te das escadas abaixo. E quero que retires a queixa na polícia."

"Pai, eu já estou a dizer a verdade. Tudo o que eu disse é a mais pura das verdades, portanto, não vou tirar a queixa contra a Laila." disse Summer. "Fui informada há pouco tempo que ela vai ter de se manter afastada de mim e tudo."

Tammara abanou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Não gostava de conflitos e queria apenas que a família estivesse unida como sempre. Walker bufou, furioso.

"Summer, basta! Estou farto deste tipo de situações. Toda a vida fomos benevolentes contigo, fechámos os olhos quando tu eras má para a Laila, mesmo sem motivo, mas isto foi a gota de água." disse Walker. "Eu sei que tu estás a mentir. A Laila não te iria atirar pelas escadas abaixo. Ainda mais, para te matar? É uma completa estupidez. No máximo dava-te um para de estalos, que é o que mereces."

A expressão de Summer tornou-se bastante séria, encarando o pai. Tinha planeado tudo aquilo, atirar-se das escadas abaixo, culpar Laila, fazer queixa dela e sabia que os pais voltariam, mas esperava conseguir convencê-los de que falava verdade.

"Agora, vais fazer o que eu te mando, porque eu sou o teu pai e tu tens de me obedecer." disse Walker.

"Eu não vou retirar a queixa!" exclamou Summer. "A Laila vai ficar bem longe de mim! De todos nós! Não precisamos dela! Só precisam de mim! Eu sou a filha perfeita e sou muito melhor que a Laila."

Tammara olhou, preocupada, para o marido. Walker respirou fundo.

"Estou farto dos teus ciúmes. Admite que és uma mentirosa, Summer! Vais contar toda a verdade à polícia ou juro, pela minha saúde, que te mando para bem longe, para um colégio interno até chegares à maioridade."

"Não farias isso, pai..."

"Ai não? Summer, não me obrigues a escolher entre ajudar uma filha acusada inocentemente ou entre a outra, uma mentirosa. Sabes qual é que vou escolher ajudar."

Summer cerrou os punhos.

"Eu sei! Escolhe a Laila! Ela é sempre a preferida! Ela é que é a boazinha! Eu sou sempre posta de lado!" gritou Summer.

"Filha, tem calma." pediu Tammara, tentando acalmar Summer.

"Cada um colhe o que semeia, Summer. Se fosses boa pessoa, te comportasses e não fizesses este tipo de coisa, com certeza que eu não teria de te ameaçar." disse Walker. "Agora, já que deves ter alta hoje, vamos directos à esquadra e vais contar toda a verdade lá."

Walker não deixou qualquer alternativa a Summer. Ou contava a verdade ou Walker iria cumprir a sua promessa de a mandar para um colégio interno.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Mais tarde nesse dia, estava Laila na sala de estar, deitada num sofá, sem vontade de fazer nada e sempre pensando que teria de sair daquela que sempre fora a sua casa, quando ouviu o carro dos pais. Levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, com o coração a bater bastante depressa.

Laila chegou à porta de entrada quando ela se abriu. Jane foi a primeira a entrar, seguida dos pais e depois de Summer, que caminhava mais devagar, pois tinha de ter cuidado de não fazer muitos movimentos bruscos, devido à costela fracturada.

"Então, ela já está de volta." disse Laila, olhando para a irmã mais nova. "Parece que então eu tenho de me ir embora..."

"Não vais a lado nenhum, Laila." disse Walker. "Fomos à esquadra e a Summer retirou a queixa. Havemos de receber amanhã uma carta oficial a anular a decisão do juiz, de manteres a distância da Summer e teres de deixar esta casa."

"A Summer disse à polícia que exagerou e portanto a queixa foi retirada, sem penalização para ti Laila ou para a Summer." disse Jane, olhando de uma irmã para a outra.

Summer não estava nada contente com aquilo. Moveu-se, para ir para o seu quarto, mas o seu pai parou-a.

"Espera Summer." disse ele. "Tenho de te dizer que vou começar a verificar psicólogos para ti. Claramente, tu precisas de ajuda, caso contrário temo que no futuro faças ainda algo pior do que já fizeste."

"Eu não sou louca!" exclamou Summer.

"As tuas atitudes mostram que precisas de intervenção especializada, portanto, está decidido." disse Walker, entrando de seguida na sala.

Jane pegou no telemóvel e foi atrás dele, indo ligar aos avós para lhes indicar que afinal Laila não precisava de ir para casa deles. Laila encarou Summer.

"Estou aliviada por a queixa ter sido retirada." disse ela. "Mas claro que isto foi por ordem do pai, obviamente. Tu fizeste tudo isto para me prejudicar e não ias voltar a trás facilmente. Pois bem, deixa-me dizer uma coisa Summer. A partir de hoje, não és mais minha irmã."

"Laila, filha, não digas isso à tua irmã." pediu Tammara, chocada.

"É a verdade, mãe. Depois de tudo o que me fizeste, a única coisa que mereces é desprezo, Summer. Portanto, acabou-se. Não quero saber mais de ti e ficas avisada que da próxima vez que tentares fazer algo contra mim, vais arrepender-te bastante."

Laila virou costas de seguida e subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar. Tammara olhou para a filha mais nova, mas Summer não parecia nada afectada.

"O meu plano pode ter falhado e agora vou ter de ter cuidado e durante um tempo ter alguma paciência... alguma, mas não por completo. A Laila pode ter-se ficado a rir agora, mas hei-de fazer de tudo para a aborrecer. E já estou a ter algumas ideias."

**Continua no próximo capítulo, que será também o último.**


	7. Jane, Laila e Summer

**Capítulo 7: Jane, Laila e Summer**

Quando os cinco membros da família Davis se sentaram à mesa da sala para jantar, o ambiente ainda estava algo pesado. Tammara começou a falar dos locais que ela e Walker tinham visitado na sua viagem, para que o silêncio não reinasse entre eles. Porém, ainda ela ia a meio, quando Summer a interrompeu.

"Depois contas o resto, mãe. Pai, mãe, vocês ainda não conhecem os novos vizinhos, que se mudaram para cá enquanto vocês estavam a viajar." disse Summer. "Mas deviam. É que sabem, a Laila anda enrolada com um deles."

Laila lançou um olhar aborrecido à irmã mais nova, enquanto Tammara e Walker olhavam para Laila.

"O que é que a Summer quer dizer com andares enrolada com um dos vizinhos, Laila?" perguntou Walker.

"A Summer está a ser maliciosa de propósito, pai." disse Jane. "A Laila não anda a fazer nada de mal."

"Jane, não te perguntei nada a ti. Quero saber o que se passa pela tua irmã."

Laila mexeu-se na sua cadeira, parecendo desconfortável. Não esperava ter de contar tão cedo aos pais que estava, de alguma maneira, envolvida com Keith. Porém, contou de seguida aos pais como tinha conhecido Keith e como não eram namorados ainda, mas sim amigos coloridos.

"No meu tempo não havia esse tipo de coisa, de amigos coloridos. Ou se namorava ou não se namorava." disse Tammara.

"Eu quero conhecer esse rapaz." disse Walker.

"Pai, ainda é muito cedo para isso. Nós não estamos mesmo a namorar e sim a conhecermo-nos." disse Laila.

"Mas andavam enrolados aos beijos no sofá da sala aqui de casa." disse Summer. "Entretanto, mais um pouco e daqui a nove meses ainda tínhamos um novo membro na família, filho da Laila e do Kieth."

Laila e Jane lançaram olhares fulminantes a Summer, enquanto Tammara se mostrava desconfortável com aquele tipo de conversa.

"Não se passou nada, pai." disse Laila.

"Eu quero o melhor para as minhas filhas." disse Walker. "E tenho de reconhecer que os tempos mudaram, portanto, estou a tentar ser tolerante, mas tem juízo, Laila."

"Eu tenho, pai."

"E de qualquer das maneiras, quero conhecer o rapaz, nem que seja apenas como teu amigo."

Laila acabou por acenar afirmativamente, sem outra alternativa. O pai estava a ser tolerante e esperava que aprovasse Keith, caso contrário seria complicado estar com ele, com o pai contra a relação. Por seu lado, Summer sorria interiormente, pensando que o pai poderia não gostar de Keith e então haveria confusão entre o pai e Laila.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

No dia seguinte, Keith apareceu na casa de Laila. Ela tinha-lhe contado, no dia anterior, pelo telefone, que a situação com Summer estava resolvida e Keith ficara aliviado que assim fosse e que Laila já não tivesse de sair da sua casa. Laila também lhe indicara que Summer revelara aos pais o que se estava a passar entre Laila e Keith e o pai de Laila queria conhecê-lo. Laila esperava que Keith dissesse que não ou inventasse alguma desculpa, mas ele dissera-lhe que no dia seguinte teria todo o gosto em conhecer o pai dela.

Quando Laila foi abrir a porta, sorriu ao ver Keith, apesar de estar bastante nervosa. O seu pai estava na sala de estar.

"Como te disse, vim então conhecer o teu pai." disse Keith.

"Vieste mesmo. Pensei que acabavas por não vir." disse Laila. "O meu pai não é nenhum tirano, nem nada assim, mas..."

"Não te preocupes. Há-de correr tudo bem, de certeza. Afinal, porque é que eu não haveria de gostar dele ou ele de mim? Nem nos conhecemos, mas temos em comum o facto de gostarmos de ti, pelo que já é um bom começo."

Laila sorriu-lhe e levou-o até à sala. O pai de Laila levantou-se do sofá e cumprimentou Keith, avaliando-o de imediato. As roupas eram normais, não tinha nem brincos, nem piercings e parecia ter maneiras. De seguida, os três sentaram-se nos sofás da sala.

"A minha filha diz-me que vocês, enfim, são amigos coloridos, usando o termo que ela usou." disse Walker. "Mas tenho de te perguntar quais são as intenções que tens a respeito dela. É só uma diversão ou vai a caminho de algo sério?"

Laila arregalou os olhos. O pai começara logo por perguntar algo bastante importante e que na maioria dos casos afastaria os rapazes num piscar de olhos. Mas Keith manteve-se firme.

"E eu e a Laila estamos a conhecermo-nos melhor. Eu gosto da sua filha e as minhas intenções, acredite, são as melhores possível. Compreendo que possa pensar que se eu digo isto, então já a devia ter pedido em namoro, mas explico-lhe porque não o fiz." disse Keith. "Acontece que nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo. Apesar de nos termos dado logo bem e de gostarmos da companhia um do outro, seria precipitado pedi-la em namoro e ficarmos, desculpe o termo, presos um ao outro, para depois talvez virmos a descobrir que nem temos muito em comum ou que nos precipitámos. Acho melhor eu e a Laila irmo-nos conhecendo melhor e, estando completamente seguros dos nossos sentimentos, darmos então um passo na nossa relação."

Laila deixou-se ficar imóvel, mas surpreendida pelo discurso de Keith. Walker também se mostrava surpreendido. Keith falara com convicção e honestidade.

"Muito bem, compreendo os teus motivos e as tuas intenções." disse Walker. "Parece-me que será uma boa ideia se almoçares connosco hoje. O que achas?"

Keith aceitou de imediato. Depois de mais um pouco de conversa, Keith e Laila saíram para irem passear. Tammara, que só conhecera Keith quando ele e Laila já iam a sair, falou com o marido por causa do amigo da filha.

"O que achaste dele? Estou preocupada. E se ele é má influência para a Laila?" perguntou Tammara.

"Não me parece. O rapaz causou-me boa impressão, para dizer verdade." admitiu Walker. "Acho que devemos deixar a nossa filha entender-se com ele, se for isso que pretendam."

Mais tarde, ao almoço, Summer, que ficara aborrecida por o pai não se ter dado mal com Keith, tentou virar o pai contra o rapaz dizendo que ele a tinha beijado. Keith explicou prontamente que fora ao contrário. Apesar de Summer ter dito que era mentira, Walker pediu para que ela se calasse e não interferisse mais, com mentiras para estragar a felicidade da irmã, o que deixou Summer furiosa.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Brooke estava na sua casa quando bateram à porta. Foi abrir de imediato e ficou contente ao ver que do outro lado da porta estava Ryan.

"Recebi as tuas mensagens a dizer que tínhamos de falar, portanto decidir vir pessoalmente, para não termos de conversar pelo telefone." disse ele.

"Óptimo. Entra."

Brooke levou Ryan até à sala de estar e os dois sentaram-se. Brooke respirou fundo.

"Ryan, o que tenho para te dizer é que, apesar de antes eu não ter correspondido aos teus avanços, sinto bastante falta de tudo. Das tuas mensagens, dos teus presentes, da atenção que me dedicavas." admitiu Brooke. "Portanto, eu quero que vamos sair mais vezes e nos conheçamos melhor para que talvez no futuro…"

"Lamento Brooke, mas isso não é possível." disse Ryan, de modo sério.

"Porquê?"

"Eu estive muito interessado em ti. Fiz imensas coisas e não te consegui chamar a atenção. Até pedi conselhos a uma pessoa sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de te conquistar. Essa pessoa disse-me que devia agir de maneira diferente… bom, até parece que tinha razão, visto que tu agora estás interessada." disse Ryan. "Mas a situação é que neste momento eu é que já não estou interessado em ti."

"Mas…"

"Quando te disse que ia conhecer outras raparigas, estava apenas a dizer isso para te causar ciúmes, mas depois… decidi realmente sair com outra rapariga, apenas para experimentar. Mas sabes que mais? Adorei. Ela deu-me atenção, carinho, coisas que tu nunca deste em todo o tempo que andei atrás de ti." disse Ryan. "Portanto, agora estou com outra pessoa. Não me quiseste antes, portanto agora perdeste-me de vez."

Pouco depois, Ryan foi embora, enquanto Brooke ficava bastante infeliz com aquela situação.

"_Eu devia ter agido de maneira diferente com o Ryan." pensou Brooke. "Agora ele já não quer saber de mim… bolas."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Nessa tarde, Jane decidiu ir novamente à escola de ténis. Jogou uma partida, em que conseguiu ganhar por muito pouco e quando estava a ver com quem iria jogar a partida seguinte, Nathan apareceu a aproximou-se dela.

"Queres jogar uma partida contra mim?" perguntou ele.

"Bom, já sei que vou perder." disse ela. "Mas tenho ouvido boas coisas de quem tem jogado contra ti."

"Óptimo. Então vamos jogar."

A partida começou e terminou rapidamente. Apesar de se ter esforçado, Jane não estava ao nível de Nathan e ele ganhou com relativa facilidade. Depois, deu alguns conselhos a Jane e pediu-lhe para falar com ela a sós. Os dois foram para dentro da escola, para uma sala que estava vazia.

"Jane, como vês, eu estou a tentar mudar o meu comportamento." disse Nathan. "Acho que tenho de te agradecer por me abrires os olhos, digamos assim. Agora as pessoas estão a começar a gostar mais de mim e não me admiram menos como jogador por não ser tão rígido."

"Obviamente que não. Fico realmente satisfeita que estejas a mudar." disse Jane. "Vejo um grande futuro à tua frente, se continuares assim. Continuarás a ser bom jogador e terás muito mais fãs e seguidores, com certeza."

Nathan abanou a cabeça em assentimento. Os dois ficaram a olhar-se em silêncio durante uns segundos e depois Nathan avançou para Jane, claramente para a tentar beijar.

"É melhor não fazeres isso." disse Jane.

Nathan parou e olhou-a.

"Porque não?"

"Porque não estou preparada para me envolver com ninguém agora." respondeu ela. "Saí de uma relação abusiva e ainda não estou preparada para isso. Além de que temos vidas muito diferentes. Eu estou aqui apenas por passatempo. Quando começarem as aulas, eu já não voltarei aqui e provavelmente nunca mais te verei."

"Não tem de ser assim."

"Desculpa Nathan, mas tem." disse Jane.

Nathan acabou por suspirar e estendeu a mão a Jane.

"Muito bem, compreendo que não tenho hipóteses contigo então. Até fiquei espantado comigo mesmo por me ter interessado por ti. Talvez porque foste das poucas pessoas que me fez frente." disse ele, sorrindo de seguida. "Mesmo que não seja como namorados, espero que possamos ser amigos… pelo tempo que durar, seja qual for."

Jane estendeu a sua mão também e apertou a mão de Nathan.

"Espero o mesmo." disse ela, sorrindo de seguida.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente e chegou o inicio do mês de Setembro. Keith era agora uma presença assídua na casa da família Davis, o que deixava Laila feliz e Summer irritada. Summer começara a ter sessões com um psicólogo, mas não estava a prestar qualquer atenção aos conselhos que ele lhe dava ou às análises que ele fazia, para que Summer visse as coisas de maneira diferente e deixasse de odiar Laila.

Apesar de não ter voltado a tentar nada contra a irmã, Summer estava já a planear duas situações para fazerem Laila infeliz. As coisas que Laila mais gostava eram a sua família, Keith e o seu blogue. Visto que não podia fazer mal aos seus familiares, tirando Laila, Summer planeava algo para as outras duas situações.

Gray voltara a ir ver os pais para pedir mais dinheiro, mas desta vez eles tinham recusado, visto que não tinham assim tanto dinheiro para lhe estarem sempre a dar, com tanta frequência. Gray insultou-os e saiu da casa furioso, enquanto Keith se sentia satisfeito por os pais não terem cedido daquela vez.

Nathan tinha partido para um torneio de ténis muito importante e Jane tinha falado com ele antes de partir, desejando-lhe boa sorte. Brooke tentava agora esquecer Ryan e visto não ter mais nenhum pretendente no momento, dedicava-se a comer chocolate para esquecer que ele já não estava interessado nela.

Naquela manhã, Summer levantou-se cedo, decidindo que era nesse dia que iria pôr um dos seus planos em acção. Quando desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, viu Laila a sair e decidiu que podia comer depois de fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

Foi atrás de Laila e como esperava, ela saiu de casa e dirigiu-se de imediato à casa de Keith. Laila bateu à porta e Keith veio abrir, estando já à sua espera. Os dois deram um beijo e Summer revirou os olhos.

"_Aqueles dois, tão juntinhos e felizes." pensou Summer. "Isso irrita-me profundamente. A Laila é uma lambisgóia e o Keith é um estúpido. Não merecem estar felizes, portanto, vão ter o que realmente merecem."_

Summer avançou, passando pelo portão de entrada da casa de Keith e chegou até Laila e Keith, que a olharam, com algum aborrecimento nas suas expressões.

"O que estás aqui a fazer, Summer?" perguntou Keith. "O que queres?"

"Quero dizer a verdade e apenas a verdade." respondeu Summer.

Laila respirou fundo, sabendo que Summer iria dizer mais alguma coisa inapropriada para a aborrecer a ela e a Keith.

"Laila, eu e o Keith dormimos juntos e não te contámos para não te aborrecer, mas agora chegou a altura da verdade ser revelada." disse Summer, de maneira dramática.

"Isso é mentira! Eu nunca dormi contigo, Summer." disse Keith.

Laila revirou os olhos perante aquela tentativa bastante estúpida de a aborrecer e a separar de Keith.

"Summer, tu nunca dormiste com o Keith, portanto não estejas a mentir." disse Laila.

"Não é mentira!" exclamou Summer. "E há mais. Eu estou grávida dele."

Keith e Laila entreolharam-se e depois os dois começaram a rir-se, fazendo Summer ficar vermelha de fúria.

"Summer, tu és patética. Pensaste que isto me ia separar da Laila?" perguntou Keith. "Ela sabe que nunca tive nada contigo."

"Exactamente. Summer, ninguém te quer. Nenhum rapaz se aproxima de ti, porque tu afastas toda a gente com a tua personalidade. Portanto, boa sorte para essa falsa gravidez. Convida-nos depois para padrinhos, quando o bebé falso nascer. Vamos então sair Keith, apetece-me ir dar uma volta ao parque."

Keith fechou a porta atrás de si e ele e Laila afastaram-se pelo passeio da rua, enquanto Summer batia o pé no chão. Mais um plano falhado, com ela a fazer figuras estúpidas.

"_Bolas, o meu plano falhou redondamente. Eles nem sequer se zangaram por um segundo que fosse e não acreditaram em nada do que eu disse." pensou Summer. "Já sabem que tudo o que digo é mentira... ok, mas isto ainda não acabou. Tenho ainda mais um plano e esse não vai falhar."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Enquanto Summer ficava para trás, a pensar no plano que lhe restava, Laila e Keith caminharam até ao parque. Ao chegarem lá, deram uma volta pelo lago, conversando animadamente e já tendo esquecido a tentativa frustrada que Summer fizera para os separar.

"Em pouco tempo as aulas vão recomeçar." disse Keith. "Para mim, vai ser uma nova escola e novos colegas. Espero que me vá adaptar."

"Com certeza que vais." disse Laila. "Mas ainda faltam uns dias para as aulas começaram, portanto vamos aproveitar o tempo."

Enquanto os dois iam caminhando e conversando, não repararam que duas pessoas se aproximavam deles.

"Olá Laila e Keith." disse uma das pessoas.

Laila e Keith viraram-se e viram que era Zachary que ali estava, acompanhado de uma rapariga baixa e magrinha, que trajava um vestido amarelo florido.

"Zachary, há algum tempo que não te via." disse Laila, que não estava muito contente por ver Zachary novamente.

"Pois é, tenho andado ocupado. Soube que a Summer te acusou de a teres tentado matar, aliás, toda a gente soube porque notícias dessas espalham-se rapidamente." disse ele. "Mas ainda bem que não foste presa ou algo assim. Deixem-me apresentar-vos a Margaret, a minha namorada."

Keith e Laila ficaram surpreendidos com aquela revelação de que Zachary tinha uma namorada. Margaret cumprimentou-os com toda a cortesia.

"Margaret, está a apetecer-me uma bebida fresca." disse Zachary. "Vai ao café comprar qualquer coisa."

"Sim meu torrão de açúcar, vou já." disse Margaret, numa voz fina e melodiosa.

Logo de seguida, Margaret afastou-se, indo em direcção ao café. Zachary pôs um ar emproado.

"A Margaret é muito dedicada a mim. É a namorada perfeita e é super rica." revelou ele. "Faz tudo o que eu mando sem hesitar. Enfim, ficou logo apanhadinha pelo meu charme e pela minha maravilhosa colecção de peúgas."

"Que bom para vocês." disse Keith, com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz. "Espero que os dois sejam muito felizes."

"Exactamente." disse Laila. "Ainda bem que já começaste a namorar com alguém porque na verdade já estava farta de que andasses atrás de mim. Bom, adeus."

Laila e Keith afastaram-se, enquanto Zachary lhes lançava um olhar aborrecido.

"_Aqueles dois nem se mostraram nada interessados no meu namoro com a Margaret. Eu a pensar que me iam perguntar como a tinha conhecido e tudo. Foi tão interessante, conhecê-la no clube de coleccionadores de peúgas." pensou Zachary. "Enfim, é melhor ir ter com a Margaret ao café. É burra que nem uma porta e ainda me traz alguma coisa quente em vez de uma bebida fria. Mas ao menos é dedicada a mim, que é o que importa."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

As horas passaram e eram quase cinco da tarde quando Keith recebeu, no telemóvel, uma chamada da mãe. Keith já estava em casa e estava sentado na cama do seu quarto, a ler uma revista de desporto.

"Querido, passou-se uma coisa terrível." disse a mãe de Keith, Shandra, do outro lado da linha.

"Que coisa, mãe? Tu estás bem?" perguntou Keith, ficando subitamente preocupado.

"Eu estou, sim. O teu pai ligou-me e estou agora a ir a caminho da esquadra. O teu pai recebeu uma chamada no telemóvel dele e depois ligou para mim. Aconteceu que ao que parece o Gray tentou assaltar uma joalharia hoje." disse Shandra. "Mas o dono da joalharia conseguiu imobilizá-lo e chamou a polícia. O Gray está na esquadra e é por isso que estou a ir para lá. Queria que soubesses o que se passou."

Pouco depois, Shandra desligou a chamada. Keith abanou a cabeça, ficando pensativo.

"_O Gray tentou assaltar uma joalharia." pensou ele. "Não estou surpreendido. Os pais não lhe deram dinheiro e ele preferiu ir pelos maus caminhos a seguir um caminho honesto, que seria arranjar um emprego e assim ter dinheiro para as suas necessidades. Agora, sempre quero ver se ele fica preso ou não."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Três horas depois, Gray e os pais chegaram a casa. Keith desceu as escadas e foi ter com eles, reunindo-se todos na sala de estar. O pai de Keith, Jeremy, era um homem alto e de cabelo claro. Nesse dia, parecia mesmo muito zangado e cansado também.

"Então, o que é que se passou na esquadra?" perguntou Keith.

"Tivemos de pagar uma fiança para o Gray aguardar o julgamento em liberdade." respondeu Jeremy. "Mas o que ele fez foi muito grave."

"Para quê tanto alarido? Eu nem roubei nada." disse Gray.

"Não roubaste porque o dono da loja te conseguiu tirar a arma das mãos e imobilizar-te." disse Jeremy, furioso. "Que vergonha! Ter um filho meu a ser preso por andar a fazer assaltos! Já não bastava quando foste uma vez levado à esquadra por teres batido noutro rapaz e passaste lá uma noite."

"Quero acreditar que este foi o primeiro e único assalto que fizeste, Gray." disse Shandra, olhando para o filho mais velho.

"Eu sabia que nada de bom podia vir de ti, Gray, mas sinceramente, assaltar uma joalharia? És mesmo reles." disse Keith.

Gray cerrou os punhos e olhou para os três familiares.

"Se eu fiz isto, a culpa é toda vossa! Deviam ter-me dado o dinheiro como eu pedi, mas como não o fizeram, tive de ir roubar. A culpa é vossa porque me obrigaram a isto!"

Todos ficaram imóveis durante um segundo e depois Jeremy avançou para o filho e deu-lhe uma bofetada.

"Não te atrevas a culpar-nos pelo que tu fizeste! Toda a vida eu e a tua mãe te ajudámos, fizemos-te as vontades, deixámos que tu escolhesses o que fazer da tua vida e mesmo quando não fazias nada, nós não te obrigámos a arranjar um emprego ou a ir estudar. E agora acusas-nos a nós de sermos os culpados pelas tuas acções?" perguntou Jeremy, furioso.

"Finalmente que vocês abriram os olhos para verem o verdadeiro Gray." disse Keith. "Já não era sem tempo. E desculpem, mãe, pai, mas devido a vocês não se terem imposto antes é o que o Gray é assim. Sempre foi habituado a ter tudo o que queria, sem ter de fazer nada por isso. Quando viu que já não ia ter dinheiro sem fazer nada, optou pela maneira mais fácil."

Jeremy e Shandra entreolharam-se e passado uns segundos abanaram as cabeças. Reconheciam que deviam ter tomado uma atitude antes, mas ainda não era tarde demais. Viraram-se para Gray.

"A partir de hoje, as coisas vão mudar, Gray." disse Jeremy. "Vais passar a viver aqui em casa e eu e a tua mãe vamos estar de olho em ti."

"Exactamente. Vais arranjar um emprego o mais rápido possível. Tens de começar a ser responsável." disse Shandra.

"Um emprego? Nem pensar! Eu não fui feito para trabalhar." queixou-se Gray.

"Vais fazer o que mandamos e mais nada!" exclamou Jeremy. "Se recusares, vais viver para a rua, porque a tua avó não te vai receber novamente, nem te vamos ajudar em nada. E sem um bom advogado, parece-me que ainda vais ser condenado ou então tornas-te um sem abrigo."

"Vocês não tinham coragem!" exclamou Gray. "Não me iam deixar na rua..."

"Acho que os pais estão a falar muito a sério." disse Keith. "Vais arriscar, Gray?"

Sem outra alternativa, Gray teve de aceitar as condições impostas.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Dois dias depois, Summer executou o seu plano. Tinha andado bastante tempo a tentar descobrir qual o username e password que Laila utilizava para se logar no seu blogue. Depois de várias tentativas, Summer conseguira descobrir que o username era o mail de Laila, mas a password ainda lhe era desconhecida.

Summer decidiu então revistar o quarto da irmã enquanto ela estava fora de casa e num bloco de notas encontrou algumas anotações. Depois de algumas tentativas, descobriu a combinação correcta.

"_Agora é que a Laila vai ficar muito aborrecida." pensou Summer, contente. "Cá vou eu."_

De seguida, Summer postou no blogue imagens pornográficas. Logo depois, deslogou-se e reportou o conteúdo do blogue.

"_Perfeito." pensou ela. "Não tarda nada, esta situação é analisada, vão descobrir as imagens postadas e vão, de certeza, fechar o blogue por conteúdo impróprio."_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Mais tarde, quando Laila chegou a casa, de mais um passeio com Keith, acedeu à internet e foi ao seu blogue, quando lhe surgiu uma mensagem de que o blogue estava suspenso e já não existia. Alarmada, Laila tentou aceder-lhe novamente, mas não conseguiu. Ao aceder ao seu e-mail, Laila descobriu um e-mail informando-a da suspensão do seu blogue por conteúdo impróprio e detalhes da situação.

"_Não pode ser!" pensou Laila, perplexa. "Como é que isto pode ter acontecido? Eu não postei nada disto. Só se... claro, alguém postou isto por mim."_

De imediato, Laila pensou na irmã mais nova e foi até ao quarto dela, mas Summer não estava lá. Laila desceu as escadas e procurou pela irmã, mas não encontrou.

"_Deve ter saído." pensou Laila. "Que raiva! Ela não vai escapar impune disto. Ai não vai, não."_

Alguns minutos depois, Summer chegou a casa. Tinha ido fazer umas compras com a sua mesada e estava bastante animada. Laila encarou-a.

"Summer já sei o que tu fizeste!" exclamou ela.

"Desculpa? Não sei do que é que tu estás a falar." disse Summer, fazendo-se despercebida.

"Sabes sim! Tu, de algum modo, conseguiste destruir o meu blogue. Tu sabes que eu adorava o meu blogue e mesmo assim fizeste com que o suspendessem."

"Ai o teu blogue foi suspenso? Tenho imensa pena." disse Summer. "Mas eu não fiz nada e parece-me que não tens provas para me poderes acusar."

Summer empurrou a irmã para o lado e passou por ela, deixando Laila bastante zangada. Apesar de mais tarde Laila ter feito queixas aos pais, não havia prova de que fora Summer.

"Também me parece que só pode ter sido ela." disse Jane, quando ela e Laila estavam sozinhas. "Mas o problema é que isso não é fácil de provar."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Três dias depois do blogue de Laila ter sido suspenso, ela ainda não se tinha conformado com a situação. Estava decidida a fazer com que Summer pagasse pelo que tinha feito e visto que não tinha provas contra ela, aproveitou que Summer saíra para revistar o seu quarto. Jane ajudou-a.

"Será que vamos mesmo encontrar alguma coisa? Quer dizer, a Summer não é burra, apesar de tão não ser o cúmulo da inteligência. Não ia deixar à mostra nada que a pudesse culpar do que quer que fosse." disse Jane.

"Eu sei disso, Jane, mas mesmo que não encontremos nada, pelo menos tentámos."

As duas continuaram a procurar, mas Summer não deixaram nada escrito. Ao tentarem aceder ao seu portátil, ele estava protegido por uma palavra passe que nenhuma das duas sabia qual era. Depois de terminarem as buscas no quarto, estavam ambas desapontadas por não terem encontrado nada.

"De certeza que se houver alguma coisa, está no portátil." disse Laila. "Mas não conseguimos aceder a ele por causa da palavra passe."

"Pois é. Lamento isto tudo, Laila, mas é melhor desistirmos."

Laila ficou calada e começou a formar-se uma ideia na sua cabeça. Talvez não fosse resultar, mas não perdia nada por tentar.

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Quando Summer entrou em casa, viu de imediato Laila no hall de entrada, à sua espera. Laila tinha o portátil de Summer debaixo do braço.

"Summer ainda bem que chegaste. Temos de falar." disse Laila. "Consegui aceder ao teu portátil e vi os registos de entrada no meu blogue no dia em que ele foi suspenso, portanto, já tenho a prova que me faltava para mostrar aos pais que tu és a responsável pelo que aconteceu ao meu blogue."

Laila estava a mentir, tentando que a irmã se precipitasse e acabasse por falar demais. Summer foi tomada pelo pânico e avançou para Laila, tirando-lhe o portátil das mãos.

"Agora não tens nada! Eu vou apagar o histórico da minha navegação na net e os pais nunca vão saber de nada!" exclamou Summer.

Laila teve aí a sua confirmação, mas já que Summer caíra na sua armadilha, era porque no portátil havia mesmo provas, pelo que se conseguisse convencer os pais a obrigarem Summer a aceder ao portátil em frente a eles, conseguiria uma prova directa para lhes mostrar.

"Dá cá o portátil." disse Laila, tentando tirá-lo das mãos de Summer.

"Não!" gritou Summer, saindo porta fora.

Laila foi atrás da irmã e Summer correu para o passeio da rua.

"Summer, volta aqui! Não vais escapar desta vez!" gritou Laila.

"Não vais conseguir o que queres!" exclamou Summer.

Summer pensou que deveria afastar-se dali, eliminar o histórico no portátil e depois poderia voltar a casa, já sem qualquer prova do que fizera. Summer correu pela estrada, pois pretendia ir para o outro lado da rua e daí fugir para longe.

Porém, não viu que enquanto atravessava a rua a correr, um carro ia a passar a alta velocidade. O condutor não teve tempo de parar e embateu em Summer com toda força. Summer foi atirada ao ar, rebolou pela capota do carro e depois caiu na estrada. O seu portátil caiu ao chão, partindo-se em bocados. No passeio, Laila gritou. Zachary e Margaret, que iam passar na rua, viram a cena.

"Que coisa horrível." disse Zachary.

"Pois é. Tem de se chamar uma ambulância. A rapariga foi atropelada." disse Margaret, algo amedrontada.

"O que estou a dizer que é horrível é o facto do portátil se ter partido. A Summer é uma rapariga forte. Podia levar com uma manada de touros que mesmo assim não morria."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

"Como é que ela está doutor? Ela vai ficar bem?" perguntou Tammara.

A família estava na sala de espera do hospital, aguardando notícias sobre o estado de Summer. Quando o médico se aproximara, todos se tinham levantado das cadeiras onde tinham estado sentados.

"Ela agora está estável." explicou o médico. "No entanto, a sua condição não é boa. O impacto foi muito violento e as pernas da Summer foram muito afectadas. Há menos de dez por cento de probabilidades de ela alguma vez voltar a andar."

Aquela notícia chocou toda a família. Tammara começou a chorar bastante, enquanto Walker a abraçava. Laila sentia-se muito triste, porque não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido com a irmã, apesar de tudo o que ela lhe tinha feito. Enquanto Walker e Tammara foram visitar a filha ao quarto onde estava agora, Jane tentou consolar Laila.

"Não te sintas culpada pelo que aconteceu." pediu Jane.

"Mas ela estava a fugir porque eu queria ficar com o portátil dela. Se eu não lho tivesse tentado tirar..."

"Não vale a pena pensares nisso agora. A Summer é culpada por ter atravessado a estrada sem olhar e o condutor porque ia muito depressa, mas tu não és culpada de nada."

Pouco depois, foi a vez de Jane e Laila irem ver Summer, que já sabia o seu diagnóstico. Mal viu Laila entrar no quarto, Summer lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Vieste rir-te de mim, foi?" perguntou ela.

"Não, Summer, claro que não." respondeu Laila.

"Agora não posso andar... provavelmente vou passar o resto da minha vida presa a uma cadeira de rodas." disse Summer. "Mas não te preocupes que eu mesmo assim sou melhor que tu, Laila. Sempre fui."

"Tu não tens remédio, Summer." disse Jane. "Nem nas tuas condições actuais és capaz de pôr de lado o teu orgulho e a tua inveja. A tua vida mudou, lembra-te disso."

"Não quero saber! Eu sou mais bonita que a Laila e que tu também, Jane. E terei um óptimo futuro."

"Sabes Summer, sinto pena de ti." disse Laila, encarando a irmã. "Viveste a tua vida sempre a tentar ser melhor que os outros, mas na verdade, nunca conseguiste. Em vez de criares uma identidade só tua, viveres algo só teu, andaste sempre a tentar competir comigo. Agora, muitas coisas que podias ter vivido deixaram de ser possíveis. Espero que agora penses que deves mudar e viver a tua vida ao máximo, mesmo se estiveres numa cadeira de rodas. O tempo para competires comigo acabou e espero que aceites isso, caso contrário, prevejo que no teu futuro haja apenas solidão."

De seguida, Laila virou costas e saiu do quarto, com Jane atrás de si. Na cama, Summer cerrou os punhos, enquanto lágrimas de raiva lhe assomavam aos olhos.

"_Como é que isto me pode ter acontecido?" perguntou-se ela. "A Laila agora vai ser sempre superior a mim... menos na beleza. Mas vai poder correr, subir escadas e eu... que raiva!"_

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

No dia seguinte, Brooke decidiu ir ao hospital ver Summer, visto que ela ficara lá internada por uns dias. Entrou no quarto acompanhada de Jane. Summer, que agora gritava com toda a gente, ficou possessa ao vê-la ali.

"Sai daqui gorda miserável! Fora!" gritou Summer, a plenos pulmões.

"Summer, pára com isso." repreendeu-a Jane. "A Brooke veio ver-te e não tens de estar para aí aos gritos. Comporta-te se fazes favor. Agora passas a vida a gritar com toda a gente."

"Deixa estar, Jane." disse Brooke, aproximando-se mais da cama de Summer. "Vim apenas dizer-te que eu tinha razão. Eu avisei-te. Tu fizeste tanto mal que este é o castigo. Podemos chamar a isto o castigo divino."

"Sua estúpida! Não faças pouco de mim!" exclamou Summer.

"Tenho mesmo pena de ti. Pobre criatura. És uma sombra do que já foste e poderias ter sido. Vês, devias ter sido boa para os outros, mas assim, acredito realmente que foste castigada." disse Brooke. "Mas a vida não pára. Estares numa cadeira de rodas não é o fim, é o princípio. Espero que seja o princípio de uma mudança para ti. Uma mudança para melhor."

"Fora! Sai daqui!"

Brooke virou costas e saiu do quarto. Jane olhou para a irmã mais nova.

"Summer, tens de te acalmar." disse Jane. "E começa a ser simpática com as pessoas, sim? Caso contrário, ficas mesmo sozinha, porque ninguém é capaz de te aturar."

"Você odeiam-me todos. Estão todos felizes pelo que me aconteceu." acusou Summer.

"Não, isso é mentira. Todos temos pena, todos queríamos que tudo fosse diferente, mas não é. Agora, só tu podes mudar o teu futuro. Pensa nisso."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Passou-se um mês desde o acidente de Summer. Tinha sido comprada uma cadeira de rodas para ela e uma sala do rés-do-chão da casa tinha sido transformada no seu novo quarto, visto que ela já não podia subir escadas. Com tudo o que acontecera, Laila decidira esquecer o que Summer fizera ao seu blogue e criar um novo, começando do zero.

Summer voltara para casa e estava agora ainda pior do que anteriormente. Estava sempre aborrecida e sempre a reclamar com tudo e com todos, principalmente com Laila, que na maioria das vezes a ignorava. Os conselhos das irmãs e dos pais não faziam qualquer efeito.

"Quero água. Vai buscar-me um copo de água mãe. Estás à espera de quê?" perguntou Summer, lançando um olhar irritado à mãe.

Tammara apressou-se a sair do quarto rapidamente. Era ela que fazia as vontades todas à filha. Jane e Laila viram-na passar por elas e abanaram a cabeça.

"A Summer nunca vai mudar, pois não?" perguntou Laila.

"Acho que não, infelizmente. Temo o que o futuro lhe possa trazer."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Zachary não voltara a ser visto nem por Laila, nem por Keith e ninguém sentira muito a sua falta. O namorado dele e Margaret estava bastante sério e os dois tinham adquirido muitos novos pares de peúgas, para a colecção de ambos. Gray começara a trabalhar como pedreiro, algo que detestava, mas fora a única coisa que conseguira arranjar e os pais estavam sempre atentos e a pressioná-lo. O julgamento ainda não fora marcado, pelo que Gray aguardava, com receio de ser preso.

Nathan acabara por vencer o torneio onde participara e Jane acabara por ficar a saber que ele tinha doado o prémio monetário a uma instituição de caridade, pelo que ficara satisfeita por Nathan continuar a ajudar os outros. Brooke decidira que nesse ano iria arranjar um namorado, desse por onde desse. Quanto a Ryan, o seu namorado com a rapariga com quem começara a sair tornou-se oficial.

Elaine voltara a aparecer na casa da família Davis e quisera falar com Jane. As duas tinham ido falar para a sala de estar e Elaine tinha contado a Jane todas as novidades.

"Saí de casa e acabei tudo com o Dalton." revelara Elaine. "A minha mãe não ficou nada satisfeita, aliás, a bem dizer foi ela que me expulsou de casa, mas agora estou a viver em casa de uma tia minha. Livrei-me da minha mãe e do Dalton e, sinceramente, estou mesmo bastante feliz agora."

"Ainda bem, Elaine. Pensei que nunca mais te veria e que irias continuar a suportar maus tratos por parte do teu namorado, mas felizmente que as coisas mudaram."

"Pensei imenso no que me disseste e no que te tinha acontecido a ti. Portanto, decidi actuar. Não podia deixar a minha vida continuar a ser como era, porque estava muito infeliz. Obrigada por teres partilhado comigo a tua história, Jane."

"Não tens de agradecer. Fico mesmo contente por tudo ter corrido pelo melhor."

**As Três Irmãs Davis**

Naquela tarde, Laila e Keith estavam na escola, sentados em duas cadeiras, num dos pavilhões da escola e a conversarem um com o outro. As aulas tinham começado e ao contrário do que Keith receara, adaptara-se bastante bem e estava a gostar imenso.

"E então, a Summer começou a gritar que queria comer bolachas, mas não queria sair do quarto dela para as ir buscar." disse Laila. "O meu pai obrigou-a a ir buscá-las e pronto. Lá por ela estar numa cadeira de rodas, não quer dizer que não possa fazer nada. A Summer abusa."

"Não seria de esperar outra coisa, Laila. Há muita gente em cadeira de rodas que é independente, mas a Summer está a tentar aproveitar-se ao máximo para não fazer nada." disse Keith. "Enfim, o Gray também é assim. Se pudesse, não fazia nada. Mas os meus pais estão atentos e portanto ele não pode sair da linha."

Pouco depois, os dois levantaram-se e começaram a caminhar pela escola. Já tinham terminado as suas aulas, mas os dois preferiam estar ali na escola do que iriam para casa e terem de ver ou Summer ou Gray ou os dois.

"Laila, tenho algo para te perguntar." disse Keith.

"Ai sim? O quê?"

"Acho que agora já nos conhecemos bastante melhor e considerando que passamos grande parte do tempo juntos, acho que talvez esteja na altura de tornamos oficial a nossa relação."

"Isso é um pedido de namoro, Keith?"

"Sim, é isso." disse ele, parando de andar e encarando Laila. "Laila, tu aceitas namorar comigo?"

"Claro que aceito." disse ela.

De seguida, os dois beijaram-se e pouco depois, começou a chover bastante. Os dois ficaram à chuva, sem se descolarem um do outro.

"Somos oficialmente namorados, então." disse Keith.

"E não há nada que nos possa separar. Nem Zachary, nem Summer, nem nada." disse Laila.

"Exactamente. Mas é melhor sairmos da chuva, senão amanhã, em vez de estarmos contentes por estarmos a namorar, vamos mas é estar de cama."

Keith puxou Laila dali para fora e encontraram abrigo num dos edifícios de aulas, onde trocaram mais uns beijos.

**Fim**

**E assim a história chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado. Até uma próxima história.**


End file.
